Oh Girl, You Are Mine!
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: 2029. Mutants are on the brink of extinction after the Legacy Virus attack and Victor Creed, the Casino King's found a female feral who's literally 'Goddess of the Jungle' and doesn't know a thing about the human world. Will he be able to teach her the human-feral way of living without jumping her bones? Let's see... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- He isn't mine. Never was, never is, never will be but the people who own him never did justice to him so I'm just giving him a story of his own.**

 **Hey there people, back with another fic full of tons of wild, sexy and funny feral goodness which is literally a female version of GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE. The beginning of the fic takes place in the beautiful vallies of Shimla, India so there's going to be Hindi to English translation in various spots and rejecting all the 'Bloodthirsty Hitman' versions of Victor Sabertooth Creed, here I'm representing him as an richass owner of a casino in Las Vegas, as the director of LOGAN, James Mangold was going to show him in the movie but didn't for some very stupid reason -_-**

 **So now, fasten your seat belts people, we're going for a helluva ride!**

Chapter- 1

"Welcome to India, sir." the middle aged man in a brand new suit received him with a nervous smile. Instead of a big blow of scorching heat unlike last time he was in India, the chilling breeze of the small but beautiful hill station hit his face as he walked out of the airport.

He rubbed his hands together before putting on his aviators and turned to the man with a total kissass face and his over makeuped wife with her over developed boobs. His secretary'd already made the deal but he needed to see the land himself.

"How was the journey, Mr. Creed?" the grinning frail asked in her most seductive tone. Her low cut blouse was exposing those saggy melons way too much.

"Boring and tiring." he tried to sound as annoyed as he could.

"I know you must be very tired after that twenty hour flight. Your suite is waiting for-"

"All I've done in past damn twenty hours was just rest on my ass so you better show me the damn ground, Mr. Singh." the growl made the stumpy man's fake smile vanish within a second. He just cleared his throat and led him to their car.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

He ran his intense gaze around. The land was just as the agent said it was, the empty ground surrounded by mountains, hills and thick jungle. It was behind the five star hotel he was staying in and the highway was barely Fifteen minutes away so transportation or stay couldn't be a problem for his guests. This was a perfect place for his business and his animal's personal urges for occasional escapes from the damned human world.

"So," Mr. Singh had a smug smirk this time. "Do you like it?" he didn't need to hear it. The appreciation was oozing off the foreigner's face. The couple didn't care if he was a super scary mutant with all those fangs and claws, they just wanted to get rid of this damned land. The virus attack on the mutants in America eleven years ago, this Victor Creed guy was the only known man who survived that epidemic and built his own empire of Casinos all around the world.

He gave a wide, canined grin that was enough to crack the thick lens of Singh's spectacles and murder that flirting smile of his frail. The man gave a small smile of his own with a nervous gulp and extended his hand. "I'll get the paperwork ready by next week."

"Next week?" his gaze turned into glare as the damned words left the other man's mouth. "But I told you to keep 'em ready already." His private jet was waiting. He had a damned flight to catch by this evening.

"Well, sir," the tiny man gulped again. "I wanted to be sure if you would like it or not after hearing some deep details about the place."

"Well you're talkin' about those silly rumors, I ain't interested in hearin' any of that shit." he shrugged as he put his glasses back on.

"You know about them already?" clear shock written on the middle aged couple's.

"I chose this place on Internet, Singh. They have all the good and bad information about a place."

"And you still want to buy it?"

"Yes. Because this place has all the qualities I need for my new casino." he smirked. "But I still would like to hear about that 'Vandevi'."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"A-According to the locals, it all started nineteen years ago." Singh started his little urban legend with a large glass of whiskey in his hand in the wide lawn of the hotel. There weren't much people out there in the bone freezing night and Mrs. Singh was putting another round of makeup in washroom. Singh's chattering teeth were silently pleading him to take this conversation inside but Victor was actually enjoying the chilling air.

"Nineteen years ago, huh?" the feral man sneered. "I thought you were going to say at least a hundred years."

The little man smirked and took in another gulp. "No, I'm going to give you the story as I've heard. So they said it all started nineteen years ago. One night some villagers living near the jungle heard the loud cries of a baby. Some brave men went in and tried to find the baby but couldn't find anything. The cries suddenly stopped and they never heard something like that again but after few years, some women gathering firewood in the forest saw a little girl there. When they tried to go near her, she roared like a lion and revealed her pointed nails and teeth like yours."

Victor's gulp caught in his throat as he heard claws and teeth. "Hold on a second, did you say 'nails and teeth like mine'?"

The stocky man smirked again. "I knew that would catch your attention, but it's true. At least that's what those women said. At first they all believed that girl was a monster but when they went into the wood to kill her, they saw a great phenomenon. All the animals of the jungle were standing with the girl as her little army against them all."

This segment really grabbed Victor's ears. He leaned forward and intertwine his fingers with each other. "What happened after that?"

Singh let out a loud hiccup and gave a broad, drunk smile. "What else could happen? Those bloody superstitious fools fell to their knees and called her 'Vandevi' which means Goddess of the Jungle in Hindi. They declared the place now belonged to Vandevi and forbade all the villagers to go into the jungle and hurt its animals or Vandevi would unleash her fury on them all but one of their Leopard hunters intentionally snuck into the forest to prove them wrong. When he didn't return till the evening, they all went to search for him and found his severely slashed deadbody hanging from a tree and-"

"People emptied the village within a week and nobody tried to enter that cursed wilderness again believing if they did, the Vandevi would punish them." Mrs. Singh completed the sentence for her husband and sat down on the arm of his husband's chair.

"So this land is actually that emptied village and it's surrounded by that 'cursed jungle' so people consider it cursed too." Victor drank down the entire information with the last chug of his third glass.

"Exactly." Victor rolled his eyes at the seductive tone. Does the stupid bitch think these claws are fake like her painted nails?

"So Mr. Creed," the drunken man looked up to him. "Arre you still intested?"

"You mean, interested?" Victor smirked and picked up the bottle.

The short man barked out a loud laugh. "Yeah, that one."

"Well," he opened up the bottle and poured himself the last glass. "I see no loss in this deal but I have a condition."

The couple looked at each other. "What is it, Mr. Creed?"

He smirked as he set the empty glass down with a thump. "I wanna check out the wood first."

The couple looked at each other again and this time a clear mix of shock and horror was filled in their eyes. "B-But Mr. Creed-"

"No buts." he shot up and snapped his neck. "I'm goin' and I'm goin' right now."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

His feet were sauntering into Vandevi's territory boldly. His enhanced senses could see, smell and hear everything those useless humans couldn't. He thought about wherever that asslicker and his bitch with an ear-to-ear grin told him a hour ago. He knew he'd bought this place for Sabertooth's _needs._ A peaceful place to live, good hunting ground and a bunch of careless peeps who are too busy to look down upon you just because you're a mutant, these needs were making him feel suffocated in that goddamned guided cage of Victor Creed. This place, this wilderness, this damned nightwalk, everything was a let out for all those needs but he had no idea why his heart jumped up at the thought of that...

Frails had never been a priority his life. They were just used for a sick, twisted fun time. Most of them were cursing him from heavens by the time he was done with 'em. Their frailty, their _humanity_ was a disgusting shit. He never went easy on any of them because he never wanted to. Human frails were shit scared of him. Scared is good when it comes to frails but it's last thing he ever wanted to see on his _woman_. He liked his woman growling mad and ready to take everything his cock was ready to give and only a female of his own kind could give him that but that fucking virus destroyed everything!

Mutant are at the brink of extinction. They are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be seen. Give that fuckin' mutant hating lab another decade and they'd all be off the map and Ferals? He barely knew two ferals who survived that damned epidemic. Him and Jimmy. The runt had nothing left but that sick, old wheelchair to take care of and him? He'd always been a loner dude and decided to keep it that way after surviving the damned virus but yes, he decided to be a little good boy this time, to play a clean game for a while until he found something blasting, something life changing.

Something...

A strange and sharp scent suddenly hit his sinuses out of nowhere like a damned brick. It was a heady combination of forest after rains and another sharp, _familiar_ smell he couldn't put his finger on. He'd smelled it a long time ago but couldn't remember where. He halted his surging feet and took a deep inhale.

A wide predatory grin played on his lips as he remembered. He'd caught this smell on a claimed female feline years ago. That intoxicating scent'd almost made him want to gut the other pathetic class three male and take the frail right there at that moment and he was feeling the same surge of emotions in his cock right now.

 _ **Sabertooth roars.**_

 _ **Find the Mate, make her ours!**_

He took another deep inhale. He couldn't find another 'male''s scent on it. It was his golden chance, he needed to find her, find the owner of the smell and make her his before anyone else put a fucking claim on her. Singh'd said something about claws and fangs on that Vandevi. If she's the one his big cat is calling their Mate, then Goddess of the Jungle is in a big, feral trouble.

"Mine."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Okay I know I'm horrible. I've just finished a Creed/OC fic, I have a damn bad cold and I desperately need some good, long sleep but here I am, writing a damn plot bunny for Mr. Creed. God help me! REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES PLEASEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

 **Hey there peeps, I'm back with your second chap full of asskicking action and a little bit of humor but before that, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for such an overwhelming response to my fiction and a big thanks to** **KyloRen'sgirl213** **,** **Ariana** **,** **Kathalla** **,** **Sabertooth Girl** **,** **angel897** **,** **Wanda Maximoff** **and a couple of fabulous** **guests** **for their awesome reviews, you're all awesome, peeps :D!**

 **Last, but not the least- For all the readers who haven't read my previous stories, the lines in bold down there is the Hindi conversation.**

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

A pack of some dangerous looking dudes with hunting rifles was standing outside of the wood.

 **"To kaha rehta hai wo budha tendua?"-** So where does that old Snow Leopard live?; the leader of the hunting team who kind of looked like the human version of Yondu from Guardians of the Galaxy, asked one of locals who was ready to show them the cave of one of rarest and endangered species of big cats on a high cash.

The small man pointed his finger towards a small mountain. **"Wo, waha pe, wahi pe uski gufa hai."** \- Up there, on that hill, that's where its cave is."

They all prepared their guns. **"Taiyaar ho saathiyon? Chalo chalein." -** Ready, boys? C'mon, let's go.

They all advanced toward the thick woods but the regional man didn't follow them. The skipper halted and turned around. He glared at the scared man. **"Tujhe kya hua be? Tu kyu nahi aa raha?"-** What happened? You ain't coming along?"

The man shook his head in mild horror. **"H-Hum nahi aayenge, saab, ye jangal shapit hai."-** I-I'm not coming sir, this jungle is cursed."

 **"Kya? Shapit?"-** "What? Did you say 'cursed'?" the entire bunch burst out laughing as they heard the trembling man.

He shook his head. **"Haso mat saab, sab jaante hain ki iss jangal pe Vandevi ka prakop hai."-** You can laugh all you want, but it's true sir, this place is cursed by Vandevi.

 **"Vandevi? Ab ye kaun hai yaar?"-** Vandevi? Who's this Vandevi?

The old man's fearful eyes looked straight towards the wood. **"Wo iss jangal ki pehredar hai, saab. Kehte hain, Jo bhi iss jangal me jaakar isse aur iske jaanwaron ko nuksaan pahuchata hai, wo usse zinda nahi chhodti."-** She's the protector of this jungle. Anyone who enters it and tried to damnify it and its animals is killed by Vandevi.

 **"Bakwaas hai ye sab, ye shaap-waap kuch nahi hota. Hum yaha uss budhe tendue ko pakadne aaye hain aur usse leke hi jayenge, zinda ya murda."-** That's all pure bullshit, old man. We're here to catch that old Leopard and we're taking it with us tonight. Dead or alive.; the figurehead threw a bundle of cash at the villager and signaled his buttboys to follow him.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Victor's feet instinctively turned in the direction of that intoxicating scent. He needed to find her as soon as he could. She was his. Only his! Female ferals were history now and he was fortunate enough to get one. He wasn't letting this one go. _Ever_.

His quest finally came to an end as his eyes found the face he was so eagerly searching for. She was in front of him, sitting on a small boulder, warming herself up before a bonfire. He hastily got down on one knee to hide behind the high, thick shrub standing before him to watch her enjoy her peaceful silence.

His sharp night vision was giving him every fine detail of his future Mate. She had a young, measured face with big, almond-shaped eyes that were glowing like his in the dark, something he'd never seen in any female feral of the world before. The tips of her white canines were gracing her predacious face. Even her finger claws and toeclaws were just like his, hooked and razor-sharp. Her slim but firm limbs and torso reminded him of a Leopardess, the fastest predator of the jungle who could finish her prey in just one lightning fast pounce but that's all Victor Sabertooth Creed's mind was thinking. What was his cock thinking?

 _DAYUMMM!_

 _She's one fuckable thing, man!_

She had everything Creed liked on HIS woman. Slender wheat-skinned body but with 'grabbable' curves, big and firm breasts making peaks behind that old, cheap piece of fabric wrapped around her chest, flat stomach, brawny thighs and gawd, that shape of her ass... Even her sitting position or her loincloth also made out of a 'human' cloth couldn't hide the form of those two perfectly round cheeks.

All in all, that was one hell of body he would do anything to get under him.

Creed's mesmerised observation was shortly disturbed when this beautiful feline's nose twitched as it sensed something dangerous in the air. She raised her snout in the air and took a deep sniff. Her ears momentarily twitched before she picked up her deer skin shawl from the ground and quickly wrapped it around herself. She shot up and unexpectedly turned to the direction where Victor was hidden. Uh-oh, looks like someone's gonna get caught.

With a sudden growl of defense, the feral girl bared her canines and extended her claws to their full length. She rapidly ran towards the the thick line of shrubs Creed was lurking behind but instead of lunging at Creed, as he expected, she made a high split leap through the air like an actual leopard and jumped over the feral man without noticing his presence, she landed on all fours and ran away to hunt the prey her nose was sensing in the air.

Victor was still sitting there, eyes broadened and slack-jawed. The frail could run on all fours, all her fucking FOURS! where the fuck had he seen that in a feral frail before? A ravening grin stretched the corners of his mouth. She was just so good, so perfect and he needed to follow her before she hid in some fucking cave of hers.

But where the fuck did she go? Creed pulled his mind out of the dark haze of her feral beauty and ran his senses around. His nose also caught something in the air, scent, a bunch of 'human' stenches with guns, something he couldn't catch earlier because he was busy listening to his cock. A cluster of human idiots had snuck into HER territory and if she's the Vandevi Singhs were talking about, the Goddess of the Jungle was going to make them go missing for good. He grinned at the thought.

What could be more exciting than watching his future Mate hunt down those stupid human insects?

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **"Jaldi chalo ladko, jaldi se uss pahaadi pe chadh jaao."** \- Hurry up boys, we gotta catch that leopard by the dawn." the leader of the hunters barked at his minions to make their feet run faster. They'd reached the mountain, now only the climb was left. Just as their boss took first step towards their destination, their ears caught some light noise from behind. They all spun around and promptly pointed their guns at it.

 **"Unn jhaadiyon ke peeche kuch hai."-** There's something behind those shrubs.; one of his butt boys whispered. They kept their gunpoints straight until whatever was behind them came out,

A small, wild piglet.

They all lowered their guns and laughed but one of them lost his laugh as Vandevi pounced at him from behind silently, clamped her hand over his mouth and slashed his throat before hastily but quietly hiding behind a tree again and his group couldn't even notice it.

"B-Boss.." The bunch's eyes widened in pure shock as they spun around to the pained whimper of their man on the ground. He was dead within next few seconds before they could understand what the fuck just happened. They once again pointed their guns in all four directions.

 **"Kuch hai yaha pe, unn pedon aur jhaadiyon ke peechhe, jaise hi dikhe, goli maar do saale ko!"-** There's something behind those trees or shrubs, just shoot it as soon as you see it!" the leader howled out his command and his men nodded. Their eyes and ears running around, trying to sense any movement around them and suddenly the entire wood went pin-drop silent.

 **"Itna sannata kyu ho gaya?"-** Why did everything suddenly turned so silent?; as their boss whispered it to himself, an owl pounced down at him from the tree above his head and clawed his left eye.

 **"Abe saalon, koi hataao iss ullu ko mere chehre se!"-** Someone just get this fucking owl off my face!; Before his goons could surge forward to help their screaming boss, a Cobra wrapped around the leg of another one of them and bit him on his ankle. His writhing frame collapsed to the ground whimpering.

Roaring ferociously, Vandevi now jumped off a tree on all fours and gashed two more throats before touching the ground. The head of hunters fled away with his bleeding eye as he saw this bloody chaos caused by the little gang of that strange girl with pointed claws and teeth. Vandevi tried to go after him but as she turned, the last remaining huntsman tried to shoot her from behind but Woo-hoo! Before he could do so, Sabertooth lunged at him from his right side on all his fours and buried a whole clawed hand into his stomach.

Vandevi promptly twirled around and glared at this unknown 'helper' in pure shock. Who was this giant man and why did he help her?

And wait a minute, does he have...claws like hers?

With a quick change of eyes, Victor jumped back out. He got back up with a smug smirk and wiped his bloody hand on his shirt. He eyed down the gorgeous feral before him, beautiful and dangerous, he loved that combo.

Vandevi's little friends, the Cobra and Owl, hastily went to their friend and stood on both of her sides.

"So you're the Vandevi they were talkin' about, huh?" the giant feral gave the girl another once over before stepping towards her but she hissed like a real cat in defensive response, baring her impressive canines and claws again.

Creed gave a canined grin of his own at her cute attempt to look dangerous in front of the most savage beast of the world that caused the little gang of Vandevi to hide behind her. _He has fangs too?_

"Think yours are bigger than mine, kitten?" he wiggled his bloody claws in her face with a wide grin.

Taking it as an insult, Goddess of the jungle lunged at the giant man and tried to give his chest slash after slash while he just laughed at her futile attempts. Her little but sharp attacks only making him hard behind the zipper. Her strikes gradually slowed down and finally stopped when she saw the arrogant man was still standing tall and laughing like an idiot at her. It narrowed her eyebrows. She hastily ripped off his blood soaked shirt and glared at his naked, gory front. Her eyeballs turned into saucers as she saw those deep gashes rapidly get closed...Just like her.

She pulled back her claws before her hesitant fingers reached over to touch now healed skin. Victor's eyes rolled closed and an unconscious purr escaped his mouth as the soft fingertips traced over his rough, hairy skin. He couldn't remember when was the last time a frail had touched him like this. They were all afraid of him, hated him, called him a fucking monster but his Kitten, she wasn't like them. She was different, she was special, and her touch? It felt like...silk.

She shook her head and looked up into his eyes. A crazy mix of shock and anger in her widened eyes. her lips trembling to ask who he is but not being able to form the words of his language.

Victor suddenly snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. The fog of shock around her mind cleared at once and her claws struggled to pull herself away from him but Victor Sabertooth Creed wasn't just ready for that.

"You're Mine, kitten." he whispered as one of his hands travelled down and grabbed her ass. Her eyes and mouth turned into three perfect Os. She struggled harder but no use. His smirked lips went close to her ear. "I'll make sure you never forget it." he whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe softly before unexpectedly releasing her. Her eyes narrowed once again. First this weird, mountainous man pulled her into his arms and now just..let her go?

Her narrowed glare dissolved as she heard a couple of human voices scream a name, Mr. Creed. Maybe that's why he let her go. She once again glared at him before giving her gang a grunting signal to follow her who stuck their tongues out at Creed before following their Goddess hastily.

She hastily spun around and ran away on all fours before those humans could see her, leaving a smirking Creed behind.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Mr. Creed," the Singhs let out relieved a relieved sigh as they saw Victor hastily come out of the wood. He couldn't let those humans find all those dead bodies his kitten'd left behind.

"You don't know how relieved we are to see you alive, Mr. Creed." Victor rolled his eyes at Mrs. Singh's fake concern.

"We were waiting for you to come here when we heard a gun shot and..." their eyes widened in mild horror as they noticed his blood stained shirt. "Oh my god, you're sho-"

"I'm not." he replied annoyedly. "There was a hunter in there who fired at me when I tried to stop him but don't worry, I scared the asshole away."

Mr. Singh raised an eyebrow at the feral's horribly slashed shirt. "That hunter did that to you?"

"No, it wasn't him." Creed shook his head and prepared himself to tell the biggest lie of the night. "And it wasn't your Vandevi, either."

"Then who was it?"

The gigantic feral turned his head toward the woods and smirked. "It was just...a cute kitten who had very sharp claws."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **So guys, this was your second update and I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts and suggestions in your reviews, I'm waiting.. :-}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter- 3**

 **Heya there guys, wish y'all a very happy #HappyFriendshipDay :DDD! I don't know if I'm gonna be able to update next week or not so here's your #FD treat, two chapters in the same week, yayyy lol :D!**

 **So now something about the chapter, well I'm doing a little experiment here. The metallic lines down there is actually the conversation between Vandevi and her 'animal' friends in their 'animal' language as we've all seen in some movies so please don't get confused about it.**

 _"Back from your so called night-walk?"_ a pair of glowing eyes halted Vandevi on the entrance who was silently trying to tiptoe into the cave.

 _"It's called night watch, brother."_ the girl flashed a canined grin and pulled an apple out of the pocket of her loincloth.

 _"Kahli..."_ The old snow leopard walked out and shook his head with a sigh. _"Why don't you understand, my little sister? Those humans are dangerous, you should stay away from them."_

 _"No, they should stay away from US."_ she muttered into her first bite.

 _"She's right, Vidal!"_ her little gang exclaimed in unison from behind.

 _"Gawd Zehri, you've become fat, girl, I ain't gonna pull your butt up here next time."_ the owl growled at the snake.

 _"What? I've become fat? Just look at ya, you're the one that waddles around like a fat duck everyday!"_ the snake hissed.

 _"I'm not fat, my feathers make me look poofy!"_ the owl pointed an angry talon at snake.

 _"Hey Ola, Zehri, please guys, please stop fighting."_ Kahli turned her head and glared at her friends, signaling them to keep their mouths shut before her brother.

 _"What else can i expect from these two?"_ Vidal sighed again and walked over to the flat cliff. _"Don't you remember what mother said when she was dying?"_

Kahli let out a sharp breath and walked over to his brother and sat cross legged next to him. _"She said 'No matter what happens, always stay together and protect each other.'"_ she turned her face to him and smiled. _"And trust me brother, you've done a great job about protecting me for past Fifteen years."_

 _"But I'm become old now, dear."_ Vidal sighed again.

 _"Therefore now it's my turn to protect you and you'll be happy to know, today I killed an entire bunch of those pathetic 'hunters' who snuck into our jungle to catch YOU."_

 _"What the hell?!"_ the leopard growled. _"You fought them all alone?! Are you crazy? Why don't you understand it, Kahli, those humans are the worst enemy we animals can have. They have sharp brains, guns and-"_

 _"Claws."_ Ola's sudden mutter caused Kahli to spit out her last bite. He regretted his mistake as he earned a solid stink-eye from Kahli and a slap on the back of his head from Zehri's tail.

 _"What? Claws?"_ Vidal's eyebrowless eyes narrowed. _"What are you guys talking about?"_

 _"Oh it was nothing, bro, they're just talking about a guy who had some..claws...like me."_ she grumbled with a roll of eyes.

 _"Oh not just claws dude, he even had fangs like her."_ it was Zehri this time who also received a hard stink eye+ curse under breath from Kahli.

 _"What? Claws and fangs like her?"_ there was a strange glint in Vidal's eyes. He spun to his sister. _"Please tell me you haven't killed him yet."_

 _"Well...she tried a lot, but the man just didn't die."_ Ola said honestly.

 _"Okay let me get this straight, that man had claws, fangs and couldn't die."_ Vidal unexpectedly laughed out loud. _"Holy Jungle, looks like my little baby sister's found herself a Mat-"_

 _"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoaaa there, brother!"_ Kahli swiftly lifted a hand to interrupt the old leopard. _"He is NOT my Mate!"_

 _"Oh c'mon Kahli, we both know how unique you are."_ Vidal tried to make her understand. _"For the past Fifteen years I've been trying to find a male of your kind so he can be with you when you go into Heat."_ His statement caused Ola to cough and Zehri to let out a hissed whistle with a twirl of eyes.

 _"BRO?!"_ Kalhi exclaimed blushing hard. " _At least not in front of my friends!"_

 _"What? Isn't it true?"_ the aged leopard flaunted a canined grin of his own but soon became serious again. _"We both know how weak and helpless you become in those three damned days. I've seen you writhing in that great pain twice, but not this time. That time is coming soon and we have to stay prepared for it. You're going to find that male, mate with him and then-"_

 _"Then what? Grab his hand and leave this jungle, my home for good so I can live with him in his goddamn 'human' world? once and for all brother, I'm not gonna do...ANYTHING with that guy, EVER! Besides, he's gone and I'm sure he would never come back here."_

 _"Why? What did you do with him, Kahli?"_

 _"She didn't do anything."_ Zehri said. _"Actually he was the one who pulled her in his arms and said something to her in his language before letting her go and then we came back up here."_

Vidal gave himself a solid facepalm and shook his head. _"Listen Kahli, if you ever see that man back here, you're gonna bring him right up here, to me."_

 _"But brother-"_

 _"No buts. Just do as I say next time."_

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"What the hell...?"

Creed's eyes narrowed as he looked at his naked chest in the mirror after shower. His kitten's claws'd left her scars on his skin. He couldn't see it earlier because of all that blood but now that he could, the frown soon melted into a short, crooked smile. He got the first ever scar in his whole fucking life and it was from his Mate. His Mate'd unconsciously _marked_ him.

 _ **Sabertooth growled.**_

 _ **Why the fuck didn't you**_ _ **mark her back?**_

Victor knew his animal was mad at him for letting their Mate go without their mark. She should've been here right now, on his bed, marked, impaled by his cock and writhing under him but no, she was still out there.

 _ **Why?!**_

Well Creed had just one answer to that question. It was a deliberate decision. The moment he saw her sitting on that stone before fire, he knew, that the girl was a maverick. She was a free spirit that couldn't be suppressed by his 'You-Will-Do-As-I-Say-Frail' attitude. She would fight back or run away or try to hurt herself (Which was possible in her 'heat' days) even if he tried to. He still wanted her to be his but for the very first time of his century long life, he wanted it to be _willing_.

"You're mine, kitten." He traced an index claw over a dark, long scar. "And I'm gonna make _you_ say it very soon."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 _"Hey Kahli, 'sup gir-"_ Zehri's cheerful hiss caught in her throat as she saw her friend preparing a pointed stone headed spear. _"What're you doing?"_

 _"Preparing some weapons of my own to face that gigantor next time."_

Zehri gave a hissing laugh. _"But last night you were so sure he wouldn't come here again."_

 _"I still am, but I just wanna stay ready for any unexpected odds."_ the feral girl said, sharpening the edge of the stone on a flint. _"By the way where is Ola?"_

 _"I'm here!"_ the owl declared his landing from up there but the girls' eyes widened as they saw their friend go straight against-

 _"Hey, watch out for the tr-"_ the warning came out late. The owl's face met the tree before he could put a fucking brake on his speed.

 _"Damn you, daylight."_ Owl's now flattened beak mumbled against the rough bark of the tree."

 _"Awww my poor tree!"_ the girls exclaimed in unison and burst out laughing.

Their laughter was abruptly interrupted by a footstep on the dry leaves. The frown was back on Kahli's face as she recognized the smell. She signaled Ola and Zehri to hide and wait for her next signal. She picked up her newly made spear and stalked toward the source of that stench like a real predator. When she was sure her target was behind those shrubs, she threw her spear at it with full force.

"AHHHHH!" a loud roar.

A side-smirk stretched the corner of Kahli's mouth. She smugly stepped ahead to look down at the dying face of her 'kill' but before it could happen, her kill suddenly jumped out of the shrubs, pounced at her and pinned her down under him on the ground. Her little gang's mouths dropped open.

 _"Are they gonna do what that foreign couple was doing behind that tree that day?"_ they both looked at each other. _"Ewwwww!"_

"Do ya really think gettin' rid of me is that easy, kitten?" Creed grinned down at her, grinding his hips against hers.

Kahli snarled in response, furiously struggling underneath the giant man to push him off but he just laughed at her 'cute' attempts until she pulled her knees up to kick him off her. She tried to pick up her spear lying near her but Victor 'out sped' her this time too.

"Is this your great 'weapon' against me today?" he laughed again and broke the damned twig in half on his thigh. "Next time, choose a better stick."

"Urghhh!" the feral girl snarled again and surged forward to claw that fucking smug grin off his face but abruptly and unwantingly halted her feet after a quick thought. She let out a sharp breath and prepared herself to be a little 'civil'.

 _"Who are you?"_ she asked with a questioning sign of her index finger and wiggle of eyebrows.

"Glad to know ya can talk in signs, I'm Victor." Victor smirked and extended his massive hand. "Victor Creed."

She narrowed her eyes at the gesture. She'd never seen any human use it before. She hesitantly advanced and grabbed his hand. First of all, She sniffed it. No poisonous or intoxicating smell coming off it. Then she ran her curious but careful gaze all over it. She looked at the colossal man questioningly.

"It's called a handshake." Victor smirked and showed how it was done with his other hand. He had to bit back a loud laugh when she finally caught his clawed fingers and shook them vigorously. His kitten was so fun.

She released his hand with a short and signaled him to follow her. There was someone on the hill who was eager to meet this gigantic stranger. Simpering, Creed got behind her but as she spun, her dreadlocks poked into his nostrils. _Damn she had deadlocks for hair?_ It was the only thing he couldn't notice last night because he was busy checking out her face and her boobs and her...

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 _"Hey brother, look who's come here to meet you."_ Kahli called her brother in her animal language that got Creed's eyes widened.

 _She can talk to animals?_

Now this was something Creed hadn't expected at all. His eyebrows touched the sky when a big fucking snow leopard walked out of that small cave and advanced toward him.

Vidal didn't need to ask his sister who this big guy was. His old but still functioning senses did that for him. He walked toward him with a warning growl. He needed to make sure this man was a right Mate for his little sister.

The old leopard looked at the feral man from head to toe. Those two idiotic buddies of his sister were right. He _really_ had pointed canines and razor-sharp claws like his sister. He took a deep inhale. Strange, the man even smelled like her, the jungle after rains.

Creed could see what the leopard was doing. It was trying to confirm if he was dangerous to the girl standing besides him or not. he wasn't sure what his relation with HIS kitten was, but it shouldn't be anywhere near... He cringed at that damned thought.

The inspection was finally over. Vidal turned to his sister. " _Your stupid friends were right, sister. He's really one of your kind."_

 _"So what?"_ Kahli snorted with crossed arms. _"What do you want me to do now? Be friends with him?"_

The elder brother smirked. _"Well that's exactly what I want you to do right now."_

 _"What?!"_ the feral female almost roared. _"How can you-"_

 _"That's necessary, sister."_ the leopard gave a growling command. _"You'll have to do it for your own good. I've already lost a lot, and I'm not losing you to that damned cycle of yours."_

 _"But brother-"_

His voice softened a bit _"Please, Kahli. You'll have to do it."_ Vandevi gave a helpless nod. She glared at the feral man before stepping toward him. She drank down her anger and hesitantly extended her hand, as Creed did a little while ago.

Creed smirked her grumpily cute attempt. It was the first step of his kitten towards their future relationship. he heartily shook the little, delicate hand with his huge one. "Let's begin again kitten, I'm Creed, Victor Creed."

Vandevi let out a short, nervous smile. She knew he'd told her his name and now it was her turn to do the same but how would she do that? She'd never tried to speak 'human' before.

She placed her right hand over her heart as her lips began trembling, trying hard to form the syllables of her name. "K-Ka-h-li."

"What?" Creed had a teasing tone. "Khali?"

She vigorously shook her head and tried to spell it again. "Ka-h-li."

"Ohhh Kahli, right?" she gave a grinning nod. Her bright smile melted Victor's heart. It was the most beautiful smile he'd even seen on any frail's face but his kitten, she was no frail, she was a woman. A woman with a brave heart and fighting spirit who didn't deny her animal like many others. She was a perfect match for him and his animal and she'd be his soon. Very soon.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Uh-oh, looks like this beautiful start of Victor Sabertooth Creed and Kahli's relationship is being leered at by some evil eyes through their binoculars.

 **"Zara dekho to, Vandevi ki bhi love story shuru ho rahi hai."-** Now just look at that, the start of an epic love story of Vandevi.; the familiar voice smirked before removing the binoculars and revealing a black eyepatch.

 **"To Ab aage kya karna hai, boss?"-** So what are going to do next, boss?; one of new butt boys asked.

He picked up his binoculars again. **"Abhi to unn dono ko thoda laparwaah hone do, phir fasaayenge saalo ko apne jaal mein!"-** For now, we're going to let them get a bit careless about everything before we catch the fucking love birds in our trap!

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **If anyone's still confused about the characters :-**

 **Kahli- The Vandevi**

 **Vidal- The old snow leopard and Kahli's step brother from her adoptive mother.**

 **Ola- The owl and Kahli's friend**

 **Zehri- the female snake and Kahli's friend**

 **Soooo, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please let me know your thoughts about it in your awesome reviews, they're my energy booster peeps :p!**

 **Last but not the least, please don't forget the grand premiere of the fifth and the last season of Ray Donovan on August 6th at 9PM ET/PT. I'm already missing Liev :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter- 4**

 **Hey there people, here's your fourth chapter with a big dose of funny moments and great feral action. Hope y'all like it :-}**

 **Once again a giant THANK YOU to** **angel897** **,** **Cutie Pie** **and** **Lorna Roxen** **for their awesome reviews, you guys are AWESOMEEE!**

Victor ran his predatory gaze from left to right. His sharp ears trying to catch every small movement in the air. His claws itching to grab his prey. His prey's scent was coming closer, closer, closer...

She's right above his head.

Just as his kitten jumped down onto him like a real leopardess, Creed spun around with lightning speed and seized her small but strong body with his mighty arms and slammed her down to the ground with himself on the top.

"That not fair, Viktar." Kahli giggled softly, her head still spinning a little bit due to meeting the ground hard.

"Next time, don't play hide-and-seek with me, kitten." Creed smugly grinned down at her. His body perfectly and deliciously pinning her to the ground. It'd been three weeks since he met the great Goddess of the Jungle. He'd been coming here daily to meet his little kitten with some kindergarten books and other stuff like phone, tab, et cetera to teach her his language and everything else about 'his' world and gotta say, she was a damned fast learner and thanks to these small meetings, they'd become really good...friends, something Creed'd never called any other frail in his whole life.

"Now get of me." she playfully tried to push him off her.

"Nope, lemme punish ya first." Creed grinned again and pinched her nipple.

"OWWW! pleese let go, Viktar!" she laughed loudly, trying to make him leave the throbbing flesh. A group of monkeys suddenly started throwing mangoes down at Creed to make the scary feral let go of their Queen. That made Kahli laugh even harder.

Victor glared at the monkeys over his shoulder and gave them all his hardest stink-eye. "Who're they now? Your Z+ security?"

"No, they my public." Kahli gave another wide grin.

Victor shook his head laughingly and released the hardened nub before getting off her. He did a swift kick up and extended his hand. Kahli took it with a smirking roll of eyes.

"How you always catch me?" she asked with a grumpy pout.

"Just like you always 'catch' me." His clawed forefinger smugly tapped the side of his nose. "With this."

"Yeah right." Kahli gave a big eye roll this time.

"By the way, where are your two pea-brained bodyguards?"

"Ola sleep and Zehri busy in lunch." she replied in her broken English.

"And your oldass brother?"

"Hey!" Kahli gave a soft warning. No joking on her beloved brother. "He Rest. He not come out in daylight anymore." there was a little bit of sadness in Kahli's eyes. She hated to admit her brother'd become old and weak and wouldn't possibly be with her till next year.

"Okaayyy, so that means we're alone for a while." a mischievous glint in Victor's eyes. "Let's use it to have some real fun."

Kahli couldn't understand his double meaning jokes and took his idea of having 'fun' in some other direction. "You want fun, let's swim." she grinned and pulled the giant feral with her for their everyday swimming time.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **"Aakhir hum abhi se current shuru kyu nahi kar dete, boss? Per rakhte hi marne do saalon ko!"** \- Why aren't we turning on the current right now, let the two die as they step into the water!; one of tne eyed-hunter's butt boys barked out his advice.

 **"Nahi! Aisa sochiyo bhi mat, wo ladki aur uska boyfriend tagde wale mutants lagte hain. Dono paani me per rakhne se pehle hi samajh jaayenge usme kuch gadbad hai. Thoda sabar rakh, aane de unko andar. Jaise hi unka dhyaan bata, hum apna kaam kar denge."** \- No! Don't even think about it, the girl and her boyfriend are damn class five mutants! They're gonna sense our trap before they step in. Let them get in. Once they're busy having fun, we'll finish the party forever.

 **"Aapko yakin hai, ki wo log aayenge, boss?"-** Are you sure, that they would come, boss?; another goon asked.

 **"Haan bilkul, unn pe kai dino nazar aise hi nahi rakhi, beta."** \- Yes, I'm, boys. We've kept watch on their activities for past three weeks, it's their 'fun' time.; the one-eyed man smirked maliciously.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"So you ain't gonna take that off?" grumbling Victor pointed his index finger at the old rag wrapped around Kahli's private parts.

She narrowed her eyes at the smirking feral waiting for her in the water. "I not stupid, Viktar. I see the girl in that book. She was in the cloth in that square pond."

Victor laughed out loud. "That's called Bikini, baby, and that 'square pond' was swimming pool."

"What-ever." the female feral grumbled and jumped into the river with a loud splash.

"So you want to wander around dripping wet, huh? Well I certainly don't mind." he once again leered at his Mate's glistening body.

"I have more cloth." she replied nonchalantly, cutting through the water with her arms. Like always, all the fishes of the river swam to her and made a circle around her to talk to their Goddess. Victor found it mesmerizing every time.

"What are they sayin'?" he asked smirking.

"They say you big and scary."Aks grinned mischievously.

Creed's smirk instantly turned into a playful frown. "And what did you say?"

"I say I like big and scary." damn, she said it so innocently and without blushing. Victor had to smirk on that.

"By the way why do you always wrap those 'human' rags around your body? Why not some deer or tiger skin?" Creed needed to know it. That was something that separated her from all the 'jungle frails' he'd read about in the books or seen on the TV.

"Becoz I Vandevi, I not kill animals of my jungle. I hunt humans and wear their cloth as my..." she couldn't find the right word for her 'conquests'.

"Trophy?" Victor completed her sentence smirking.

"Yes. Trophy." she grinned.

"And what about that deer skin you wrap around yourself at night?"

"That my brother's kill. Deer skin more warm than human cloth."

An unconscious smile touched Victor's lips. "You're really an interesting kitten, you know that?"

Kahli gave a playfully shrug. "I know."

They laughed together this time but their laughter was soon interrupted by a bunch of 'outer' smells in the air. One of them smelled disgustingly familiar.

"Did ya smell that too?" Creed asked Kahli, a dangerous expression abruptly crossed his face.

"Yes." Kahli nodded with furrowed eyebrows. "Someone enter my jungle. Let's go out and catch them." as the feral couple decided to get out of the water, the pack of hunters growled in frustration and promptly threw a pair of live electric wires into the water. A sudden and very powerful wave of electricity ran through the water. Victor, kahli and all the animals living in the river felt the sudden and powerful shock of 440 volts and began squirming in bone numbing agony.

The evil men laughed out loud on their great success. **"Chalo ab uss budhe tendue ko pakadte hain."** \- c'mon, let go catch that old leopard now."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 _"What?! You've seen that one eyed man enter the woods?"_ Vidal agitatedly asked Zehri.

 _"Yes, I have. There are Six of them and they have guns and a big, box-like thing."_

 _"And where is Kahli?"_

 _"I-I don't know, Ola's taking his nap, I'm here so she must be with Viktar."_

 _"Oh Lord."_ Vidal shook his head. _"Go find them both and inform them about the human attack."_ as Zehri nodded and turned to leave, they heard those damned humans, trying to climb up the hill to catch Vidal.

Vidal let out a furious growl. _"Go, find them."_ he sternly commanded Zehri.

 _"But Vidal-"_

 _"I said GO!"_

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Desperately moving through the water with his numbing legs and arms, Victor laboriously pulled himself and Kahli out of the river and laid her down on the bank. Their electric burns and bluing bodies began healing as their factors kicked in.

"H-Hey, open your eyes, kitten." Victor tapped her cheek frantically. Deep perturbation and something very close to fear crept into in his eyes. He'd already lost a lot, he couldn't lose his precious kitten this time...

Kahli opened her eyes as soon as her healing took care of the damage done by that fucking electric shock. The blurred vision before her slowly cleared. She blinked softly, trying to recognize the man before her eyes. "V-Viktar?"

"Yeah it's me, baby." he stroked her cheek with a relieved smile and helped her sit up.

 _"Kahli!"_ Zehri's hiss and the flutter of Ola's wings pulled the feral couple's attention. _"Are you okay?!"_

 _"Y-Yeah I'm fine, but I just-"_

 _"Yeah I know!"_ Zehri hissed." _Those humans, I saw them sneak into the wood and they-"_

 _"And they what?"_ Zehri and Ola looked to each other hesitantly.

 _"T-They're after Vidal again."_ Ola said nervously.

 _"Vidal?!"_ Kahli ran a hand through her hair in pure anger and frustration.

"What happened, kitten?"

"T-They here for Vidal again, for his skin." her eyes turned predatorily pitch-dark with a loud snarl.

"Those assholes won't even be able ta touch him." Sabertooth also declared his presence with a rapid change of eyes. "Ya rest here and I'm goin' ta-"

"No I come with you!" Kahli protested, taking in the poignant view of water. All the fishes and other habitants of the river couldn't survive the deadly shock and now their corpses were floating on the surface. It filled Goddess of the Jungle with unimaginable rage.

"No! Ya stay here frail and I will go!" Sabertooth snarled.

"No! They kill MY animals and Vidal MY brother, so I come too!" she snarled back with a furious change of eyes of her own. Pitch black versus pitch black. This was the very first time her eyes'd taken their animalistic color before Sabertooth and he liked it.

"Fine!" Sabertooth growled and shot back up and yanked his Mate back to her feet. "C'mon, let's go!"

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Vidal could hear them come closer, they were almost up there with their rifles. He needed to save himself from them but how?

 **"C'mon sathiyon, aaj ye sala tendua bach ke nahi jana chahiye!"** \- C'mon guys, let's get this fucking leopard!" they all finally reached up and pulled out their guns. The leader signaled one of his minions to throw the poisonous fume canister into the hole so they their prey could creep out this little hole like a writhing rat and they could kill it clean and easy.

Just as the small canister touched the ground of the dark cave, thick white smoke filled it completely. Vidal's battered lungs quickly gave away and the poor animal finally dragged himself out of his hideout coughing horrendously.

On the other hand, the hunter and his gang was ready with their guns, but as he pointed his gun at Vidal, Ola came flying like an arrow and clawed at his hand holding the trigger, he dropped it down with a squeal.

 **"Urghhh, fir se nahi!"** \- Urghhh, not again!" the leader barked in pure anger and signaled his men to point their guns at the bird but before they could do so, Kahli and Victor reached up to rescue the old leopard at the right time and started clearing the ground with the help of their little army of monkeys.

The boss of hunters couldn't see his bunch get slaughtered like damned cattle again. He pulled the monkey trying to claw his other eye off his face before picking up his gun from the ground and shot it down. Sabertooth and Kahli, both spun their murderous glares to the hunter. The death of that innocent animal infuriated both ferals. Kahli signaled Sabertooth to finish that monster but as he lunged at him on all fours, the evil man lifted his gun through the air and fired at him.

"VIKTAR!" Kahli screamed and rushed to Victor.

The bullet went through Victor's right shoulder but unlike other times, Victor hit the ground in pain this time and to his biggest surprise, his wound wasn't healing.

"What did ya think, feral? I've come here without any preparation?" the hunter smirked down at the bleeding man on the ground. "The bullet that just made a hole in your fucking skin is a 'healing factor killing' bullet ordered from USA. First test goes on you and now it's your fucking girlfriend's turn."

Shit, as he pointed his gun at Kahli and fired to finish the biggest obstacle in his mission, Vidal jumped out of nowhere and took the bullet on him. The old cat hit the ground with a loud roar.

"VIDAL!" Kahli screamed again as her brother's whimpering body staggered down to the ground.

"Urghh!" the huntsman roared at another failure and tried to shoot at Kahli again but Creed quickly dragged himself back to his feet before pouncing at him on all his fours and drove his taloned hand through his stomach.

"Vidal..." Kahli surged over to his brother and grabbed him in her arms while all her friends encircled the siblings.

He slowly opened his eyes and nuzzled against his sister's crying face. _"D-Don't cry dear, i-it had to happen one day..."_

 _"No! I'm not gonna let anything happen to you!"_ she snarled and looked up to Creed with a silent plea in her teary eyes. He nodded and pulled out his phone of his back pocket before walking away to find network.

 _"H-He's a nice human."_ Vidal gave a pained smile.

 _"Yes, he is."_ Kahli smiled back. _"He's been a great help today."_

 _"A-And I'm sure he will be a great Mate in the future."_ his left trembling paw reached up and wiped his sister's tears away.

 _"After mother's death, I've always seen you as my own Cub and I cannot imagine a future filled with endless loneliness for you after my death. Therefore,"_ he took her hand in his paw. _"I want you to...leave this jungle and go with Victor to your own world."_

 _"WHAT?!"_ Ola and Zehri shouted in unison.

His words shattered her heart into million pieces. _"But brother-"_

 _"Please kahli, try to understand, child. I cannot let those humans take you as a threat in their eyes anymore. You should be among them, not against them. And as far as it's about me and all your friends, we know how to take care of ourselves."_

She shook her head, streams of salted water running down her cheeks. _"I-I don't want to go, brother."_

Vidal let out a shuddering sigh, tears of sadness forming in his eyes too. _"I don't want you to either, my child but that is necessary."_

"I've called for medical help. They'll be here any minute." Victor informed the siblings. Kahli nodded and wrapped her slender arms around her brother. Vidal closed his eyes with a slight whine.

Kahli pushed against her brother's forehead with her own as feline affection and whispered softly. _"I promise brother, I promise I will do as you say."_

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **I hope you enjoyed the comedy + mush + action chapter. If you liked it, please leave a review to let me know your thoughts on it and yes, this story is totally different from my comic/movie league so suggestions and ideas are most welcome :-}**

 **Next Week:- The adventures of Vandevi in Victor Sabertooth Creed's world begin. Just a little wait...;-}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter- 5**

 **Heya guys, here's your Fifth update, hope y'all like it :-}**

 **NoFace- Thanks for reading the last chapter and I can see your confusion. Maybe you didn't read my 3rd chapter's A.N. carefully so let me clear something again :-**

 **1\. Kahli and all her animal friends talk in their ANIMAL language but the TRANSLATION is being shown in** _Metallic_ **English as we've seen in THE JUNGLE BOOK where animals and Mowgli talk in English but when it comes to talk to Victor in real life, Kahli seriously doesn't understand his language but since she's a feral with super senses and brain, she's learning it very fast through all the books, magazines and other stuff he brings for her everyday.**

 **2\. She didn't like Victor Creed at all until she spent three weeks with him, she was totally defensive in their first meeting as you've read in Chapter- 2 but her brother wants her to be friends with Victor so they both could be comfortably ready for their feral bond in her 'heat' time. So they're both trying their best.**

 **3\. And yes, I know I'm keeping Victor a little bit out of character here. He's not being the typical Victor Sabertooth Creed who's going in there to grab her hair and drag her with him because female ferals are almost extinct. He doesn't want to lose this only one who's stronger and more savage than any other female feral of the world. Even if he forces himself upon her, she will fight back, run away and try to hurt to herself in her 'heat' days which are going to come soon. Hope that explains everything :-}**

"When he come back?" Kahli asked agitatedly as she came out of hiding. Her brother'd just been carried out of the wood on a strange, bed like thing she'd seen in that magazine. Victor'd strictly forbidden her to come into sight of those foresters. The existence of Vandevi'd been an urban legend among the locals and it needs to stay that way or all the killings she'd done in past twelve years would come out and she would become a goddamned cold-blooded murderer in the eyes of the whole country.

"Doctors'll be able to say anything about it once the bullet is out but I'm sure It's not gonna take him more than a few weeks to be able to be discharged."

She sat on a boulder. "It my fault." she lowered her head and whispered to herself. A couple of tears trickled down to the ground. Ola and Zehri sat near her feet and tried to comfort her by pressing their heads against her legs.

Creed walked over to her and crouched down before her. His index claw lifted her chin and wiped her tears. "You brother'll be fine. I'll make sure he comes back as soon as possible and then-"

"He want me to go with you." her mutter cut him off abruptly.

"What?" he couldn't believe what she just said.

"He think I not safe here becoz human think me danger."

 _ **Sabertooth grins widely.**_

 _ **That's what we wanted to hear for you, Mate!**_

That was exactly what Victor'd wanted to hear from her mouth for the past so many weeks. He knew he should be happy but the sadness of her face stopped the content grin from taking over his lips.

He stroked her cheek. "And you don't want to go, do you?"

She sighed and leaned into his palm. "This jungle...my home, Viktar. Vidal say I was very small when his mother Nala find me. My father and mother leave me becoz I born with these claws and teeth." she looked down at her claws and traced her thumbs over them.

She looked back up to the feral male. The tears caused by painful memories swimming in those big, brown pools. "Our mother die to save us from a human hunter. That why I hate them. All these animals, they my family. I want to save my family from those humans and..." she choke up abruptly. This was the very first time when she opened up to Creed like this and for the very first time, a frail's waterworks melted something inside Saber Fucking Tooth. Creed could understand her pain. He'd also once swore to protect and take care of Jimmy just like that.

He hastily pulled her into his arms. His massive arms enveloped around her little frame like a protective shield. "Don't cry, kitten. I know you don't want to leave your old brother and other friends alone here but I promise you baby, that they all will be completely safe here in your absence. I've talked to the Forest Ministry. I told them about trafficking and poaching going on here and they've assured me that they are going to transform it into a wildlife sanctuary so none of its inhabitants can be hunted down by those human bastards again."

"Really?" her surprised tone whispered against his clothed chest.

"Yes." he said, rubbing her back gently. "Anything else that's stoppin' you from comin' with me?

"Yes. What if I not like there?" another silly worry from the feral girl.

Creed smirked into her deep brown dreads. He needed to lighten up the situation. "Then you can come back here if you want."

 _ **Sabertooth laughs out loud.**_

 _ **Only in her fuckin' dreams!**_

Kahli pulled off with a playfully cocked brow. "No, you not let me."

Creed flashed a canined grin. "Damn right I won't."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 _"Hey brother, welcome back."_

The old leopard'd been discharged from the veterinary hospital today. His eyes widened in pleasant shock as he saw his little sister standing before him in those 'human' clothes with Victor. Even her messy hair was pulled back. She was really looking like one of them.

"Go, meet him." Creed said softly and left them both alone for a while.

She walked over to him and squatted down before him. _"How are you now?"_

 _"I am just fine but you..."_ he shook his head with a wide, fanged grin. _"You look so great in these human clothes."_

She smiled back and stroked his soft fur. _"Viktar's brought them."_

 _"You're really looking like-"_

 _"Viktar's taking me with him today."_ she abruptly snarled it out.

 _"What?"_ a wide shock in the old leopard's eyes. _"So Soon?!"_

 _"Isn't that what you wanted?"_ she said bitterly. She was still pretty upset over her brother's decision of sending her away. This was the biggest decision of her life and she had no say in it.

 _"I know you are still angry about all of this but please, try to understand my fear. If keeping you away from my sight keeps you safe...I will do it at any cost."_ His throat turned husky with the sudden surge of emotions.

 _"Brother..."_ Kahli hugged him tightly and let a single tear escape the corner of her left eye. This creature, who'd been her only family for the last twelve years, she wouldn't be able to see his face again. Agonizing pain pierced her heart. She would miss him, she would miss him so much.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 _"We'll miss you a lot."_ Zehri and Ola climbed up Kahli's shoulders and snuggled into her cheeks.

 _"I'll miss you guys, too."_ she smiled weakly, a couple of tears swimming in her eyes. She'd promised to herself that she wouldn't cry when she said goodbye to her friends forever but still...

 _"Will you ever come back here?"_ Ola asked sadly, wiping a single tear off the corner of his eyes with his index talon.

 _"I hope so, big guy."_ she hated to lie but...

 _"Don't worry about us and your brother. We will look after of him."_ Zehri gave an assuring hiss.

"C'mon kitten, we're gettin' late." Victor growled from behind. Their private Jet was waiting for them.

She slowly got up and spun her gaze all around her. Her brother and all other animals of her jungle were standing around her to give their Goddess an unforgettable farewell she truly deserved.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Oooooh that a big machine bird!" Victor bit back a laugh at Kahli's exclamation. Her eyeballs turned into teacups as she saw this gigantic, metal 'bird'.

"It ain't a bird, kitten, it's an aeroplane." he turned to his assistant stealing hesitant glances at the feral woman. Before his eyes could travel down and notice the soft peaks of her braless nipples-

"You done starin'?" his boss's possessive growl caused him to straighten and clear his throat.

"S-Sorry, sir."

"Is everything ready in the mansion?"

"Yes, sir. I called Mr. Wilson in the morning and he said that your guest's room'd been prepared."

"Good." he turned back to the feral girl and grinned. "C'mon kitten, time to go home."

"We go in it?"

"Yes." he said with a roll of eyes as he stepped on the first stair of the plane and extended his hand.

Her jaw hit the floor again. "Oooooh we can take all my friends in it.

He chuckled. "Yeah but some other day, now c'mon," she smiled and took his hand as she stepped towards her new life.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Welcome back, sir." the middle aged butler adjusted his glasses and welcomed his Master and his guest with the good, old never changing smile.

"OOOOOH.." Kahli ran her bulged out eyes all around. This 'house' of Viktar, it was no house, it was..it was...she didn't even have words to describe the splendor of his 'cave'.

Creed smirked smugly at another amusing reaction from his kitten and wrapped his arm around her. She wasn't looking one bit tired even after spending twenty fucking hours just sitting on her ass. She did nothing but staring out of the window all the time and squealing in awe over stupid things like a bright sunrise, white clouds and the goddamned landscape of miniature buildings. It was all totally new and bedazing for her and amusing but also frustrating for him and gawd, he was now really having doubts if she was really a feral or not because all she was nibbling on the plane was a small 'leaf bag' full of bananas and mangoes, a small gift from the Monkey Club of her jungle.

"So how was the journey, sir?" Wilson asked, takin off Victor's coat.

"Like always, boring and tiring." he snorted and turned to the female feral completely mesmerised by the grandness of the mansion. "This is Kahli, my Mate."

"I beg you pardon, sir?" the old man had no idea what the heck this 'Mate' thing is.

Before Creed could growl at the old servant for his little back-talk, Kahli extended her hand.

"I, Kahli." the sight of her razor-sharp claws and the flash of her pearly white fangs caused the butler to push a dry gulp down his throat. Now he probably knew what a 'Mate' was.

"Hello, Ms...Kahli." he nervously took the hand. Kahli heartily and vigorously shook his hand as Victor taught her. Creed once again barely drank down a loud laugh.

The kitten was just...

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"This is your room, ma'am, I hope you'd like it." Kahli's eyebrows once again shot skyward as she ran her eyes around. The room was even bigger than entire cliff their cave was situated on. Why is everything so big in this 'house' of Victor?

"This not a room, this a village." she said mesmerised.

The aged butler suppressed a chuckle. "No, Ma'am, this is a room indeed."

His sentence pulled her out of her train of thought. She turned around. "Why you call me mam? Call me Kahli."

"But Ma'am-"

"Kahli." she almost growled this time.

"Okay...Kahli." he said nervously. "This is your room and that's your bathroom. I've kept the tub ready. You please freshen up first and then join Mr. Creed for dinner."

"I not hungry." she shook her head. "And I not know what fre-sh-en up is."

"Uhhh...freshen up means...taking a bath."

"Bath?" she was even more confused now.

"Uhm.." the old man scratched his bald head. "Bath means..uhhh-yes, wash yourself with water." another confusing reply.

"Wash, water...you mean swim?"

"Uh-yes, something like..swim." he let out a silent phew. Where the heck did Mr. Creed find 'this thing'?

"Okay. Swim. I like swim." she grinned like an idiot and trotted into the master bathroom.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"So she in bathroom?" Creed asked nonchalantly, running his eyes over the files of his monthly revenue.

"Yes, sir. She said she wasn't hungry and just wanted to rest after the bath."

"Okay. Did you tell her how the jet panels and other things work in there?" Wilson's face blanched at once. How the heck did he forget to-

"AHHHH!" A loud groan from the bathroom yanked the attention of both men. Victor promptly ran toward Kahli's room.

"What the fuck?!" a great water mess was waiting for his eyes. The jets were left open and the half of tub's water was sloshed out but instead of hurrying over to the feral damsel in soaking distress and pulling her out of the tub she'd fallen upside down into, Creed burst into loud laughter.

"Stop laughing and help me." Kahli hissed through clenched teeth.

Creed barely suppressed another grin before turning off the shower and walked over to her lazily. He caught her legs swinging in the air and gave a toothy grin. "How did you end up like this?"

"Your servant say to swim but there no river or pond here. I touch that square thing and rain start. I step back and then I not know how but I fall in this big...bowl."

Victor couldn't suppress it any moment and burst into laughter again. Kahli grumbled at his rude behavior but deep down, it felt good to see him laugh so boisterously.

"It's not a bowl kitten, it's a tub and we take bath in it."

"Yes, bath, he say to take bath but-"

"But he forgot to tell you how to use it, right?" he pulled her out with another fanged grin and leered at her soaked, white shirt. Her 'braless' nipples were already making solid peaks against the soft fabric but dayum! Now those brown circles were clearly visible in the wet, translucent cloth clung to her upper half and awaking Creed's sleeping tiger down there.

He shook his head with hard (painfully hard) determination. No, not now. She needed to look a little 'presentable' first and then they were going to meet an old friend who was a goddamned walking Encyclopedia about Ferals. Creed knew about his kind more than anyone out there but unfortunately, his knowledge was mostly based on male ferals and female ferals were a totally different science. He needed to know everything about his kitten and and her vulnerable state in her upcoming cycle before they started boinking like fucking rabbits.

"Uhm.." he cleared his throat and pulled a towel from the hanger. "We'll do somethin' about your 'bath' tomorrow. Right now, you need to change. Get rid of those clothes and I'm tellin' Wilson to pull out the nightwear I bought you in India." he rushed out of the bathroom before she could notice the fucking tent between his legs. He needed to get rid of it and he'd gotten a good 'picture' for tonight.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this one. Don't forget to review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter- 6**

 **Yoohoo peeps, another update...**

 **A big thanks to** **Angel897** **,** **Gloria** **,** **RecalcitrantRach** **and a** **cute** **guest for their sweet reviews, the more reviews, favorites and follows I get, the sooner the updates will come.**

Kahli came out of the bathroom, lazily rubbing her wet hair with the a fluffy towel. The nightwear was too silky and clingy for her liking but what could she say about Viktar's pick? He knew about them more than she did.

Her eyes once again roamed around and caught a wooden tablelike thing near her bed. She sauntered over to it. Her eyes broadened again as she found a copy of herself standing on the other side. She cocked her head to the side in confusion as her left forefinger hesitantly touched the smooth surface. When the image didn't shake, She grinned like a damned Cheshire cat and started making various emojis before it.

"It's a mirror." Wilson's smirking sentence caused her to stop grimacing abruptly and straighten. She cleared her throat.

"It shows your reflection on the other side. People stand before it everyday and get ready." the old man tried to make her understand in simple words.

"R-Ref-lec-tion?"

"The reflection means the exact copy of your image in the mirror. You see, whenever we stand before the mirror-"

"I know what ref-lec-tion is." Kahli interrupted the old man offendedly. Did he really think she was that stupid? "I see my ref-lec-tion in river water everyday but I never see a mirror before. Why ref-lec-tion not shake in it?"

"Because it's solid glass." that was the best explanation the grey-haired man could give.

"G-lass?"

"Well, the glass is..." the old man let out a tired sigh and shook his head. The girl asked too many questions and he had a lot of other things to do.

"I'll tell you that in the morning, miss. For now, you need to go to your bed and try to sleep, good night." before she could asked another stupid question, the butler hastily picked up her soaked clothes from the floor of bathroom and hurried out.

Kahli pursed her lips and shrugged before strolled over to her bed. She giggled as she plopped down onto it and bounced back. The mattress was so soft, silky and padded. She promptly got up and started jumping on it like a damned five year old.

"The bed is GOOOOD!"

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Fuck, kitten! Put it in yer mouth, bab-"

Creed's loud groan caught in his throat as his Mate's soft scent hit his nostrils. His fist was wrapped around his rock-hard cock and his climax was just a few strokes away but-

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath. He hastily stowed himself away in his pants and climbed out of the bed to open the door before she could even knock.

"Why the hell aren't you asleep yet, kitt-" his growl hitched in his throat as his eyes caught the eye widening sight of the feral girl in that V neck satin nightgown stopping mid-thigh. That was enough to drive any red-blooded man crazy.

Totally unaware of the prominent bulge between Creed's legs, Kahli lazily walked in, rubbing her eyes. Her sleepy eyes once again turned into saucers when they roamed around this little palace Creed slept in. Grandness, spaciousness and lavishness, these three things were filling every corner of the room. The exotic paintings, expensive furniture, a gigantic bed and yes, a strangely beautiful decoration of colorful cards marked with distinguishing motifs on the wall behind the headboard. The cards really caught her attention. Before she could ask him about them-

"I asked ya somethin', kitten. Why the hell aren't you asleep yet?" he repeated the question.

She turned back to him with a super innocent face. "I try to sleep in that room but I can not becoz...I miss Vidal and my friends." there was great sadness in her big eyes this time. Creed sighed and ran a hand down his face. The poor kid had to leave everything she'd known for the past nineteen years behind. That fucks with everyone's head.

 _ **Sabertooth growls.**_

 _ **Then what the fuck are ya doin' here dumbass, go comfort our Mate!**_

He walked over to her and cupped her cheek. "I know it's not easy for you, kitten. Your life's been a damn roller-coster ride in the last three weeks and every frail misses her family and friends in such a situation."

She frowned at once. "Frail?"

He smirked down at her. "Frail means...a girl or woman in my dictionary, especially a weak one."

She momentarily thought over the word before opening her mouth again. "I not weak so I not frail." she said matter-of-factly.

He grinned. "Damn right."

she grinned back and spun around to jump into his bed. It was also as soft and plumpy as hers. "Can I sleep here tonite?"

The grin disappeared as soon as he hear her. His cock so desperately wanted her to, but he couldn't because-

 _ **Sabertooth snorts.**_

 _ **Because yer a dumbshit.**_

He ignored Sabertooth's taunt and stiffened his face. "No you can't. Go back to your room."

"But Viktar..." she gave that damned puppy dog face. "I try to sleep there but can not. It so big, dark and empty."

"He tried to sound annoyed. "Look kitten-"

"Pleaseeeee." damn those big, puppy dog eyes and plumpy pout.

"Okay." he grumbled. "But just for one night. Grab the left side and I keep the AC high."

"AC?"

"You'll know what an AC is when your ass freezes in the next ten minutes, now scoot over." she did as he said grinning.

They both slipped under the silky, black sheets. Victor locked his arms behind his hands and tried to close his eyes but-

"So what you want me to put in my mouth?" Creed's eyes snapped open as he heard her.

He snapped his neck to her. "What?"

She turned her face to his. "I hear you from out. You said 'put it in your mouth, kitten'. What I have to put in my mouth?"

Creed's mouth went dry at the bluntness of her question. Her brown pupils still boring into his, looking for the answer his roaring tiger was so damned ready to give but his goddamned mind was resisting.

 _ **Sabertooth howls.**_

 _ **Come here, kitten, lemme show ya what I wanna put in that sweet, pouty mouth of yers.**_

 _Oh just shut the fuck up, ya animal!_

 _ **Fuck you! Bein' a fuckin' monk before her is yer job, not mine.**_

 _It's not bein' monk, it's playin' nice and safe until we find out how it really goes with feral frails in their 'heat' time._

Suddenly his face turned dominating. His jacking off time was already ruined and now he just needed a goddamned good sleep. "Just zipper up that yapping bag and close your eyes, little girl or I'll bend you over my knee and spank ya."

"Spank?"

"Just shut it, kitten!"

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

With a loud yawn, Kahli stretched her arms and groggily open her eyes. Her cave's old ceiling, her brother's scolding growl, the loud chirps of birds and Ola and Zehri's morning fight, none of those things was here to greet her this time. A new day of her life had begun in this biggg 'cave' of Victor (And on his bed). A deep line of sadness crossed her face again but she pushed it away quickly because she knew that was how her mornings were going to start from now on.

She tried to recognize her surroundings. The silk sheet and blanket was resting on the floor and Victor's left heavy arm was wrapped around her small waist. Victor smelled her awakened scents but decided to stay still for a while and see what she'd do next. She tried to move and slowly pushed her bottom against Victor's thigh but felt something hard and hot against her clothed ass. Her eyebrows frowned. She slowly unwrapped Victor's arms and sat up. Her eyes travelled down his chest and stopped on a strange bulge between his legs. What is it? Was it there last night too?

She knew the male animals had 'something' between their legs that was a let out for peeing like female genitals but she'd never actually seen it before. And if Viktar had something like that too, then...why didn't she ever notice it before? She swam with him everyday but she'd really never noticed it before. Maybe because, she was too busy eyeing his rippling muscles and wide, naked chest and those eight freaking squares on his abdomen. Damn, a scary man like him shouldn't have an eye widening body like that. It was enough to make any woman's heart pound out of her chest. But he can't, he shouldn't. If he wants her to be only his, he also gotta be only hers. Instinctively, her claws already did that for her in their first encounter. She smiled at that memory. She didn't know how it happened, but seeing her claw marks on his chest and midsection always filled her with a smug pride.

Well, she still didn't know what it was so to find the answers to all her questions, her fingers nervously reached over to touch it. A sharp hiss jumped out of Creed's mouth as her index finger touched it. She waited for Victor to open his eyes but when he didn't, her touch got a little bolder and she started tracing her slender fingers up and down over it. Her eyes broadened a little when she felt it twitch against the inner skin of her fingers. Taking it as an encouragement, as her hand tried to slowly pull the zip down to see what was hidden behind it, something hit her with lightning speed and before she could understand what the hell just happened, she found herself on her back with her wrists pinned over her head by one large hand of a glaring Victor who'd been tolerating the whole teasing for past fifteen damned minutes.

"What the hell do ya think yer doin', little girl?"

"I-I..." she gulped, her words hitched in her throat. "I-I just-"

"You were what?" he growled and pushed his zipped up crotch forward, letting her feel the rock hard blue against her core. "tryin' ta see what I have behind that zip?"

"N-No, I mean, y-yes, i-i mean-no." her reply was completely overwhelmed by his action.

He suddenly grinned down at her. "Well in case you don't know, it's my cock and I can show it to you only if you're ready to take it inside your..." A shuddering hiss jumped out of her mouth as he his index claw drew a burning trail down her clothed mound to her lower lips while his tongue traced the shell of her right ear. "Sweet little pussy."

She suddenly understood what was behind his pants and what it could do to her and her... She was sure as hell not ready to take him inside her so soon. She hurriedly wriggled out from under him and ran out of the room. Creed let out a loud laugh mixed with a sharp hiss and flopped down on his back.

"Kitten, kitten."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this one :D please please PLEASEEE review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter- 7**

 **Heya peeps, another update which is basically a filler before the main chap, hope y'all like it :-}**

 **Angel897- you got what you wished for ;-}**

"So you're one of the men who witnessed that feral girl in the jungle three weeks ago?" a foreigner in black asked the only survivor from the team of one eyed hunter.

The boy with the left plastered hand narrowed his eyes at the questioning stranger. "Y-Yes, but who are you?"

The suited man smirked and pulled a bundle of notes wrapped in a brown envelope out of the left pocket of his pants and held it out towards the badly injured man. "This is our identity."

The boy eagerly read the name printed on the envelope.

 **Transigen**.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Now what this?" Kahli asked annoyedly with both of her hands gripping her clothed crotch. She desperately needed to go to finish her 'daily duties' and unlike the past nineteen years of her life, she couldn't do it in the open this time. Instead, she was shown a strange, oval thing by Wilson. "I have to pee and poop in this small...tub?"

Wilson barely suppressed a laugh and cleared his throat. "No, ma'am-I mean, Kahli, this is not a tub, it's a toilet seat. We all...'pee and poop' in these."

"And how it work?" Kahli raised an eyebrow.

"Let me show you," the old man stepped forward and tore a small piece off toilet paper and threw it into the commode. "It's called toilet paper and it's used to wipe your...you know what, right? So just wipe it and..." he showed her the rest of the process.

"So, you got it?"

"U-Uhm, yes." Kahli gave a half-certain nod.

"Good." Wilson smiled victoriously. "Now please go, get finished with your daily duties and then join Mr. Creed for the breakfast."

Kahli waited until the old man smilingly walked out of the room. She scratched her head and looked back to the toilet seat. Wilson told her everything but how to sit on it and she didn't try to ask him about it because his irritated look'd already shown that her questions were wasting his precious time.

"So I have do it myself." Kahli muttered to herself and walked to the 'poop bowl' and with no other choice, sat on the seat in a squatting posture.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

After taking a long, warm bath in that big bowl, Kahli came into hall where Victor was waiting for her on the breakfast table.

"Mornin', kitten." he greeted her with that leerful smirk. She blushed a bit as she recalled the reason behind it.

"Where Wilson?" she asked, pulling a chair on the other side of the table.

"Gone back to his quarter."

"Qu-a-rter?"

"Yeah. He comes here only for cooking and taking care of the house in my absence, then he goes back to his quarter behind the mansion."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like humans around me much." Creed snorted simply and signaled her to pick up the knife and fork. She picked them up and looked back to him in confusion. He rolled his eyes and showed her how to use them on his plate. Her gaze instantly turned into a glare as she smelled her today's special.

She pushed the plate forward. "It meat. I not eat meat, Viktar." she said sternly and put her knife and fork down.

"I know you don't but that's what ferals eat." he spoke matter-of-factly.

She thumped the table with her fists. "I not hunt animal for food, Viktar!"

"Who said I've hunted an animal for this?" he smirked. "They're bred for their meat and skin."

"What? Really?" her eyes filled with a great amazement. Humans were weirder than she thought.

"Yes. They're just food in the eyes of all the meat lovers. Besides, Vidal is also an animal, but he still hunts other animals because they're just food to him."

"That what Vidal say many times." she muttered to herself.

"That's why, pick up your knife and fork and take a bite. If you still didn't like it, I'd get ya some fruits and other shit."

She sighed and did as he said. Her fingers were almost trembling on the metal 'weapons' so she just put them aside and picked up the small piece between the tips of the claws of her thumb and forefinger. As she took the first bite of the rarely done chicken hash with eggs, she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling close. An admiring moan escaped her. It was literally...the best thing she'd ever tasted. She slowly pulled the plate back.

"Liked it?" the feral man had a very smug grin. "Now finish the rest."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Kahli?"

Laughing boisterously, the girl turned her head to her Mate's voice. A smirking Viktar was standing against the door frame with crossed arms. Since morning when he introduced the most awesome invention of the human world named Television to Goddess of the Jungle, she'd been watching it continuously, flipping through various channels and laughing like crazy on almost anything. For example commercials, cartoons and those damned crappy movies. The height was when she was laughing on a random, old speech of the ex-president of USA, Donald Trump, saying his hair looked like corn's. Victor had to laugh on this one because he hated the damned rascal anyway. After all, he was the one who passed Transigen's fucking legacy virus attack on mutants.

She got up and smiled at him. He walked over to her and switched off the tv. "C'mon kitten, I want you to meet someone." They both looked towards the door. "This is Ron McGrath, the famous make up guy."

"Uh-correction, Mr. Creed. It's make up and hair stylist." A girly voice chimed with an attituded smile as it walked in with a girlier walk.

"Whatever." Creed snorted and turned to Kahli. "He's here to give you a little...makeover."

The feral girl cocked a brow at the pansy man with parrot-green glasses and rainbow hair before her. Viktar called him for a ma-ke-over thing? What's that now? And why is his hair looking so funny?

"So this is the 'challenge' you were talkin' about, Mr. Creed?" Kahli had to bite back a laugh at his strange walk again. His walk was more sinuous than Zehri's.

He walked over to her and moved around her in a circle with a disgusted look on his face. "Let me see babe. Hmmm...dirty dreadlocks, loose clothes, 'never waxed' hands and legs and gawddd, just look at those manly eyebrows! Eww-"

Before he could drag his ew to its exact length, Kahli grabbed his throat and lifted him up about two feet in the air before throwing him a murderous glare. "I love my eyebrows."

Victor grinned at her reaction. _That's my girl._

The baffled stylist spun his glare to the giant feral. "Mr. Creed?!"

Victor drank down his grin instantly and lazily walked to his furious Mate. "Calm down, kitten. He just wants to help ya."

She let go of the fragile stick for a neck and scowled at the feral man. "I not need help."

"Yes, you do." he replied calmy. One of his hands snaked around her waist and the other reached up to caress her cheek. "You're beautiful, there's no denying in that but this beauty needs to look a bit 'human' among all those idiots out of this house. So be a good kitten and let him do whatever he wants on ya, okay?"

Kahli took a long moment to nod. If Victor is saying something, it must be for her good. "Okay."

"Good." Creed smirked and gave the man with funny hair a dry snap. He signaled his assistants to bring their stuff in. Time to turn a feral beauty into a fashion diva.

"Okaayyy, so let's start with your hai-"

"NO!" Kahli screamed and covered her locks with both hands. "I not cut my hair!"

"Don't be stubborn, kitten," Creed tried to make her understand again. "Those dreads need to go away. I can bet you'll feel..light after that." he personally loved those ropes on her but all the high class parties and events she was going to accompany him, hated that kind of mess on a girl's head.

"But Viktar-"

"No buts." Victor said alpha-mindedly. "You're gettin' them cut and that's final."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 _"-What? Are you serious, Victor?"_

Victor smirked at the excitement level in the voice of the man on other line. "Yeah. She's a purely class Five, feline feral."

 _"But where did you find her?"_

"That's none of yer goddamn business, furball!" a jealous growl from Creed. "All you need to know is that she is MINE and we're comin' to meet ya tomorrow. Just keep your homework ready."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Urghhh, not again!" Ron let out another frustrated growl. It was the third time when his scissors bogged down in the damned tangled mess of Kahli's hair.

Kahli chuckled softly. "I tell you already, not cut my hair."

"Oh shut up, you," Ron adjusted his glasses and growled down at the laughing girl. He glared at his assistants. "What the heck are you two doing? The nails should've been filed by now."

"That's the problem, sir." one of the girls whined loudly. "They're not nails, they're some very scary claws which just can't stop growing! We've been trying to file them for past twenty minutes but they just...keep growing back." their reply made Kahli laugh louder. She wiggled her toe claws teasingly.

Ron growled again. "That I don't know! Her boyfriend's paying high cash for this appointment and he'd be really pissed if he didn't get the exact result he wants. So please! Forget the filing and just paint the damn hooks!"

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Mr. Creed," Ron's meek call from up there pulled Victor out of his train of thought. "The challenge's been fulfilled."

Victor's heart skipped a beat as he heard the arrogant stylist. His kitten's finally cleared the second round of her test of becoming civilised.

"I call ya later." he hurriedly hung up and pounded up the stairs two at a time to see his Mate's new avatar.

"So how's my kitten looki-"

Creed's sentence dissolved in his throat before falling out of his lips as his eyes caught his Mate's new look. The feral 'Aphrodite' was standing before him in that tight, white halterneck crop top and faded blue jean hot pants. Those silky smooth, waxed legs, that long cleavage peeking out of that tight top, that short, wavy hair and light make up with that flaming red lipstick...

Victor and _**Sabertooth**_ , both had just one thing in mind.

 _FUCK!_ _ **FUCK!**_ _FUCK!_ _ **FUCK!**_

 _and after that,_

 _FUCK HER MORE!_ _ **FUCK HER MORE!**_

"S-So.." Kahli rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "How I look?"

Before Victor just forgot everything and pounced at this breath stopping female feline, he gave Ron and his team a sharp snap, simply signaling them to get lost. As soon as the feral couple was left alone, he once again gloated at her from head to toe and walked over to her. He prowled around her in a circle, eyeing her as if she were a piece of meat with those starving eyes. He wanted to fuck her brains out so bad, but all the frails they'd come under him in the past have only ended up dead and he wants this one to last forever. That's why he was going to meet his friend tomorrow. His advice will be his next move but that doesn't mean he can't have some fun out of her right now.

After all, she'd been teasing him with all her assets for weeks and whatever she did this morning makes her 'punishable'.

He licked his lips at the thought. He suddenly stopped behind her and grabbed her left ass cheek through the faded cloth, causing a shocked gasp on her lips.

"Fuckable." he whispered throatily into her ear.

Kahli barely stopped herself from melting on his words. "F-Fuckable?"

"Wanna know what fuckable means, little girl?" he sent another throaty whisper into her other ear before slowly snaking his other hand around her waist. Another sharp gasp jumped out Kahli's mouth as his hand slowly slipped up into her top and groped at her clothed breast. She instinctively caught his violating hand.

"Ya sure you wanna stop me, kitten?" another seductive whisper from Creed as he caught her earlobe in mouth and sucked it softly. In spite of Kahli's objecting mind, her sweet scent of the forest after rains thickened with her awakening arousal. An unconscious moan escaped her trembling lips.

"I'll take it as a fuckin' No." Creed smirked and swiftly clamped his other hand around her slim waist to unbutton her hot pants. Before Kahli could understand anything, his hand pulled the zip down. As his clawed hand slid in and touched her moistened panties, a sharp wave of electricity ran through her shuddering body. It was the very first time when a man'd touched her down there like this and it drove her mad.

"Enjoyin' yourself, baby?" Creed grinned into her ear before trailing his mouth down her neck and softly nipped at the joint of her neck and shoulder. Kahli couldn't help but mew like a real cat when Creed started massaging her clothed folds in a slow, tortuous way. It was a totally unfamiliar and amazing sensation and whatever it was, she wanted more of it. Her hot, burning body needed more of that hand and before she could understand what the hell was happening to her, she bit her bottom lip and arched her back to feel more of those magical fingers.

"Ahhh.." A sharp whimper jumped out of her when Creed's wicked talons found the swollen pearl hidden behind her sensitive lower lips and pinched it through the soft cloth. He smugly laughed at her reaction.

In spite of being as heavily aroused as she was, Creed still managed to grab a fucking hold of himself and abruptly and unwantingly pulled his hand back. Kahli's eyes snapped open as the maddening touch disappeared just like that. Her head still spinning. She scowled at him pantingly.

"What?" the feral man grinned and unwrapped his arm. "It was a punishment, babe." And...that was all he said before sauntering out of the room, leaving a totally baffled and embarrassed and aroused Kahli behind to wrap her mind around what the fuck he just did to her.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Can anyone guess who this mysterious friend of Victor could be? Anyone? Okay lemme give y'all a hint, he's a big, cute and smart Bozo ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter- 8**

 **Yoohoo peeps, back with another chap and I'm making some of my own rules about female ferals here. Hope y'all like it :-}**

 **A big thanks to** **Angel897** **,** **The Aquaman** **and a wonderful** **guest** **for their superb reviews and yes, y'all guessed it right ;-}**

 _I can't escape this hell_

 _So many times I've tried_

 _But I'm still caged inside_

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

 _No one would ever change this animal I have become_

 _And help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal_

Kahli shifted once again and looked out of the window with a grimace. Creed's eyes were fixed on the road and his ears on that eardrum bursting song. She had no idea where they were going today and she didn't want to ask him anything after yesterday either. Whatever he did to her and her..., it'd made things a little bit awkward between them.

"How long are ya gonna keep squirmin' like that?" Creed growled at another shift of her left ass cheek. It was really distracting. He really needed something to start the damned conversation. She hadn't said a word to him since whatever he did to her in the living room yesterday and honestly, he was really missing her honey-dipped, broken English.

"This b-ra thing, it so tight." her hands reached behind her back and slipped up into her top. "Can I remove it?"

"What? No!" Creed exclaimed with widened eyes. "You gotta keep it on until we get back home." he seriously couldn't believe he had just told a frail to keep her clothes on before him. He gave himself a mental slap.

 _ **Sabertooth snorts.**_

 _ **Ya deserve it, dumbass.**_

"Okay." Kahli groaned again with a pout. "So where we go?"

The car finally stopped. He turned his face to hers smirking. "To meet an old friend of mine."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

After a soft knock, the weathered, paint less door opened with a loud creak and a very familiar face in his 'human' form stepped forward to welcome his guests. Ladies and gentlemen, it's none other than Henry Philip 'Hank' McCoy also known as 'The Beast'.

"Now that's what I call a pleasant surprise!" Creed displayed a canined grin. "Long time no see, McCoy."

"Well, I cannot say the same thing about you because you're a headliner these days, Mr. Creed." Hank gave a forced smile and turned his attention to the exotic feral beauty standing with Creed.

"So this is the girl you were talking about on the phone, right?" he inhaled her sweet scent deeply, making Kahli raise an eyebrow at his freaking behaviour. Why was this feral man smelling her like a dog?

Her intoxicating smell filled his lungs. "Let me introduce myself to the young lady, I'm-" before the man in specs could take Kahli's hand in his, Creed grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away.

"Don't even think about it furball, she's MINE!" Victor let out a warning growl.

Hank's nostrils flared at the unexpected shove. "It was just a handshake, Victor." he growled back.

"Whatever. Just keep your fuckin' hands away from my Mate!" he possessively wrapped his left arm around Kahli, making her eyes widen.

Hank sighed and shook his head. He adjusted his glasses again and widened the door. "Just come in, you two."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"So that where one of the greatest scientists of the world lives, huh?" both Kahli and Creed ran their eyes around the small, dark square. An arrogant smirk on Creed's face. "Gotta say, as good as a shit hole."

Hank hastily crossed the room and picked up an old thermos flask from a dirty counter. "You know how rapidly things've changed after Westchester Incident. The survivors quickly had to find a hiding place before Transigen's hounds could catch us, tea anyone?" Creed shook his head and Kahli didn't know what tea was so she didn't even bother to reply and spun around to explore the room.

"Heard about Xavier." A fine line of seriousness crossed Creed's face. "A good man like him didn't deserve all that shit."

"What can I say? None of us deserved it." Hank gave a soft shrug. "The Legacy Virus destroyed so many lives around the country and now the situation is like that, mutants have to live in hiding all the time. Even I had to recreate those mutancy suppressing serums. They work only for eight or nine hours but at least it makes me look like one of them when I have to go out—please don't touch that." Kahli nodded and silently put the small jar filled with blueish liquid back down.

"Forget all that shit, McCoy." Creed grumbled and dropped into a small chair lying near the counter. "You know why I'm here. Just give me everything you have on female felines."

"Well," Hank cleared his throat and walked over to his study table to pick up a book. "Before we start, let me tell you that I'm really glad to know you're collecting all the information you can on female ferals before jumping into...your savage desires for your Mate, something I never expected from someone like you." A short, taunting smile on Hank's lips.

"Do you think I'm just a dumb animal with no goddamn brains?" Creed almost growled this time and looked over at his kitten who was busy checking out Hank's weird jars. "I know feral females are almost extinct now. In fact, this one is the only one I've seen in the past twenty fuckin' years. But the problem is, the girl was left in a jungle when her fuckin' parents found out she was a mutant so she doesn't know a damn thing about the outer world. I gotta teach her everything about this damn world as well as herself but for that, I need to know about her kind first. That's why I'm here."

"Very well then," Hank let out another short smile and opened the book. "So, according to my years' research on the Feline Feralogy, feline females are a totally different breed when it comes to comparing them with feline males. Super human senses, agility, durability and reflexes, they're superior to males about all these things and their healing factors are much faster and more adaptive than males's which means they're born with claws and sharp canines and a small healing factor unlike male ferals who achieve their mutations mostly at the age of five. A female grows up very fast and starts looking like an eighteen year old teenager in the mere age of ten and that's when her first feral cycle starts, mostly on their dates of birth. It's a really dangerous and painful period. She has to go through unimaginable agony and high fever derived from a sudden and powerful surge of pheromones. In other words, her body craves a male of her kind to mate with. The pain soothing proteolytic enzymes present in the semen of male alleviate her pain and quench her thirst for copulation. Her healing stops working completely at this time so her body can accept the sperms for procreation. That's how it works with them."

"And what about their high death rate?"

"Well, about that I can say the first three feral cycles are the most important and life threatening ones in a female's life. Each comes after every five years. She desperately needs to find a Mate within these three periods or she won't be able to see her fourth cycle because of unbearable pain, it increases with every cycle and it becomes the reason of heart failure by the third period."

Creed mused over McCoy's words. "So you mean to say this upcoming cycle of Kahli, it's the first legal and the most dangerous period of her life."

"Yes." Hank gave a serious nod. "You gotta be with her at that time and believe me, I'm telling you to for a reason. These cycles, they're the most uncontrollable stage of a feral girl's life. She has no control over the hormonal changes happening in her body in those three days. She behaves like a possessed person who just wants a male of her kind to mate with, no matter whoever it is. The pheromones she releases at that time can drive any male of the world insane and I'm not just talking about feral males here, that includes humans and even animals. Once they find her alone, they'll attack her, rape her and leave her to die and trust me, a feral female in heat never survives a brutal physical assault with her weakened healing factor. It's a bitter truth behind their high death rate."

Creed sighed and looked back to him Mate. The poor girl had no idea what was coming to get her on her next birthday but he wouldn't let anything happen to her! She's his, ONLY HIS! His to protect, his to take care of and his to mate with!

"If you don't mind, can I ask you something, Victor?"

Creed leaned back into the chair. "Shoot."

"We both know how feral males behave when they see a female of their kind. Their first reaction is to lay their claim on the female but you, I can see no claiming mark around her neck. Why?"

Creed smirked and leaned forward. His fingers interlocked with one another. "Like I said earlier, the girl doesn't know a thing about the humans or ferals. All she knows that she's a fighter and she will fight anything that tries to control her or her life. So if I need to make her stay with me forever, I'll have to go easy with her, at least at first."

Hank smirked back. "Never expected that kind of statement from you but I'm really glad you are not going all Alpha on her. Besides, there are very few ferals in the world who know that if you wait and mark a female in her feral cycle, it will create a feral telepathic bond between you two."

"I heard about that a long time ago." Creed gave a smirking nod. "That was my second reason to keep her bite less so far."

"It's not a myth, but it only works on the Class Fives through. It helps you both to keep a watch on each other."

Creed nodded again and then looked at his watch. He hastily got up. "Time to leave now, c'mon kitten." Kahli spun and walked over to Creed. Victor wrapped a possessive arm around her again. They turned for the door.

"Just one last question." Creed abruptly halted and looked over his shoulder. "Do you know...where that asshole with spikes is these days?"

"I-I don't know." Hank shrugged softly. "The last time i heard from him he was living somewhere in Northern Mexico." Creed gave a short nod and hastily opened the door before rushing out.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"What this?" Kahli cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes down at a small, dark brown square decorated with loads of cherries. It smelled strangely good but she had no idea what it was.

Creed smirked. "It's a chocolate cake. Frails like it very much for some shitty reason."

Kahli picked up her spoon and buried it into the chocolaty goodness. She picked up a small heap on her spoon and crammed it into her mouth. Her eyes broadened in pleasant surprise. This cho-co-late thing was really...

"Mmmm..this...good." the only adjective she could find at the moment.

Creed smirked and gazed at his Mate's face, musing over whatever McCoy said today. Kahli tried to ignore his eyes for a while but she finally had to ask. "What you think?"

"I'm thinkin' about whatever McCoy said about you. Did ya get any of that?"

Kahli shook her head. "His English..str-ange." Victor had to chuckle on this one. Of course his scientific English'll have gone over her head.

"Well let me translate his nonsense into simple words for ya. He said your upcoming cycle is going to the most painful and dangerous one. You gotta be very careful this time."

"I not need to be ca-re-ful." she lifted her eyes and gave a big stupid smile. "I have you this time."

She had no idea. She had no idea what her words did to him. They showed her trust in him, a trust that says her Mate will protect her from all the goddamned troubles of the world, keep her happy and satisfied all the time and fill her belly with his cubs. It filled him with a strange pride.

"So we go back home now?" her sentence pulled him out of his proud, little moment.

"Yeah, why?" he simpered again. "You wanna go somewhere else?"

"I see on tv, humans go out and see new places on ho-liday I never see this place so can we go?"

Creed let out a lazy smile. "Sure."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"WOOOOOO!" Kahli's eyeballs turned into damned balloons as she stepped into Siegfried & Roy's Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat. After spending the entire day in roaming around and seeing the most famous places of the city of the entertainment, Victor finally brought his Mate to the place he often came to find some peace of mind among his 'own' kind. Tigers, lions, panthers, leopards and elephants, she'd seen all these animals in her jungle when she was very small, maybe only four or five. But one by one, they were all brutally killed by those damned hunters. Other than all of them, she saw a unique fish named Dol-phi-n here.

"Liked it?" Victor smirked into her ear from behind. Her face suddenly turned stiff.

"No." she turned around and momentarily looked into his eyes before starting walking.

Creed let out a confused smirk and followed her. "And why is that?"

"You see their eyes? They not shine like animals in jungle. They live here but they not happy here." Creed finally got what she meant by her no and had to admit...she was brutally right.

"Yer right, kitten." he nodded and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "They all deserve to be in the place they belong to, jungle but humans? They've trapped them all in their world. Even I often feel myself trapped here. My animal's instinctual urges for hunt and blood drive me insane sometimes and then I have to find a let out."

"Let out?"

"Yes. I have to go outside and find a wood so I can hunt some animal and take out my frustration on it."

Kahli abruptly stopped and glared at Victor. "But that wrong, Viktar. Those animals not do anything wrong with you. Then why you kill them?"

Creed gave a careless shrug. "Because if i don't, then I'll have to kill one of those goddamn humans."

"Then kill them, not animals."

 _ **Sabertooth's jaw drops.**_

 _ **Did she just say what I thought she said?**_

She nodded softly. "Yes. I not tell you to hunt good humans. Hunt bad humans, who hurt other humans and animals. They need to die." Victor couldn't believe she had just said something like that. A frail was telling him to kill humans and she had no problem with it?

Damn...how did he get that lucky?

Before Creed could say anything else, a strong waft of a tigress in heat hit his nostrils. He looked over Kahli's shoulder and smirked wickedly. "Well well well. Now see what we got here."

Kahli narrowed her eyes and turned around. Her brown pools widened as she saw a female tiger pant under a male tiger who was pushing something in and out of her from behind. A heavy crowd'd gathered around their fence for whistling and giggling uncontrollably.

"See that, kitten?" Creed seductively whispered into her ears. "That's what I'm goin' to do to you in your heat days." Kahli gulped hard and watched the whole live porn without blinking once until the workers of the garden rushed over and started covering the fences with their automatic, dark shades.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"What's goin' on up here, kitten?" Creed tapped the side of Kahli's head from behind. She'd been staring into space out of the window of her room for the past one hour.

She slowly turned around and looked up to Victor. "I think about what I see in the garden." her sentence had more nervousness than shame.

The feral man smirked. His left index claw reached up to trace her cheek. "I'm really surprised to know you never saw that before even when you've spent all your previous life in a jungle."

"Vidal never let me see that. He say it a bad thing." she gave a pursed smile.

 _ **Sabertooth snorts.**_

 _ **Our brother-in-law deserves ta be hunted down by us on that.**_

Creed sighed and shrugged. "Well that's how it happens, kitten. You go in heat, get down on all fours and enjoy the pounding my cock will give to your sweet little pussy from behind." A leering grin from Creed that made her blush deeply.

She bit her lip and momentarily thought before asking another question. "It hurt?"

"Only at first." he replied. He couldn't believe he was being forced to give the fucking sex education to his Mate BY his Mate. "But in humans and mutants, It hurts less when the frail is wet."

"And how frail get wet?" another annoying question.

He scowled at her. "There're alotta ways, but the main one is kissing."

"Kiss?" she'd heard that word on tv. "What a kiss?"

Now that was the most annoying question. He really had no idea what a kiss was because he'd never kissed a frail before. He had tried to kiss a girl in his teenage once, but the bitch slapped him and called him a fucking monster. He never bothered to stick his lips to any frail's after that and always did all of them from behind.

"You really wanna know what a fuckin' kiss is, take this phone and find it out yourself." he handed her a brand new IPhone 19 and showed her how Siri worked.

"She's yours. Ask the bitch anything you want."

She opened the new device nervously. "Siri, show me kiss." And Tadaaa! Siri presented all the kissing videos from YouTube. She clicked on one of them. She cocked her head to the side and watched the whole video confusedly in which a girl and a boy were doing nothing but rub their lips against each other.

Kahli scrunched up her nose. "They do nothing but rub their lips."

Creed plopped down on her bed and locked his arms behind his head before closing his eyes. "Well that's what a kiss is all about."

Only God know what hit her mind, but she slowly walked to her bed and laid down beside him. Creed opened his eyes and looked at her. There was a strange desire in her eyes."Kiss me."

His eyebrows touched the sky as he heard her. He quickly sat up and glared at her. "What?"

She also sat up and bit down her lip nervously. "I not know nothing about sex and what I see today, it look dirty and pain. You say humans and mutants do it diff-rent and it not hurt much so show me."

"B-But Kahli-"

"Please Viktar?" damn those big, brown pleading eyes. She would never understand why he didn't want to do it. He tried to do it once and that frail ended up dead by his claws. What if she didn't like his mouth, either?

 _ **Sabertooth growl out loud.**_

 _ **Don't be a dumbass again and just kiss our Mate!**_

After listening to his animal this time, Victor's lips hesitatingly advanced towards Kahli's. Kahli let out a shuddering breath and proceeded. A breath stopping distance between their lips. They'll have to do it, it's inevitable.

Kahli's lips trembled. "V-Vik-"

Victor finally closed the damned distance between them. A surprise moan jumped out of Kahli as she felt Victor's rough tongue entered her mouth. She had no idea what to do now. She tried to recall whatever she'd seen in the video a few minutes ago and started rubbing her trembling lips against Victor's. Her reaction encouraged Creed. He cupped her left cheek as he deepened the kiss. Her aroused scent filled the air. Kahli's quivering hands reached up to caress the back of his head and before they both could understand anything else, Victor pushed her back on the wide bed and started devouring her mouth with everything he had.

"Ahhh.." Kahli arched her back and whimpered sharply as Creed bit down her bottom lip and drew fresh blood. Her blood tasted sweet, sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted. Kahli's eyes rolled back when his hands hungrily started groping at her covered tits, squeezing, massaging them. Before both his need for her and the damned kiss could drive him completely insane, he hastily and unwantingly broke the kiss. Kahli opened her eyes groggily, her head still spinning. Victor grinned down at her and trailed his hand down between her legs. Kahli let out another shuddering breath as his fingers touched her heavy wetness.

"Feelin' wet, ain't ya, little girl?" a very smug smirk from the feral man. He grinned again when she blushed deeply and hid her face in pillow.

Suddenly a mind blowing idea hit his mind. He can't fuck her till her cycle doesn't mean he can't have some fun with her right? After all, there is a very interesting thing named 'foreplay'. Humans love it very much. It's gonna be a totally different thing for him too but if everyone else enjoy it, he's sure they will too.

His index talon dug under her chin and turned her face to him. "Want to know about other ways a man makes his woman wet?" Kahli blushed furiously again but nodded softly. The scarlet brush of her cheeks made Victor chuckle.

"So get ready kitten, your classes for sex education start tomorrow."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 _ **The Animal I Have Become**_ **by Three Days Grace. What an awesome song.**

 **So who's signing up for professor Creed's sex education classes? I am and you ;p?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter- 9**

 **Heya peeps, y'all know what's gonna come down there so don't waste your time reading the damned note and just go down there, ooops, sorry, I mean enjoy the chapter ;-}**

 **A big thanks to** **Orangeporqupine** **for her EIGHT awesome reviews, I really missed you, girl :D!**

"C'mon kitten," Victor grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. "I'm waitin'."

"B-But Viktar.." an uncertain answer came through the closed door of Victor's bathroom. "This dress not like my cloth in jungle, it so small. I not look good in it."

"Hey, I'm the one to decide if yer lookin' good in it or not, so just come out and show me your sexy round ass in 'it'." another excited grin from the feral man. His visit to Victoria's Secret this morning had better give some good results. After all, it's the first 'night' of his sex education class.

"U-Umm...okay." Kahli gave another uncertain reply and opened the door. Victor's eyes sprang out of the damned sockets as she set a nervous step out of the bathroom in that red and black fusioned, leopard printed demi bra and thong set. Her big tight melons trapped behind those small bra cups and dayum! That small triangular piece of silk between her legs, it made him want to fuck this piece of feral beauty right then and there!

"Turn around." he demanded growling. The front was a whole damned better than his expectations but the back...? _Fuck. Me. Slowly!_ Those two spaghetti straps wrapped around her little waist hugging her groin so tightly and then disappearing into the crack of her perfect round ass...

 _ **Sabertooth wipes the drool off his chin.**_

 _ **How? How the fuck did we get so fucking lucky ta have something like that in our life?! She's so fuckin' perfect! FUCK HER ALREADY, PAL!**_

"Turn back to me." Kahli nervously did as he said again. Her hands unsuccessfully trying to hide herself from his hungry leer that was continuously eyeing her from head to toe. Her eyes running all over the floor to avoid that piercing gaze.

He suddenly jumped out of the bed and rushed over to her and pried her hands away. She was his, every part of her goddamned body! She didn't deserve to hide anything from him. "No hiding that sexy body, little girl." He drank down the 'hardening' view with a dry gulp.

"All mine." he grinned wickedly and dragged her to his bed. She was the only girl he'd shared his bed with last night and seeing her squirm under him on it every night? Sounds so fucking good!

He pushed her onto her back and swiftly moved over her with a predatory grace. Kahli's nervous eyes trying their best to avoid his penetrating stare. He smirked down at her futile attempt.

His index claw dug under chin and forced her to look up. "Nervous, kitten?"

Kahli's embarrassed eyes meekly met his. "A little." she whispered as she bit her lip but Victor stopped her.

"Don't, 'cause that's my job."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

That was the last thing Creed said before bringing his mouth down on his Mate's. He kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip to taste the fresh blood. her increasing arousal flooded the spacious room. The sharp nip caused Kahli to moan loudly and open her mouth and his tongue burst in. They shuddered throughly as their tongues touched each other. The submissive little kitten, who'd just been trying to adjust with the amazing sensation so far, suddenly became a roaring leopardess that she was and bit down Creed's lower lip to let herself taste his fresh, warm blood.

"Mmmm...you're learnin' fast." in stead of being angry, Creed grinned against her trembling petals and grabbed her left hand before placing it against his furry chest. "Stroke me, kitten."

Her tiny hand started threading her clawed fingers through his chest hair gently while her other hand grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. His fur reminded her of Vidal's, so silky and smooth. Kahli's eyes rolled back as Creed trailed his path of down her neck to the valley of her breasts and placed wet licks and nips all over the naked, buttery smooth flesh.

"A-Ahhh.." A loud whimper escaped her trembling lips as he ripped off her bra and caught a hardened brown nipple between his teeth and gave it a maddening suck. His left hand slowly traveled down her writhing body and pushed its way into her soaking thong. He would not rip this one off, he's always liked a frail in thongs. A strong jolt of electricity ran through her body as she felt his eager fingers against her dripping wet folds. She hastily caught his hand.

"N-No.." she replied shakily, her head still spinning. Her scent was a beautiful mix of fear, uncertainty and arousal. He was familiar with fear and uncertainty in a frail's scent but arousal? It was something new.

Victor switched to another nipple and tugged on the hardened nub with blunt front teeth, causing Kahli to close her eyes with a soft whimper. "Trust me darlin', yer gonna beg me to touch ya down there every day after tonight."

Her hand involuntarily released his as his fingers defiantly started playing with the super sensitive bundle of her nerves she didn't even know she had. She groaned again when his middle claw expertly found its way into her super tight snatch. He grinned at the resistance of her barrier. He would enjoy tearing apart that little piece of flesh very soon.

"Lovin' my finger in your sweet little snatch, kitten?" Creed throatily purred into Kahli's reddened ear. Her gasped moans revealed she was close. His other hand slipped under her waist and grabbed her left ass cheek. She moaned loudly.

"Want me to rub that little fuckin' pussy harder, hm?" another mocking purr that made the poor kitten whimper again. She unconsciously bucked against his hand. She _did_ want it, damn it! She _needed_ more of those magic fingers.

"Tell me, tell me you want to me to make you cum, say it!" Victor demanded. He couldn't let the little bitch get what she wanted so easily.

"P-Please.." Creed just loved it when she mewed like a cat. "P-Please...m-make me cum, Viktar." hearing his name from that sweet mouth was all Creed needed to hear. His expert fingertips slowly rubbed her dripping wet lower lips up and down before suddenly pinching her swollen clit like last time. Unlike human frails, she didn't have a prominent clitorius. That tiny, over-sensitive button was always hidden behind her folds at the start of her vagina like cats. That sharp pinch was enough to push her over the fucking edge within seconds.

"V-Vik-"

"Yes kitten, cum for your tiger!"

"V-VIKTARRR!" she arched her back with a loud roar, experiencing the first ever orgasm of her life. Victor spun her face to his and kissed her hard again. He kept massaging her over-sensitive clit with his thumb in a circular motion until she slowly floated down from her cloud nine.

"Mmmm..sweet." he licked her essence off his finger.

"Enjoyed that baby?" Creed smugly smirked against her swollen lips and pulled back to see her reply on her lips. The darkened lust in her reddened eyes and her flushed face were enough to tell she enjoyed every fucking second of it.

"And from now on, yer only gonna wear those thongs I bought everyday, got it?" he purred into her hair, tracing the spaghetti strap along her right hip with his index claw. She hid her face against his broad chest blushing and nodded shakily.

"So..." he grinned and propped himself up on his right elbow. "Now time to teach ya how to give a handjob to your man." he winked mischievously.

"Handjob?" there was a beautiful confusion on her flushed face.

"Yes." Creed grinned again, licking his canines. "Let's start it with-"

The rest of Victor's sentence caught in his throat as his nose traced an unknown scent in the air. A mutant male. He'd caught the same scent on the gates yesterday when he and Kahli went to meet Hank, but ignored it. But it was back again. He swiftly jumped out of the bed and rushed over to the open window.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Kahli rolled over and tucked her disheveled bob behind her ears, her eyes narrowed. "What happen, Viktar?"

"I smelled a stranger around my property." Creed growled and poked his head out of the window to run his glowing gaze around but couldn't see anyone. How's that possible?

Kahli slipped out of the bed and walked to him. She also ran her eyes around but couldn't catch anyone. "Can be a beggar." she said softly.

"Beggars? Seriously?" he scowled at the girl. The Scowl deepened as he found her naked body wrapped in his blanket.

She shrugged. "I see a beggar on tv. They not have home or money so they just roam and ask for money or food."

He smirked softly and pulled them both back to his bed. He snatched the blanket from her and tossed it to the floor. "I'll find out who it was in the morning because right now...I need a good hand down there." he smirkingly pushed her back down and pulled off his shirt, making her gasp deeply. Those rippling muscles, that wide, furry chest and that flat stomach with eight fucking squares...he certainly had a model like physique she'd seen in that mag-zine.

"Like what you see?" he winked mischievously and unbuttoned his pants before pushing both his underwear and pants down his hips. His rock-solid manhood jumped out proudly, making Kahli's eyes pop out. The man was walking around with a damned shotgun down there. It was so thick, long and erect. When Kahli looked it over carefully, she noticed Viktar had some kind of tiny, backward-pointing 'barbs' on the head of his penis.

"So...?" Victor narrowed his eyes at his Mate's deep inspection. He'd always been somewhat 'ashamed' of this particular part of his body. His teeth and claws weren't the only results of his feline mutation, his cock also had those fucking spikes like all the male cats had in the world to keep his Mate from escaping the mating process and they also served as a trigger for ovulation when they raked the walls of the female's vagina. It could be a normal thing in animal kingdom but in the human world his cock was a monster that was enough to scare the shit out of any fucking frail of the world.

Kahli lifted her head and gazed into Victor's eyes as she was pulled out of her mesmerized inspection. she could see a strange nervousness on his face, something she never had before.

Her eyes traveled down again and fixed their gape at the eye widening organ again. She bit her lip nervously. "It...so big."

Creed's frown deepened. "That's it?"

"Uh-yes," she scratched her forehead nervously. "it really big. Not bad big, good big. Like a...cu-cu-mber with..thorns."

Victor almost shook his head in disbelief and laughed out loud. The girl just saw the scariest cock in the world and she was calling it a fucking cucumber? She's really crazy.

"Why you laugh?" Kahli growled softly.

"Because..." he cleared his throat to kill the fit of his laughter and grabbed his side of the bed with a small grin on his lips. "You're the funniest girl I've ever met."

Kahli rolled onto her side smiling. "That a good thing?"

"A very good thing." he grinned again and caught her left hand before placing it on his hardened length. The familiar jolt of electricity ran through Kahli's body as her nervous fingers touched the hot, veiny skin. Creed grinned at her reaction. "Now do another good thing, wrap your little fist around my cock and rub it hard."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Kahli gulped and hesitantly wrapped her trembling fingers around his stiffened prick. _Oh fuck! Yeah..._ Creed's eyes rolled back as her inexpert touch stroked his length. First time! This was the first fucking time a frail'd touched him like this without trembling like a fucking leaf. Her hold around him grew firmer when she smelled the heavy pleasure in his scent. He tossed his head back pantingly, his jaw clenched. She slowly started pumping his length up and down while nuzzling his stretched throat. Her lips occasionally touching his bobbing Adam's apple.

Viktar.." she whispered his name like a prayer. Another twitch to his painfully hard length. "H-How I take that big thing in me?" her fear and uncertainty gleaming in her sentence.

He lowered his face and brushed his lips against hers with a gentleness he'd never shown to any frail before. "Don't worry kitten, it'll fit and you're gonna enjoy every second of it." He knew it was a half-truth. Feline sex was mostly damned painful, especially the beginning and the climax of the male but who cares? She has a goddamned Level Five healing factor for a reason.

It was the only reassurance she needed. She just advanced and did something she'd never done before, she brushed her hesitant lips against his. Victor's eyes flew open at this simple act of affection. A frail wants to kiss him, a fucking monster like him? When the fuck has that happened before?

He pressed his eager lips against her unexperienced ones and deepened the kiss. He slowly opened his mouth and let her guide her tongue into the hole. They both purred against each other's mouths as their tongues met and started a sensual battle of feral passion. Her fist began to stroke his erection more confidently as his gasping mouth revealed his approaching climax. It was her first time with that 'special organ' of her Mate and she wanted to make it as good for him as he did for her. She had no idea why, but her hand unconsciously reached down and stroked the leaking tip with her thumb, his tiny spikes deliciously scratching against her palm.

"Fuck, baby!" he groaned as a mind blowing orgasm crashed into his body and he shot strand after strand of white, hot semen at her naked thighs.

Kahli abruptly broke the kiss and looked down at the hot, cus-turd like thing spurted over her hand and thighs. She grimaced. "What that thing?"

He opened his eyes and let out a short panting laugh. "It's called cum, kitten. That's what gives the frails cubs."

Her eyes narrowed this small information. "What cubs?"

Victor grinned and stroked her cheek with the back of his index claw. "Ask the phone frail."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Finally it's over..pheww..:p for all those who don't know all the information I've given about feline mating and their *ahem ahem* 'special organs' up there is 100% true. Hope y'all enjoyed the update, please let me know your thoughts in the reviews :-}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter- 10**

 ***Bonggg* another update *Bonggg***

 **A honeysweet thanks to** **angel897** **,** **Orangeporqupine** **and** **BirdyCreed1995** **for their awesome reviews. They always bring me an awesome feel whenever I read them all :D**

"Viktar...?" Kahli sauntered into the hall with a loud yawn. Creed looked up and grinned widely. His Mate in one of his plaid shirts...the best start of the day. He put the tab he was watching the CCTV recording of yesterday on aside. Strangely enough, the records showed no stranger around his property. He'd checked every minute carefully but couldn't catch anything suspicious on the screen. He needed to check the entire week's records but that could wait. The breakfast was ready and his Mate was standing over there in one of his shirts (And a silk thong..mmmm).

"Morning." she smiled softly and walked to him. He pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, something he'd 'ordered' her to do every morning from now on.

Kahli tasted bacon and black coffee on his tongue. "Mmmm..mornin', kitten." he pulled back with a smug smirk, his hands still stroking her naked thighs. She smiled back and picked up a piece of bacon from his plate before shoving it into her mouth.

"Brushed your teeth yet?" Creed asked amusedly.

"Ferals not need to brush teeth." she snorted and picked up another strip before running her eyes around. She didn't how to say this but...the emptiness of such a big, luxurious house kind of irritated her. Wilson and Viktar's secretary, John were the only two faces she'd seen in the house other than Viktar's. Where was his family? She needed to know.

"Umm Viktar..?" she cleared her throat and turned her face away to avoid his upcoming glare. "Where your family?"

In stead of being angry, Creed just sighed and turned her face back to him. He stared into her eyes as he stroked her cheek. "I have no big ass family, kitten. The only family I have is my little brother, but I haven't seen him for a very long time."

She let out a short, sad smile. "Like I not see Vidal."

He smiled back. "Right."

She gave an understanding nod and rested her head on his shoulder. Creed's eyes momentarily frowned at the touchy behaviour but soon softened when a relaxed purr slipped out of her chest. Her eyes fixed on the beautiful scenery painting of the Amazon Rain Forests on the wall before them. Victor caught her gaze.

"Missin' your jungle, little girl?" Creed asked smirking, his index claw slipping into the shirt and tracing the silk spaghetties again.

"Yes." she whispered softly. "It been so long since I feel fresh, wild grass under my feet."

Creed smirked again and turned her face to his. "Is that so? So let's feel that greeny shit under our feet today."

She lifted her head confusedly. "What?"

Creed had one of those mysterious smirks of his again. "You'll know."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"WOOOOO!" Kahli's broadened eyes ran all around her delightedly. These high trees, fresh, green grass and sky-touching mountains reminded her of her own jungle. She hastily ran her senses around. She could hear white-tailed antelope squirrels, black-tailed jackrabbits, kit foxes, burros, elk, Palmer's chipmunks, mule deer and a couple of mountain lions all around her. She hastily took off her shoes and tossed them aside. She wriggled her toes on the soft grass covered ground. She twirled around with extended arms and started jumping around like damned monkeys. Creed chuckled at her blissful performance.

"What this place?" she asked with a wide grin.

Creed smirked and leaned against the door of his car with crossed arms and legs. "Read the sign."

She turned her head to the old, rusted sigh. "M-Mou-nt..Char-les-ton, NV."

"That's right." Creed smirked again. "This is my escape from that irritating life of the city."

"You mean your hunt place?" Kahli smirked sarcastically.

"WAS my hunt place, but not anymore." Creed smirked back. "I've decided to never hunt any animal again after whatever you said in that little cat house."

"Good." she smiled widely at his decision and looked around with a content sigh. "It beautiful."

She looked back to him and gave a mischievous smile. "Camon Mistar Creed, let race."

She had no idea what that simple, honey-dipped 'Mr. Creed' did to his cock. He advanced toward her smirking.

"Race, huh? Do ya really think you can beat me, little girl?" a seductive purr jumped out of Creed's mouth. He made no attempt to hide the shameless tent between his thighs. It was all her doing after all.

"Yes I can." she looked down at his prominent bulge and took a step back grinning. "Not forget what Hank say, female feral faster from male feral."

"And here I thought you didn't get a shit out of McCoy fatass English." he shook his head smirking. "So what is this little 'race' gonna be about?"

"We race from here to that big tree on the moun-tain." her right index finger rose and pointed towards the old, Stone Pine tree up there near the cliff.

"And what does the winner get?" he asked seductively as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her little waist.

Kahli blushed and hastily unwrapped his arms. "We see that later so let start race." she got down on all fours as she finished her sentence. Creed shook his head with a roll of eyes and finally buried all his four paws into the ground.

"Ready?" she turned her head to him and grinned. "1. 2. 3!"

Both ferals started running on their paws like true competitors as the 3 left Kahli's mouth. In the blink of an eye the female feline left Creed behind with her lightning-fast speed. Furball was right, she was really too damned fast. Within seconds she was climbing up the mountain so effortlessly.

"What happen, Viktar?" she looked at him over her shoulder and laughed loudly. "I too fast for you, _old man_?"

Creed's eyebrows drew close together as the feral girl's words fell into his ears. _Old man?_

He'll show her old man.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

As Kahli completed half of her ascent, she heard a light noise of the small rocks and stones rolling and sliding down the mountain, she looked down over her shoulder. Her eyeballs widened seeing Creed ascend the mountain so smoothly. He was even better than her at it. She forgot the damned race and watched him move up mesmerisedly.

He stopped momentarily when he reached the middle and laughed at her dropped jaw. "Still an old man, little girl?"

He once again sneered at the stunned frail and started running up the rocky surface with such great ease. Kahli shook out of the shocked haze and tried to match his pace but no use, within just damned five minutes, he was standing underneath the damned Pine tree with crossed arms and a very smug smirk.

She climbed up the cliff with a smirking eye roll and sauntered over to the giant feral. The traces of shock and amazement still swimming in her wide eyes. "How you do that?"

"Ya thought yer the only one who can climb up the hills and mountains smoothly?" an arrogant grin rose the left corner of his lips.

"But why you never do that in my jungle?"

"Because I was always busy watching your jiggling ass whenever you climbed up those hills." A familiar leer from him that eyed her from head to toe again.

She huffed rolling her eyes and locked her arms over her chest with a soft pout. "Okay. You win. Now tell me what you want."

 _ **Sabertooth gives a Cheshire cat grin.**_

 _ **Make the bitch go down, make her suck it!**_

Creed liked the damned idea. He smirked lustfully before abruptly closing the distance between their bodies with a couple of strides. "On your knees."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Kahli's eyebrows drew close. "What-"

"Get on your knees, pull out my cock and suck it. Is that clear enough fer ya?"

Kahli recognized that growl. He was on Alpha mode again, as most of the males of her jungle always were. She knew her little joke hurt his mega pride and now she was going to have to make it up to him by doing everything she'd learned from those damned porns Creed'd sent to her on her phone. At first she found it totally un-believa-ble that a female had to suck the pee hole of her male in the human world? Why? That even sounded disgusting! But the porns changed her thinking soon. Not only did human females suck their males' pee holes, but also enjoyed it.

But there was only one problem, none of those dudes had a big, fucking barbed cock like her Mate's.

Being a good Beta, she finally got down on her knees. Her hands hesitantly advanced towards the steel buckle of his belt. She pull the black leather out of the loops and dropped it aside. Her fingers slowly working the button of his jeans, making him impatient with each passing moment.

"Just hurry up, will ya?" another irritated growl from the feral man.

She finally yanked the damned tight Denim down his hips and his rock-hard weapon sprang out eagerly. The leaking barbed head made her gulp. It was a damned monster from the close look.

She nervously looked up to him. A delicious glimpse of fear in her eyes made him grin. He stroked her hair. "It's the third lesson of your sex education, kitten." His voice less harsh.

She nodded shaking and turned her attention back to the dripping organ before her eyes. Her lips headed toward it. She stopped when the tip was only one damned inch away from her lips. She slid her tongue out and look a long swipe. He tasted both sweet and salty at the same time.

"S-Shit!" a loud hiss jumped out of him. He tossed his head back and enjoyed every bit of that warm, wet lick. "That was good, kitten. Now use both of your hands and mouth at the same time.

Taking his pleasure growl as an encouragement, she started drawing wet, spitful circles around the swollen cap, his spikes softly scratching against her tongue and stroking the veiny foreskin up and down in her soft hold. A loud groan escaped him as she licked him from the nest of curls to the red spiked tip, coating every inch of his monstrous manhood with her saliva.

"T-Take it in your mouth, kitten, take it!" she followed his eager command and timidly wrapped her little mouth around the half of spiked head. She gotta say, The damned thorns that were scaring the shit out of her till a minute ago, actually felt like...a soft sand-pa-per against the inner skin of her mouth. The tiny, hard spikes instinctively dug into the skin but in stead of damaging it, they just rubbed against it, leaving a tingling sensation behind, just like his rough, cat-like tongue did.

"Confused why they didn't make ya bleed?" Creed grinned down at his beautiful Mate whose mouth was still locked around his dick. "They don't make a female bleed until the male wants ta get rough on her. Their rubbin' becomes scratchin' if it gets all hard and rough."

She pulled him out of her mouth. "It mean you not want to hurt me?" a silent plea in her big brown pools.

"Yes, but just because this is yer first time." another wicked grin played on the feral man's lips. His hand reached down to push her mouth back down to her little mission. "Now no more questions, just take me in your sweet fuckin' mouth and gave me a good blowjob."

Kahli nodded softly and closed her lips over the scary entrance again. Her mouth gradually swallowed half of his 'cucumber' while her hand firmly pumped his remaining length up and down. She moaned when his barbs lightly rubbed the walls of her tight throat.

"FUCK, KITTEN!" Creed growled and plunged his left clawed hand into her hair to guide her ministrations. Kahli's other hand reached down to cup his heavy balls. That earned her a delicious groan from Creed.

 _ **Sabertooth howl in pleasure.**_

 _ **The Mate sucks so fucking good!**_

"That feels so good, baby!" he grabbed her hair and almost plunged himself into her little throat. The sharp sting from the internal scratches made Kahli whimper but before they could make her bleed, her healing factor took care of them. She slowly pulled him out and enveloped her mouth against the tip again. The soft slit of the wide head caught her attention and she unconsciously started trying to plunge the pointed tip of her tongue into it, making Creed groan louder than anything she'd ever heard.

"FUCK BABY! where the fuck did ya learn that, kitten?" he came with a deafening roar that sending every wild creature around them into panic. He shoved himself back into the sweet mouth of his kitten. "Swallow, swallow all of it!"

Kahli's eyes widened when she felt the warm load of his release fill her throat. She got no chance to pull him out so she had to gulp down everything he gave.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Good kitten." he petted her head lazily and grinned widely when he smelled the blooming arousal between her legs. The innocent girl had no idea what this simple act of pleasing her Mate did to her little pussy.

One of his knee suddenly pushed her onto her back and fell to his knees to settle between her legs. His hand hastily started working her belt.

Her eyebrows shot skyward. She propped herself on her elbows. "V-Viktar, what are you-"

"Just givin' ya your consolation prize." he displayed a hungry grin with a mischievous wink as he yanked her jeans off, leaving her in that hardening black thong.

Her entire body shuddered as she heard his evil plan. He wanted to...do the same dirty thing to her...pee hole she just did to his? Ewww disgusting, no way! Stay away from my pee hole!

Before she could understand anything else, she found him crawling between her legs. She instinctively tried to close her legs but he grabbed them before splitting them apart. A heavy crimson took over her cheeks. He caught her left wriggling foot and brought it to his mouth. A weak moan broke out of her when he licked her ankle. His rough tongue leaving that maddening sensation behind.

"Liked that, darlin'?" he grinned, licking and nipping her big painted toeclaw. She couldn't lie, she did love it. Her shuddering moans revealing her dirty pleasure.

He paid equal attention to her other foot before finally reaching her inner thighs. A strong waft filled with the intoxicating mix of fear, uncertainty and arousal attacked his nostrils. Kahli was still on her elbows, watching him intently. Without breaking the eye contact, he placed soft, teasing nips on her inner thighs alternatively, claiming the most precious part of this feral beauty. No matter how much he loved that little triangle between her legs but today he needed har bare, her trembling core calling his mouth. His right foreclaw slowly sliced it down and moved it out of his way.

"AHHH!" She tossed her head back as her Mate's rough tongue licked her interest slit in one long swipe. Her reaction made him grin wickedly.

"Open your eyes kitten, and see me tongue-fuck your pretty little cunt!" his dirty words and throaty tone made her open her eyes with a soft whimper. She bit her lip as his darkened gaze caught hers and he went down to close his mouth on her trembling entrance.

"V-Viktar...p-please..." she mewed loudly and extended her trembling hand to thread through her Mate's hair. The damned familiar sensation took over her body again.

"Love that little sound, kitten...do it again."

Her mews and gasps grew deeper with every passing minute. He kept licking her delicate folds and bumping into her small clit with his snout until he smelled an soul shuddering orgasm rumbling out of her.

She gasped breathlessly, tossing her head from side to side. "V-Viktar...I-"

"I know baby," his smirked against her dripping lips lustfully. "Cum for me." that was the last thing he said before pulling her folds apart and circling his mouth over the little sensitive pearl.

"VIKTAR!" She tightened her fist in his hair and arched her back with a loud roar as he flicked his tongue over her little clitorius. Victor growled lustfully and his hands reached up to tweak her hardened nipples through the soft, cotton cloth to heighten the euphoria while his hungry tongue kept lapping at her gushing out essence until she came off her high.

"So sweet.." His tongue swiped over his lips, collecting every last bit of her cum on itself. He dipped his index finger into her slick entrance and coated it in her cum. He took it to her lips.

"Taste yourself." another growling command. She hesitantly smelled it first and then slowly wrapped her lips around it but as she did, she gave the funniest grimace he's ever seen.

"It no sweet, it taste like stale lemonade."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Please please PLEASEEE let me know your thoughts, ideas and suggestions in your awesome reviews, I really need'em guys :D!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter- 11**

 **Today's update:- The reunion we all wanted to see in LOGAN but unfortunately and heartbreakingly, couldn't take place in the movie but don't worry peeps, I made it happen for all 'the feral brothers fans' tonight ;-}**

 **A big thanks to** **Orangeporqupine** **,** **Angel897** **and** **Christine** **for their awesome reviews :-D keep reading, keep reviewing ;-D**

"Glad to see you back in one piece, X-36." running his eyes on a notepad, a man in lab coat spoke without turning around.

The invisible man the other man addressed emerged out of nowhere and smirked. "How do you always sense my presence, Dr. Coleman?"

The scientist turned around nonchalantly and smirked back. "The infra-red CCTV cameras. They're not here for the decoration. They help us to keep an eye on each and every single one of our experiments and their activities."

"Yeah right." the mutant rolled his eyes.

"So where are the pictures?"

"Here is my Three week's hard work." the mutant pulled an envelope out of the pocket of his jeans. "You were right, doc. The girl is really a goddamn feral."

The scientist hastily snatched the envelope from the young man and eagerly tore it open. He watched all the pictures carefully. "Fangs, claws, eyes, everything matches Creed's perfectly." he looked up with a light frown. "Did Creed smelled your presence around his mansion.

"Well, he almost did on several occasions." his mutter deepened the frown so he already raised his hands in defense. "But I was invisible all the time so both he and his high level security system couldn't catch me."

"But that doesn't mean Creed wouldn't be alert about this." the man in white coat growled at the foolishness of the other man. "We've got to be very careful from now on. The female is precious and Transigen is keeping its eyes on her must not be smelled by Sabertooth at any cost."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Three Weeks Later**

"All set?" a raspy tone attended the call. The faint white noise of the shower could be heard by the other man on the line.

"Yes, sir. All the preparations've been done and the guests've also been invited." His boss's tone sounded a little funny to him but he didn't dare ask why.

"And the theme?" Victor almost tossed his head back and leaned into the wall behind him lazily. A deep breathless growl rumbling out of his chest.

"As you demanded." a smug smirk from the other side. "I'm sure your special guest is going to love it."

"Good." Creed eagerly hung up and put the phone aside before looking down at his beautiful Mate who was busy swallowing his entire length like a pro. He hissed softly and ran his fingers through her soaking hair smirkingly. She looked up to him and smiled around his throbbing cock. _FUCK, she looks even cuter when she does that_.

"You wanted to know what I do for living, right?" he smiled back. "Get ready, we're goin' to my 'workplace' tonight."

She abruptly pulled him out of his mouth (much to Creed's dislike) and looked up at him confusedly. "In night?"

"It's the 10th anniversary celebration of my first Casino. All the big faces of the city are comin' to the party." he growled and pushed her mouth back down to complete her little mission. "One of McGrath's frails is comin' in the evening to get ya ready for tonight."

"Ah wont wike dose fails an der fies.( I not like those frails and their files)" Kahli whined around his prick but her annoyed words around his painfully twitching cock were enough to sent Victor over the edge to a mind blowing climax.

"Shit baby, yer mouth is amazin'."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"What's takin' ya so long, frail? Why isn't my kitten ready ye-" all of Victor's annoyance dissolved in the air as he stepped into Kahli's room and found her in a dazzling short silver halter backless dress. Her jet black hair that'd achieved an impressive length within just Four weeks was straightened and hiding most of her naked back as Creed wanted.

 _ **Sabertooth whistles.**_

 _ **So fuckin' fuckable!**_

"How I look?" Kahli asked with a short nervous smile.

"U-Uh..." he stopped the mental drooling momentarily and cleared his throat when he noticed a third presence in the room. His glare was enough to tell the frail to get lost. He looked back to his Mate and extended an arm. "C'mere."

The feral girl narrowly avoided a fall when she tripped on her way in those silver glittered Stilettos. Victor chuckled at the goofy way she straightened herself and shuffled towards him this time. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and walked them both to her dressing table. They both looked into the mirror.

He buried his nose into her hair and took a deep inhale. Her sweet scent awakened his sleeping tiger. "That's how you look. Heartbeat stoppin'."

She let out a nervy smile and pulled the hem of her dress down, making an unsuccessful attempt to cover her naked thighs. "You think your guests like it?"

He gently moved her hair out of the way so he could reach her neck. "Yes they will. Specially..all the men." the low throaty growl vibrated against the skin over the joint of her neck and left shoulder. "You'll be among all those wolfish eyes, leering at you hungrily, scanning your gorgeous body from head to toe."

He suddenly spun her around and crashed his mouth against hers in a fiery but passionate kiss. The force of the kiss shoved Kahli into the mirror. Victor's hands eagerly pulled her dress up her thighs. Kahli abruptly moaned against his mouth as his right hand slipped into her panties and his middle claw entered her tight core. The slight probe into the slicked barrier was enough to make the feral girl cum shudderingly. Victor drank the scream of her little release.

He pulled back smirkingly and brought his finger coated with her sweet juices to his mouth and licked greedily. "Just remember one thing, kitten. No matter how many men are there around you tonight, you're always just MINE. my scent over your lips and your thighs wetted by my fuckin' finger, they're always going to be there to remind you who you belong to. Now straighten your dress and come down in a minute, I'm waiting." as Creed turned around and rushed towards the door-

"Stop, Mistar Creed." Kahli's shuddering voice forced him to turn back to her. She forgot her nervous walk and advanced towards him like a leopardess stalking towards her prey. Her right thumb reached up to wipe the mark of her lipstick off his lower lip.

"I know I meet many men there and they all see me dirty but I not care about them bcoz I know...I belong you, Viktar." her right index claw hooked the only button of his black tuxedo jacket and pulled him closer, causing Creed to raise an angry eyebrow. If anybody else did something like that, his ripped off hands would be writhing on the ground by now but being Victor Sabertooth Creed's Mate comes with a lot of benefits.

She took her face close to his. "But you remember too, if you want me only yours, I want you only mine too. I not share you with anyone." with her last word she released the button and hurried out of the room, leaving a smirking Creed behind.

He smoothed his wrinkled jacket down and clucked his tongue. "Ya don't know what you just asked for, little kitten."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"C'mon kitten, let's introduce you to my world." Creed smirkingly got out of the car and opened the door for Kahli. She stepped out and let her eyes be broadened by the glitz of the grand entrance and the heavy number of the most famous faces of the city going inside in tailored suits and designer dresses. The flashing colorful neon lights were brightening every corner of the luxurious building. The giant fulgid 'Ace of Spades' sign 'C&L Casino' written on was adorning the head and the holographic firework was singing 'Happy 10th Anniversary, C&L!' out loud in the sky. The Ace caught her eyes. She had seen the same 'heart-like' thing on one of the cards on the wall of Viktar's bedroom.

She pointed her finger at the board. "That heart thing, what that?"

He offered the hook of his arm. "It's an Ace, you saw it somewhere before?"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his hand. They headed towards the entrance. "Yes. On the wall of your bedroom. I never ask but, what those cards?"

Creed smirked. "Those cards belong to a late friend and half owner of the Casino, Remy Lebeau. This place was his dream girl but he was killed in Virus attack the year we inaugurated it.

"Oh." a regretful look on her face.

"Yes." Creed replied shortly and let an awkward silence filled the air between them.

"So..." Kahli tried to clear the air with a waggish smirk. "How you make money in your casino?"

Victor smirked back and looked straight, people throwing their surprised smiles at the feral couple and then whispering about them behind their backs because seeing Victor Creed attend any event with a woman was the first time in this century. "Well...they all play in my casinos to win my money but usually lose theirs."

"What?" Kahli turned her neck to him and laughed in disbelief. "But how that po-ssi-bal?"

The doorman bowed to Creed and opened the doors for him. Creed turned his face to hers and smirked. "See it yourself."

"OOOOOHHH..." Kahli was once again forced to drop her jaw as she stepped in. The place was no less a goddamned palace. it was so big, so lux-ri-ous and so 'ooooh shiney!'. Viktar was right. People were actually playing here but not normal indoor or outdoor games, they were hundreds of strange tables with colorful numbers and designs written on them and plastic coins. Some young 'waiter looking' boys were shuffling cards for their guests and yes, there were a lot of big 'soda machine like' things some frails were screaming out loud in front of. And yes, the biggest eye widening surprise of the night, the entire casino was decorated on a 'jungle theme'. False banana and coconut trees on every corner, wild bushes on the walls and many holo-gra-phic images of jumping monkeys and roaring tigers and lions and chirping birds were moving among the crowd, scaring and amusing audience at the same time.

"Liked the surprise?" Victor had a very smug grin.

"OH HELL YEAH!" she grinned back.

She ran her eyes around again. Everyone was busy trying to 'win' her Mate's money but the impressive crowd of the rich turned their head towards the door and woohooed as she and Viktar walked in. Viktar raised his hand and greeted everyone. He then looked back to her and smiled.

"Welcome to my world."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Attention, everyone." The clink of Victor's champagne glass pulled everybody's attention. "As y'all know, we've all gathered here to celebrate 10th grand anniversary of C&L. Putting this place on the top of all the gambling dens of Vegas was a dream of my late partner and friend, Remy Lebeau. After his death, I decided to make his dream come true. Now that I've finally done it, I think now I need a companion to enjoy this glorious success." he took Kahli's hand into his and pulled her closer before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Inspite of my image of a goddamn ever-loner, I want to introduce this Indian feral beauty to all of you. Kahli, my Mate." everyone clapped and cheered for the feral couple. Kahli also managed a nervous smile. She really had no idea Viktar was planning to introduce her to his guests like this.

"Mate?" Miss Grey, a young but successful reporter of CNN came forward. "Is that a feral term for a girlfriend or wife in your feral world, Mr. Creed?" her spunky question earned many laughs.

"No it's not, Kaitlyn." Victor forced a smirk and looked back to his Mate. He caught her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "A Mate is a way stronger term than a girlfriend or a wife. Once you choose a Mate in the feral world, there's no going back, not because you don't have any other option but just because you wouldn't want to."

"Then c'mon people," the Mayor of city, Mr. Smith raised his glass. "Let's propose a toast together, for a bright and prosperous future to both C&L and the feral couple!" everyone raised their glasses and congratulated the feral couple with loud cheers.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"What are you doin' up here, darlin'?" Viktar's low growl broke Kahli out of her cogitation. She looked over her shoulder and gave a small smile.

Victor walked to her. He leaned forward and places his intertwined fingers on the steel railing like her. "You smell nervous, what's wrong? Didn't like the party?"

Kahli huffed out a breath and looked straight again. "No, it not about party. It good, really good. I just..." she scratched her forehead to find the right words to describe her question. She straightened and turned to face him. "I always see Alphas just grab a Beta and try to hide her from all males but you...why you tell every-body about me?"

Creed also straightened and looked at her with a small smile. "Because if I didn't, those goddamn reporters would make a damn mountain out of a mole hill about it as they found out Victor Creed is hidin' a girl in his house and that kinda gossips would certainly bring the police to our gates because you're an illegal immigrant in their eyes."

"So I not a illi-gal here now?"

"No, yer not anymore." he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. "All the proofs of your legal immigration have been prepared. Your name is Miss Kahli Mehra, you're from Delhi and you're on vacation here. I could keep ya hidden and show those officers all the paperwork in the mansion but it wouldn't kill their suspicions. Those damn sniffers would definitely try to collect all the information about you and our little secret would jump out. This introduction gave'em a little show that you're just a mutant tourist from India who's lucky enough to get an American millionaire as her boyfriend soon." A rational reply from the feral man.

"And that mutant hating lab? You say they hunt mutants and use us."

"Well Transigen knows who I am and they sure as hell won't mess with ME or ANYTHING that's MINE!" Creed let out a possessive Alpha growl. "Just stay inside, follow my orders and never go out without me and yer gonna be just fine."

His hand reached over to cup her cheek roughly. "Do you trust me, kitten?"

She sighed and leaned into the palm. "Yes."

He smiled. "Then always do as I say and nobody would be able to get their fuckin' hands on ya, got it?"

She smiled mischievously and gave a mock salute. "Got it." they shared a mutual laugh before Creed caught a couple of very familiar and unexpected scents in the air. His ears twitched abruptly.

Kahli's eyes narrowed. "What wrong?"

He grabbed her hand. "Come with me!" they both hastily pounded down the stairs and rushed out of the building, cleaving through all the freaked out guests. Creed hurried over to the other end of the red carpet and ran his eyes around.

Kahli panted. "V-Viktar, what happen?" her question was answered by a screeching stop of a bullet riddled 2024 Chrysler E8 right before them. The door on the driver side opened with a rusty click and a very familiar face hopped out of the car that brought a wide smile to Victor's face.

"Jimmy..."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Next Time:- Get ready for a big fat fluffy update focused on our feral brothers ;-}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter- 12**

 **Hey what up, people? Back with another fluffy chap and yes, we're going according to the story of LOGAN here so I'm not gonna drag the feral reunion more than this chapter. Hope y'all like it ;-}**

"After ages, Jimmy boy." Victor welcomed his little brother with a wide grin.

"How are ya, Creed?" the old feral gave a grunting smile, untying the old wheelchair tied onto the room of his car and unfolded it.

Victor widened his arms with a smug smirk. "Fit as a fiddle but you," his eyes scanned the miserable condition of the bullet riddled Chrysler and brought a wicked smirk to his lips. "Couldn't expect anything better on ya." Logan rolled his eyes in response and put the chair down.

"U-Umm, Victor, who him?" Kahli narrowed her eyes at the aged stranger before them. His scent, it smelled familiar, almost like Viktar's but...Viktar said he only had a little brother, right?

Creed wrapped an possessive arm around her shoulders and smirked. "He's Jimmy, my baby brother, kitten."

Her jaw touched the floor. "Then why he look like your father?!"

On one hand where her shocked reaction made Creed chuckle softly, on the other hand it got Logan's jaw tightened. "That's a long fuckin' story darlin'. By the way," he raised a questioning eyebrow at Creed as he took a deep inhale. "Who's the sweet smellin' broad with the dope dose of the most fucked up English I've ever heard?"

Kahli didn't understand the meaning of 'Broad' so Victor surged forward to repost from her. "Watch your fuckin' mouth runt, it's my Mate yer talkin' about!"

"Whoa-ho! Mate?! Now that's a big fuckin' surprise!" a surprised grin on the wrinkled face of the old feral. He picked up the chair and went around to open the door of the right back seat. "Well I have a big fuckin' surprise of my own."

He pulled a half-unconscious Xavier out and dropped him down into the chair. The despondent condition of the greatest telepath of the world widened Creed's eyes. Charles slowly opened his tired eyes and smiled at the giant feral weakly. "Oh hey there, Liev."

Before the feral couple could wrap their minds around the whole unexpected visit, another big surprise followed Xavier out of the car, a grumpy teenaged girl with funky sunglasses on and who smelled like a miniature version of the Victor's oldass brother.

The corner of Victor's mouth rose in a wicked smirk. "Now that's what I call a big motherfuckin' surprise.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Umm..what your name?" Kahli asked the peevish girl who was busy swallowing her bowl of fruity pebbles on the breakfast table. The teenager just grunted in response with a sharp scowl, silently telling the feral woman to 'Shut-Up-And-Let-Me-Eat-Her-Breakfast-In-Peace'.

"Her name is Laura, my dear." Kahli turned her head to old man slowly trying to finish his bowl of oatmeal. He took Kahli's hand in his and shook it heartily. "And I'm Charles Xavier. I run a school for the gifted youngsters like you."

"Oh." Kahli gave an understanding smile. "Where your school? Nobody say it but I know my English very bad so I read in your school."

"My school..." Charles's face abruptly turned stiff, a deep frown took over his forehead. "I can't...recall where it is, I just remember those faces, my students and my..." as the old man started pressuring his brain to remember those familiar faces-

Kahli grabbed his tensing up shoulders. "Uh-it okay, Charles. Tell me when you reme-ber, okay?" Xavier nodded, distracted and turned his attention back to his breakfast.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Where the hell did ya get her, bub?" Logan muttered with the next puff of his cigar, staring over at the trio playing catch in the lawn. Shit, he missed the damn smoke.

Victor poured himself another glass of whiskey. "She's an exotic beauty, brother. Was abandoned in a jungle of India years ago and brought up by the damn animal kingdom."

"And I thought female ferals were a history these days." Logan smirked softly and walked over to his brother.

"They almost are." Victor grunted and picked up his glass. "She fell into my lap by chance. Didn't know much about their kind so had to dig out the furball for his damn feral encyclopedia. Hell, didn't even know he was alive before that."

Logan chuckled and leaned against the counter before sucking in another whiff. "Gotta say, she's really a hot piece of ass."

Creed's grip tightened around his glass. He threw the other feral a murderous glare. "A simple advice: Keep a damn leash on that fuckin' tongue around my kitten, runt. She's MINE!"

Logan smirked and shook his head. "No need ta get yer panties in a bunch, Victor. Ya know I ain't interested in yer kitty kat."

Victor quaffed the shot in one gulp and grimaced before going for another. "Still stuck over Stripes?"

Logan let out another slow puff as his mind dove into the ocean of her memories. "She was the only one fer me. Could never imagine any other woman taking her place after...that incident."

"She's gone, Jimmy." Victor sighed and prepared another glass. "One day or the other, ya have to move on."

"Tried, but couldn't." Logan smirked fadedly and looked down at his miserable self. "Now all I have is Chuck. Gonna keep trying ta keep him alive as long as I could and after him..." he looked up and exhaled deeply. "I think I've found a way to finish it for good."

"And what about that little Jimmy?" Victor looked over his shoulder at Laura. "How does she fit in with this slow suicide plan of yers?"

"She's just a passenger. Doesn't know a shit about her mother. Her guardian had paid me to take her to some 'mysterious' place named 'Eden' in North Dakota before dying. The trip was long and I couldn't leave Xavier alone so I had to bring him along but..."

"But what?" Victor frowned.

Logan sucked in the last puff and crushed the end under his boot. "The girl is a big mess, a mess Transigen is after. Those damn hounds've been chasing us since we're on the roads. They almost got their fuckin' hands on her in our motel in Oklahoma City but thanks to one of Chuck's seizures at the right time, we left them behind. Due to fleein' immediately we couldn't grab his pills. Those strokes, they always leave him pretty weak and the car was too whacked to make it to Dakota. He needed a good dose and rest and I needed some solid wheels to get back on roads. That's why we're here."

Victor extended his welcoming arms. "It's your house too, brother. Live as long as ya want."

"Can't." Logan's gaze fixed on the floor. "The girl needs to get to the damn place by Friday. My job is done once she's there. So all you gotta do is get me a new car and a big fuckin' box full of sedatives for our sick buddy by tomorrow." Logan looked up and smiled over at his laughing friend. He was surely enjoying Kahli's company.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 _"V-Victor...h-help me, b-boy.." his trembling hand extended towards a frightened Victor cowering in a corner. Master Howlett and Mistress Elizabeth's lifeless bodies were lying on the floor near his father's severely wounded frame impaled by his little brother. He needed his help, his father needed to be saved._

 _"P-Please son, d-don't be afraid. C-Come here..." The panic-stricken teenager slowly got up and went over to his father and expanded his trembling hand to hold his father's._

 _"G-Good boy," Logan let out a pained smirk. "Now h-help me stand up.." as he placed his other hand on the ground to drag his injured body back to his feet, he suddenly felt the deadly grip of Victor's other hand around his throat._

 _"V-Victor!" he squirmed within the lethal grasp, desperately trying to break free. "W-What are ya doin', son?!"_

 _"Y-You have no son." Victor let out a choked sob, ghosts of those horrific memories swimming in his teary eyes. "You just have a dog."_

 _He slowly looked down into Logan's terrified eyes and smirked viciously as he lengthened his index claw and dug it into the trembling skin of his father's throat. "And that dog is going to be unleashed today."_

 _"Ya fuckin' spawn of the devil-"_

Victor jolted awake from one of the darkest nightmares of his life with a breathless gasp. His chest heaving stormily and his lips quivering. He hated that dream, it always left him a trembling piece of shit.

"V-Victor..." his sweaty face snapped to the weak whimper that came from besides him. His eyes widened as he saw his crushing clutch around Kahli's wrist. Kahli yanked her hand back and rubbed the reddened skin as he hastily released it. The stink of fear mixed with agitation rolling off her in waves.

"Y-You okay?" the ting of concern in her tone made him angry. He was Saber Fucking Tooth, damn it! nobody was allowed to see him in this weak and pathetic state, not even his Mate!

"Yeah, I'm fine," he growled and climbed out of the bed. He just wanted to get out of the room before she could ask him anything else about him, his dream or...the old man who was the scariest monster of his childhood memories. As he picked up his shirt from the sofa and turned towards the door-

"We all see bad dreams, Viktar." Kahli sighed from behind. Victor glared over his shoulder at her. "Vidal say they bad memoris, that make us feel guilty for something. If you say that guilt to someone, those dreams, they not come back."

Creed's piercing glare abruptly softened when he mused over at her words for a long minute. He slowly turned around and walked back to his bed. He crawled back into the blanket and leaned against the headboard and purred softly. Kahli rested her head on his chest and purred back.

"It was my old man. My Pa, he hated me for I killed his elder son, Luther. He called me the spawn of the devil who ate his boy. He kept me locked and chained in that old dark cellar of his and every night, he came down to rip out my fangs and claws."

Kahli pulled back to look into his eyes. A clear shock in her widened eyes. "You not the monster, Viktar, he the monster."

Victor let out a weak smirk and wrapped a protective arm around her. "But he didn't think so. That drunkard hated my guts and tried everything in his power to rid me of the demon he thought possessed me. When my mother tried to save me from his torture, he killed her and dragged me along to his crazy lover's house who was now the wife of a landlord to work as a groundskeeper. The bitch let my Pa fuck her every night because she wanted a child her husband wasn't capable to give her. The result was my younger half brother, James Howlett. One day Master Howlett caught them both together and kicked my Pa out of the job. In the evening when he snuck into Master Howlett's bedroom and tried to persuade Mistress Elizabeth to elope with him, Master Howlett tried to stop him. The argument ended with his death. My sick brother Jimmy, he couldn't tolerate such a big mental trauma. His rage caused his mutation to erupt and his newly manifested claws impaled my father. This became the biggest mistake of his life when Pa told him he was his son before dying. The guilt of killing his own father and the disgust his mother showed to him after seeing his claws drove him crazy. The boy ran out of the mansion, leaving me, who was petrified by the whole incident alone with three deadbodies on the floor."

To pull Viktar out of that violent whirl of dark reminiscences, Kahli bit her bottom lip and nervously took her hand up to cup Victor's cheek, something she'd never done before. Victor flinched back with a growl, he hated being touched like that. She pulled her hand back momentarily to let him know she meant no harm to him. When she tried again, Creed finally leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, to feel the affectionate touch he didn't believe he deserved from any frail.

"What your guilt, Viktar?" Kahli's question made him open his eyes. He looked into her wide, soulful eyes again. He needed to confess it to her, tell her what he had not told anybody else.

"As I came back to my senses, I tried to flee but my father, the asshole wasn't dead yet. He extended his hand, asking for my help to stand him up and take him to some hospital but whatever he'd done to me for past Eight years, all those horrific memories drove me insane with rage. I just grabbed his throat and..." Before he could stop himself, his claws dug into Kahli's arms and drew a couple of streaks of blood, causing another soft whimper on her lips. His snarling tone faded as he realized it and he pulled his arm back as an silent apology.

Kahli sighed and rested her head on his ragingly beating heart again as the punctures healed. "He deserve it." she said simply and kissed the furry skin. The simple act of care and affection brought a small smile on Victor's lips. The girl just heard he'd killed his own father with his own hands and she wasn't one bit afraid of him. She was really so damned different from all other frails. He let out a content sigh and wrapped his arm around her again.

"James know about it?" she asked softly.

Victor leaned back again and looked up to the white ceiling. "No. I never told him the truth of Logan's death because...because my animal wanted to see him live in the guilt of murdering his father with his own hands. That would be my Payback on him, for having a better childhood than mine but...today I saw a damn desire for death in his old eyes. I don't think if I'll be able to see him after tomorrow or not and-"

"Then tell him truth." Kahli said quietly. "He deserve to know it because you not sure if he come back here again or not."

He glared at her again. "But he'll hate me after knowing it." He said bitterly.

"Maybe." Kahli pulled back and gave an honest smile. "But he go with relief he not kill his father."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Now that's what I call a car." Logan had a very wide grin on his lips.

"2029Cadillac CT17 with a 4.0-liter, turbocharged Six-cylinder engine that can produce 600 horsepower, rear-wheel drive and an eight-speed automatic transmission with night vision and yes, the body is made with powerful aluminum-steel structural castings and stamped aluminum, the amount of steel used provides great resistance against all the kinda mess yer gettin' yourself into." Victor introduced his black beauty to his little brother with a smug smirk before tossing him the keys. "Take a good care of my baby or there'll be hell to pay."

Logan caught the key in the mid-air with a short smirk. "Can't promise that, Victor and you know why." Creed's expression abruptly turned stiff as he recalled the reason behind his brother's remark. Kahli's advice from the last night flashed in his mind again. He looked over his shoulder at Kahli who was standing on threshold with Charles and Laura. She gave him a smiling nod.

"Yes Victor," Xavier smiled from the wheelchair. "That's the right time."

He turned his attention back to his brother. "Before you leave for your little journey, I got somethin' ta tell ya, Jimmy."

Logan gave his signature eyebrow raise. "Yeah? What is it?"

Victor sighed and finally looked into his brother's eyes. "This is something I never tried to tell ya because of some very selfish reasons but like ya said yesterday, this may be the last time when I'm seein' ya so I think I need to rid you of this guilt."

"Stop sugarcoatin' things, Victor." Logan growled.

Victor sighed with a tightened jaw again. "Our father, you didn't kill him. The night you drove his claws through his chest and fled the mansion, he was still alive. I was standing there and he asked me to save him but I..." Creed shook his head. "In stead of saving him, I just grabbed his throat and slashed it with my fuckin' claws."

Logan's mouth was hanging open for a long moment. "A-And why didn't ya-"

"Because Sabertooth told me to do so." Creed pursed his lips. "You've always had better things in yer life and that made my animal jealous every time. He just wanted to see ya live this burden for the rest o' yer long life."

In stead of having a fit over the damned revelation, Logan just stared into his brother's eyes for a long minute before speaking. "And I guess it's yer kitty kat who advised you to tell me all that so I can die without any fuckin' regrets?" a sarcastic ting in his tone this time.

"That's right."

Surprising his big brother, Logan smirked softly and shook his head. "After spendin' over a fuckin' century on this ground it doesn't matter who did it, the most important thing is that the asshole is dead. Besides, he was not my father, he was the man who _killed_ my father."

A deep confusion crept into Creed's eyes. "Then why the hell did ya take his name?"

Logan shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged softly. "Because he is the reason why I'm here, right now but bein' a father takes more than that." Victor gave a understanding nod.

Kahli, Laura and Charles walked over to the feral brothers. Kahli handed Logan the metal case containing all the medicines for Charles. She got down on one knee and offered Laura a couple of chocolates with a broad smile. "Take care of your father and Charles." Laura nodded with a very fine smile before taking them.

Kahli straightened up and Victor wrapped an possessive arm around her. Logan rolled his eyes smilingly and pulled his Aviators out of the pocket of his dress jacket.

"My offer is still open, Jimmy." Victor smirked. "This is your house too. Stay and we can protect the frail and Charles together."

"No, bub." Logan put his glasses on smirkingly. "The girl needs to reach North Dakota and I've taken the money. Charles and I know how to keep our asses safe and you," he pointed his chin towards Kahli. "You take care o' yer kitty kat. The chick is precious and ready to put up with your shit for the rest of her life. The animals like us don't get things like her everyday."

"And I'm going to keep a close watch on you all the time, Mr. Donovan. Hurt Abby once and get ready to be paralysed for the rest of the day." Xavier had a very serious warning of his own.

Victor chuckled and shook his head. "Goodbye, Chuck."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **The murder of Victor's father by his hands in stead of Logan's is my own imagination, it has nothing to do with Marvel so please don't get confused. Now please REVIEW:D!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter- 13**

 **Hey guys, another fluffy-wuffy update for all of you, hope y'all enjoy it but before that, this sweet plot bunny is finally reaching its end soon and I'll try to give a perfect ending it deserves so pleaseeeee, be my guest and get ready to enjoy a roller-coster ride :D!**

 **A big thanks to** **angel897** **,** **Nice Guy** **and a sweet** **guest** **for their fabulous reviews.**

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Two Days Later**

Victor leaned against the door frame and whistled at the pleasant sight. His kitten lying on her stomach on the bed, waving her legs back and forth in the air and humming along with a shitty old song running on TV in that super short blue top and hot pants. The maddening change of her scent had been filling every corner of the mansion since morning. It brought a bright smile to his lips. Her feral cycle was close.

She looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Hey...you back, how your day-" as she tried to roll over, Victor caught her left ankle. His claws carefully dug into the smooth, dusky skin.

"W-What you do-"

"Relax, kitten," he smirked mischievously, trailing his clawed fingers up her leg. "Just watchin' the song with ya, ya like this one?"

Kahli could smell what he wanted. She nodded softly and tried to relax against the groping touch. "Yes. It my favo-rite party song. By the way, what a club?"

Victor smirked and got on the bed to slice down the damned shorts. "Well Club is a place where people usually go to have fun. Loud music, alcohol and sexy frails, you can find all these Three things together in that place. Where did ya hear the word by the way?"

Kahli bit her bottom lip when she heard a rip. The song was forgotten. "In a video. We can go club someday?"

"Yeah sure," Victor purred seductively as his hungry eyes gloated at the thin straps of the thong trapped between his kitten's plump ass cheeks. "Be a good student and I'll take ya to my favourite club tonight."

 _ **Sabertooth grins widely.**_

 _ **That's right, baby, time for the next lesson!**_

Kahli's ears twitched at the 'S' word. She knew it was time for her next lesson. She sighed and switched off the TV. Keeping her head on the pillow, she pulled her knees back and raised her hips in the air, offering her trembling core to her Mate. Victor grinned at the silent submission. The little kitten was learning fast.

His left index claw hooked into the strap and ripped off the silk. Kahli turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, waiting for sweet torture that set her senses on fire every time.

"A-Ahhh.." Kahli let out a whisper moan as Creed's sandpaper like tongue touched her trembling inner lips. His claws dug into her hips, the heels of his hands opening her wider for the attack of his tongue that made her shred their pillows and sheets like a wild, spitting cat that she was.

"V-Viktar...p-please.."

"P-Please what, kitten?" Victor smirked wickedly as his tongue found the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden in her soaking folds. Her gushing essence was even tastier now. He flicked the small bead with the tip of his tongue until she was on the verge of begging.

She whimpered. "P-Please.."

"Your lovely pleases ain't gonna get ya off so easy today darlin'," Victor grinned and gave the shivering core another swipe. "If you want it, learn to ask for it. That's what today's lesson is all about." he growled, snaking his right arm up her abdomen to tweak her studded nipples. Kahli growled back in response and threw her head back.

She breathed out an exasperated sigh through nose and squeeze her eyes shut. She'd have to do it or he'd keep her on the damned edge all day. She grasped the shredded sheets and whispered slowly. "L-Lick me.."

"What was that, kitten? didn't hear ya." Victor grinned at her little mewls.

Kahli rose on her knees and snapped her neck around to glare at him. "Just lick me and make me cum, Viktar!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Creed grinned at his little victory. He widened Kahli's thighs and started pushing the pointed tip of his rough tongue in and out of her tight hole that drove the feral girl made with lust but like that wasn't enough for Creed, before Kahli could see it coming, he pushed his middle claw into her other opening slightly. Kahli's eyeballs bulged out. She tossed his head back again and came with a roar.

"VIKTARRR! PULL YOUR HOOK OUT OF MY FANNY!"

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"WOOOOO!" Kahli ran her mesmerised eyes around. "This place as I see in that song!" she exclaimed with a wide grin.

Victor smirked and once again gloated at the ample cleavage her top was smugly showing off before heading towards the counter. "I knew you'd like it. The music is too damn loud for my liking but still better than the others." he signaled the barman to make his usual.

Kahli let out a content sigh. "I really like it. Camon, let dance."

Victor cocked a brow. "You can dance?"

"Yes," she said with a bright smile. "Me, Ola and Zehri dance when spring come and I learn some dance on my phone too. Now come, dance."

"Whoa-ho-ho, kitten," Creed wrapped his fingers around his whiskey double and swiveled his chair around. "What makes ya think I'm gonna tap my happy feet on that damn crowded floor with ya?"

"Because that why people come here..?" she said with a silent 'duh'.

"Nope. People come here to have fun and I'm havin' my fun with this." Creed downed the glass in one gulp. "So forget it, not gonna happen."

She crossed her arms with a pout. "Okay, then I have my fun with someone else."

As she spun to find a new dance partner, Victor grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. A dark, possessive lust in his eyes. "Don't even think about it, little girl."

"Then come dance." a mischievous challenge in Kahli's eyes that made Creed jumped off the chair with a short smirk.

"Come, let's dance." he dragged her with him but-

"Wait wait," Kahli stopped him. "This not my favo-rite song."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Then what's yer 'favo-rite' song?"

"Stop a minute." she pulled her wrist back and went over to the DJ. She whispered something into his ear that tightened Creed's jaw. Her choice made DJ look over at Creed with a questioning look.

"Just play what she wants, Dan."

DJ nodded and she hurried back to him, grinning like idiots. Victor rolled his eyes again as his ears recognized the damned tune.

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

 _Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

 _So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

 _I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

 _I let you push me past the breaking point_

 _I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

"That Katy frail? Seriously?" Creed rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Yesss!" Kahli grined widely. "Roar my favo-rite song. We dance on it." with the end of her sentence, she pulled him to the dance floor for the most awkward couple dance of the year.

 _You held me down, but I got up (hey!)_

 _Already brushing off the dust_

 _You hear my voice, your hear that sound_

 _Like thunder, gonna shake your ground_

 _You held me down, but I got up_

 _Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

 _I see it all, I see it now_

 _DAYUMMM!_ Victor had no idea she could dance so good. Besides some wild moves and jumps of her own, Kahli was actually dancing pretty well against his jammed frame that wasn't ready to move an inch. His flashing claws and teeth were enough to scatter the crowd and now it was just him and his kitten on the floor. Victor's eyeballs bulged out as she grabbed his wrists and waved against his rock-hard bulge.

 _ **Sabertooth gave himself a solid face-palm.**_

 _ **Yer the biggest idiot not to fuck that hot meat right here, right now!**_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

 _Dancing through the fire_

 _'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

 _Louder, louder than a lion_

 _'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"THAT AWESOME!" Kahli flashed a breathless grin and leaned back against the counter. "You like my dance?"

In stead to admiring her 'hardening' moves, Creed just snorted and picked up his shot. "Yeah, you were good, now can I have my drink in peace-"

"Is that Victor Freaking Creed..." a seductive tone caused the feral couple to look over their shoulders.

"Rhonda Morgan," Victor let out a lopsided smirk. "Sniffed yer presence already, but couldn't spot ya in the crowd."

Kahli scrunched up her eyebrows at the smirking woman in that skin-tight crimson dress. Her pointed canines and dark claws revealed her feral mutancy but her scent, it was a bit strange, almost like a dog's.

"Uh-Viktar, who her?"

"This is Rhonda, kitten." Victor introduced the other woman to his Mate. "She is my...she's a mutant, we met in that mutant hatin' lab I told you about."

"We were captured by those damn scientists Eleven years ago." the other feral woman advanced towards the feral couple with a glass of scotch in her hand. "And we'd also escaped the lab together."

"And then ya injected that fuckin' mutation neutralizing serum into my arm, shot me six times, stole my car and wallet and fled after leavin' me in that cheap motel." Victor snarled in next gulp.

"Had to, sexy." she walked to Victor and placed a warm kiss on his cheek, the little flirting act got Kahli's jaw tightened. "A she-wolf never trusts a tiger."

She pulled off and glared at the fuming feline girl. "Who's she? Another notch in your bed pos-"

"Watch yer damn mouth, harlot!" Victor snapped and wrapped a protective arm around Kahli. "This is Kahli, my Mate."

"WHOA, Victor Creed finally found a MATE!" the wolf girl gave a fake smile and took in a deep sniff. "Feline chick, huh? Thought your kind was extinct. Well, at least you certainly won't be 'cause Victor's found you. You're really one lucky girl-" she suddenly spilled a little drink on Kahli's dress. "Oops sorry, my bad."

Kahli glared at the smirking woman, wiping off her dress and then turned to her Mate. "Where washroom, Viktar?"

Victor nudged his chin in the left direction. "Turn right at the corner."

Kahli nodded. "I just come back."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"That was intentional." Victor let out a low growl.

Rhonda smirked mischievously and wrapped her arms around Creed's neck. "'Course it was. Couldn't find a better way to get rid of the little girl."

"Watch it, Rhonda." Victor gave a warning growl. "Strap that tongue when it's runnin' about my Mate!"

"Oh please, Vic..." Rhonda gave a smirking eye roll. "This Mate shit works only among critters. In this world of flatscans we all live in, anyone can fuck anyone." she slowly took her red lips close to Victor's ear and whispered seductively. "Like we used to. Remember those nights? Or ya need a reminder..?"

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

As Kahli quickly made her way back to the hall, her eyes widened when she saw that wolf bitch suddenly crash her mouth against Victor's. An abrupt rage set her senses on fire. A strange mix of shock and jealousy filled her scent.

 _ **The bitch touched my Mate?!**_

 _ **Make her pay!**_

Kahli agreed with her animal spirit. With a savage change of eyes, Kahli extended her claws to their full length. A loud snarl rumbled out of her chest.

"MINE!"

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Note:- Flatscans is a derogatory term for non-mutants in X-Men comics.**

 **So guys hope y'all enjoyed it and yes, the story is going to take a serious turn from this chapter but like you guys know, my stories always end with a bang so that's obvious ;p**

 **By the way people, I have another plot bunny that's been jumping around in my brain for the past few weeks. It could be a sequel to MR CREED, MY VALENTINE! but I'll post it only if you guys want to see a sequel. Please let me know your votes in the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter- 14**

 *******Another Update*******

 **A sweet thank you to** **angel897** **,** **Ariana** **and** **Cutie Pie** **for their honey sweet reviews.**

Kahli's feet stormed forward to rip the damned harlot apart, but abruptly halted as she saw Victor grab that Rhonda's ass to pull her closer. His lips were devouring that bitch's lips as they did hers. Her animal screamed in rage. _ **How dare he?**_ How could he kiss some other woman like that? He was HER mate, damn it! He was hers, ONLY HERS! A single tear escaped the corner of her eye when she saw the wolf girl winked at her over Viktar's shoulder, as if silently taunting 'who has the upper hand now?'

Trembling, Kahli's feet retreated, she just wanted to get out of fucking place. She spun around and headed towards the door, she just felt like going back home and crying, what? No! She won't cry, at least not for that ass-hole! He wants other girls, then he can stick it in anyone but her. She can't be of someone like his, _NEVER_!

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Victor's eyes widened in great surprise as the wolf woman captured his lips in a kiss. She had never kissed him in all their couplings in the past. But then he smirked against the scarlet lips and pulled her closer. It was definitely a crazy reminder of their nights they spent together. He tried to kiss her deeply but something was wrong, something strange. It didn't taste right, didn't feel right. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kahli's face, her bright chocolate eyes and her trembling, juicy lips he loved to kiss so much. _What the hell?_ Since when has he become such a pansy ass lover? He's a fucking Alpha Male, damn it! She's his Mate and belongs to only him but that doesn't mean he's also gonna be just hers. A tiger has many tigresses, she's no special!

 _ **Sabertooth snarled at Victor Creed.**_

 _ **Of course she's special, human! She's no fucking whore you fuck in some cheap motel, she's our one and only mate! FOREVER!**_

"NO!" Victor suddenly broke the kiss and shoved Rhonda away,making the lupine female almost tripped in her heels.

"What's wrong, Vic?" A startled Rhonda took a step a closer and tried to cup his cheek but his swatted her extending hand away.

"I said No!" he snarled again and shook his head vigorously. This was wrong, so very wrong. What would Kahli have thought if she'd seen all this? _Shit!_

He darted his eyes around, looking for his Mate but she was nowhere to be found, that narrowed his eyes. Her scent, it was also missing. His senses screamed in alarm, he knew she was on the top of the list of Transigen, what if they... No! He shook his head, they can't get her! He pulled out his phone and called her. Switched off? What the fuck? He ran his eyes around again. A strange fear crept into his eyes, _where the hell are you, kitten?!_

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"KAHLI!" Kahli shuddered at Victor's roar from the door. She hastily wiped her tears and crossed her arms. Why would she go downstairs like an obe-di-ent little girl? Let him come up here.

"What the..." he stormed in and glared at the feral girl's back through narrowed eyes. "Do ya have any fuckin' idea how worried you got me tonight? You said you were going for washroom, right? Then why the hell were nowhere to be found?! And why was your goddamn phone switched off? Luckily i called home and Wilson picked it up. How the fuck did you even get back home alone, kitten?!" he could smell the sharp stink of her tears in the air, something was wrong but his anger neglected it.

Kahli closed her eyes and huffed out a sharp breath. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes red from crying for hours, anger oozing off her scent. "I just want to come back but you busy with Rhonda." that's all she had to say. As she tried to push past Victor, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. Her casual answer increased his anger.

"What's with the attitude, frail?"

"Not call me that, Viktar!" She tried to wriggle out of his grip with a snarl. Her entire body started shaking with anger as she smelled that harlot all over him. "I not weak so I not frail!"

"I can call you anything I want, _frail_!" Victor snarled back and dug his claws into the soft skin. "Because you're my Mate!"

"No you can not." Kahli sucked in a shuddering breath and flashed her fangs in defence. "Because I not your mate yet!"

The grip loosened abruptly. Victor took a step back and shook his head in disbelief. He had never expected this kind of reply from his kitten. Kahli knew her words had affected him but she was still angry at him and didn't want to take her words back. She pulled her arms back, rubbing the reddened skin and stormed out of the living room, leaving a taken aback Creed behind.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 _How dare she?_

The anger returned as he repeated her damned words in his mind. He couldn't believe the little bitch talked to him, Victor Sabertooth Creed like that? Even after giving her everything other frails just dreamed about and waiting so patiently for her cycle? What's gotten into her today? Whatever this is, it needs to be punished right now. For once he thought about just going in there and fuck her into submission, willing or not. But he couldn't. Her feral cycle was close and according to furball, she was so vulnerable until it ended. One forcible move and she'll be dead. No, he shook his head. He couldn't let it happen. He'd waited so long for this and couldn't screw everything up for a flared moment. No matter what happens, he won't fuck his kitten before the damned time but once she's in heat, even she won't be able to stop him.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Two days later**

"You know what to do, Wilson." Victor said, buckling his watch strap. He'd tried to avoid the damned trip due to Kahli's condition. It could start any time and he needed to be with her all the time but his presence was necessary for his next project in India so he'd have to leave for the meeting of board of directors in New York earlier today. "Kahli should stay inside until I come back. And if anything strange happens to her, just call me immediately, got it?"

"Yes sir," Wilson said, helping Victor into his suit jacket. "You don't need to worry about Ms. Kahli at all, I'll make sure she stays inside."

"Good." Victor snorted and grabbed the handle of his suitcase. He hastily walked out of the house. The driver was ready, he opened the door and was about to hop in but...he slowly turned and looked up. Kahli, she was standing up there, watching him leave through the thin curtain. it'd been two damned days since they talked to each other after that fucking unreasonable argument and Creed would never admit it to himself, but he was missing his kitten's sweet voice. Her voice, her scent and her stupid but sweet English, he was missing everything about her. He knew something had hurt her deep and maybe he was the reason behind that something but he wasn't going to swallow his pride to patch up with her. If she's going to be his Mate, she'd have to learn to adjust with his way of living his life. If she can't...she can go back to life she came from after the cycle.

But the thought of seeing her go away from him forever left a strange ache behind every time.

He pushed the ache aside for a moment and put on his aviators with a growl. He finally turned back to his car.

"Airport."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Kahli's senses were set on fire as she recognized the unpleasantly familiar voice standing down there, at their door. It was that wolf bitch again. What the hell was she doing here?

"Oh there you are," Kahli glared over her shoulder at the harlot. How dare she come up here and enter her room without her per-missi-on? "Just came to meet Vic before goin' back but damn my luck, he left this morning." she shrugged her shoulders and walked in lazily.

"By the way next time when I come here, please tell your stupid butler not to inquire me like a goddamn FBI agent." she growled softly, running her eyes around with a short smirk on her face. "Shit man, Victor's really spendin' way too much on a cheap thrill." she sauntered over to Kahli's bed and flopped down lazily.

Kahli left the window with a soft growl and turned around to face the other woman. "What you do here, Rhonda?"

Rhonda cocked an eyebrow. "What you do? Ohhhh, you mean what are you doing here, right?" she let out a laugh. "That was really the funniest piece of English I've ever heard. Victor is really gonna have to work hard on his new pet."

"P-Pet?" Kahli's eyes widened. "You call me pet?"

"What else am I supposed to call you, sweetie?" Rhonda smirked again before getting back up. She walked over to Kahli.

"You're just a temporary attraction for the feral guy. Maybe because the last one of kind and he's never fucked a female feline before and if I'm not wrong," she took a deep sniff and smirked. "He hasn't pulled you under him yet because he's waiting for your damn cycle. These three facts are the only reasons Sabertooth's still keepin' ya alive."

In spite of the unimaginable rage boiling inside her, Kahli's brows drew close together. "Saber-tooth?"

"You never heard of him?" Rhonda smirked again. "You're really such a poor thing. But I can understand, you're living with the baddest man of the planet. He's definitely never gonna let ya know about his 'dark' side. But I ain't like him. I'm gonna tell you everything he doesn't want to let you know."

She took a step closer and bored her eyes into Kahli's. "For the start, your giant boyfriend aka Victor Sabertooth Creed is the biggest fuckin' killer the world has ever seen. He's ghosted more people than the days your little life has seen so far. His animal side, 'The Great Sabertooth', that monster only loves bloodshed and screams of his victims. What he can't have, he seizes. The same goes about women in his life. Women are piss-scared of him and he loves it! He says it hardens him down there, do you know how horrific that sounds? He loves to rape women, make them scream under him and once he is done with them, he just slashes their fuckin' throats and moves on!"

"You, you lie!" Kahli snarled in her Mate's defense. Her body shaking with rage again, anger rolling off her scent in waves.

"I'm lying?" Rhonda threw her head back and gave another loud laugh. "You seriously need a reality check, little girl. Wait, no, what else could I expect from you? How long have you been living with him, huh? Two months, or three months? You're nowhere near me when it comes to know your goddamn 'Mate'. I've seen _everything_ he has to show. Every day, every _night_. And you? I'm sure you're not even allowed to go out without his permission. You just stay hidden here, in a small, dark corner of his house. You sleep when he tells you to and you wake up when he tells you to, am I right? Like I said earlier, you're nothing but a good little pet of his. Just find yourself a nice collar, it would definitely look good around your slender nec-" A hard smack interrupted her mid-sentence. The harlot hit the ground with a loud thud.

She rubbed the reddened skin with other hand before shooting back up and pouncing at the fuming feline. "You little bitc-" her little attack by halted by the claws of Goddess of the Jungle that just grabbed Rhonda's throat and tossed her out of the room like a damned paper plane. Rhonda hit the wall of the hallway with a loud groan.

"I not care if he Viktar or Sabertooth," Kahli's pitch dark eyes glared down at the other female. Claws extended to their full length. "But I not anyone's pet!"

"O-Oh yeah?" Rhonda dragged herself back to her feet and wiped the streak of blood off the corner of her mouth. "Then stop behaving like one!" finishing her damned line, the wolf-girl stomped down the stairs, leaving a infuriated Kahli behind. She spun around and looked at herself in the mirror.

Trembling, she shook her head. "I not anyone's pet, I NOT anyone's PET!" she picked up her phone from the stand and threw at the mirror. The beautiful glass was smashed in the blink of an eye. "I Vandevi, I Goddess of the Jungle! Nobody own me, not even Viktar!" whispering these words to herself like a Mantra, Kahli stormed out of her room.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"So Mr. Singh," Victor swiveled his chair around. "Found out the details I need?"

 _"Y-Yes sir,"_ Singh's trembling tone replied. _"My man tried to find out about the family in the local villages but none of them had knowledge about any feral delivery that happened Nineteen years ago but yes, some aged locals told him about a light rumor they'd heard about an unusual delivery years ago. According to the story, the newborn girl was a monster, born with teeth and claws. My servant went to the hospital where the girl was born and they confirmed such a cesarean. The parents fled with the baby as soon as it was born and nobody knows where the family went after that. And yes sir, you'll be surprised to know another valuable piece of information. The_ _staff of the hospital told him that a couple of men in black had also been inquiring about the same girl for the past few weeks."_

"What?" the information narrowed Creed's eyes. There was someone else other there, too who was trying to find out about the existence of his mate. It could not be ignored. He'd have to find the fucker as soon as possible.

"Okay, I'll see about that later. By the way, date," Victor leaned forward eagerly. "Did he dig out the date?"

 _"Uh-yes, it was 11th of November, 2009, which is-"_

"Today." Victor hung up, grinning widely. Today was his kitten's 20th birthday! He needed to wish her, to be with her right now before her cycle started. No matter how angry she is with him right now, an honest attempt to make her birthday special will certainly make thing right. He hastily called his assistant.

"John," he swiveled in his chair... "Get the jet ready, we're goin' back."

 _"But sir-"_

"And yes, order a cake, a chocolate one." he smiled to himself. He knew how much his kitten loved a piece of that chocolaty shit.

 _"But sir, you have a meeting in ten minut-"_ Victor hung up again and shot up to leave but as he left the chair, his phone rang again. He glanced at the screen. It was Wilson.

"What is it, Wilson-"

 _"Mr. Creed,"_ the agitated tone narrowed Creed's eyes. _"Ms. Kahli, she..."_

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **OK I know I went a little different here about the whole mate thing in this chapter because in all other Victor Creed fics we've all read, Victor just chooses one mate for good but as far as i think, if he truly accepts his animal side and follows his animalistic instincts, we shouldn't forget that except for lions, most of the male big cats are solitary animals and mate with many females throughout their life. That's why I showed him kissing Rhonda but on the other hand, Kahli believes Victor is only hers because she hasn't met any other feral male besides him and she doesn't want to share him with any other female. Hope that explains everything.**

 **Soooo, whatcha guys think? What's gonna happen next? ;-}**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter- 15**

 **Hey there guys, here is your new update filled with a delicious amount of action and drama and yes, there's an animal language talk in metallics down there, hope y'all like it.**

 **A sweeeeet thanks to** **angel897** **,** **Lyryenn** **and** **Natasha** **for their awesome reviews. Hope** **you guys like this one too :-}**

Kahli sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. This Siegfried & Roy's place, it was quieter than the last time she and Viktar were here. she looked at the pregnant Bangal tigress resting in her cage again. It was the same female that was in heat that day and then... She smiled sadly at that memory.

She had no idea why she came here. Maybe because Viktar said he came here whenever he felt trapped in this human world. She was also feeling trapped today, trapped in a world she'd seen through Viktar's eyes. She rubbed her shoulders against the bitter chill and ran her senses around. She could smell, hear and feel every emotion rolling off all the creatures around her. Hunger, fear, anger and heat. She could feel all of them, understand all of them, but never tried to reveal her 'talent' to them. Maybe because...like this world and its people, these animals were also strangers to her.

As she spun around to leave-

 _"Hey where's your boyfriend? He didn't come with you today?"_

Kahli smirked to herself. She knew who it was. She looked left and right to make sure nobody was watching her. She looked over her shoulder and replied softly. _"No, he's gone out of town for a business trip."_

 _"Whoa! You can speak our language?"_ the tigress exclaimed in great shock. _"Is it a part of your mutation?"_

 _"Yes i can, but it's not a part of my mutancy. I was brought up by a female snow leopard in a jungle of India, that's where I learned your language."_ Kahli smirked again. _"By the way, how do you know I'm a mutant?"_

 _"Those fangs and claws and your wild 'cat like scent', humans don't have'em. Besides, whenever your boyfriend comes here, the guards call him 'a goddamn mutant'."_ the tigress gave a smartass reply.

 _"Oh."_ Kahli gave an understanding nod. _"By the way I'm Kahli."_

 _"Rose."_ The tigress told the feral girl her name smilingly. _"And what's the name of your boyfriend? He often comes here and does nothing but stare at my ass."_

Kahli let out a light laugh. _"Well his name is Viktar and he's not my boyfriend,"_ the laugh disappeared when the feral woman paused momentarily. _"He is my...Mate."_

 _"Mate?"_ Rose stalked over to her. _"Mutants have Mates, too?"_

 _"No, feral mutants like me and Victor do." Kahli tried to explain_. _"It's due to the heat cycle of feral girls. We get pretty weak in those Three particular days and only a feral male of our kind can save us by mating with us."_

Rose lifted her snout in the air and took a deep inhale. _"Your heat circle, or whatever you call it, it is close."_

Kahli's eyes widened. _"What-"_

 _"Yes, I can smell it."_ Rose cut her off. _"You're about to go into heat, girl, you should get back to your Mate as soon as possible."_

 _"B-But..."_ Kahli shook her head, confused. _"I don't want to go back to him."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because..."_ she tried to find the right words to describe the storm of emotions thrashing inside her. _"Because he wants me to be only his, like a damn pet but doesn't want to be mine only."_

 _"Now what's that mean?"_

 _"It means...he wants to mark me and make me show his in front of the whole world but doesn't want to commit to me and I'm sure he will go back to his other bitches after my cycle is over because this heat cycle, it's just a duty to him, for saving our kind from extinction."_

 _"But isn't that how all the males of the Jungle are?"_ Rose asked, confused. Her reply got Kahli's eyebrows narrowed. _"You said you were brought up in a jungle so I'm sure you can understand it. They come, mate with you and just leave. Besides, you needed him just for your cycle, right?"_

 _"No! It's not just for my cycle!"_ Kahli snapped. _"He's my Mate and I want him to be with me forever. I hate to see him go to any other female. He's only MINE! FOREVER!"_

 _"Whoa-ho-ho! So that's how it is, huh?"_ Rose smiled mischievously. _"Sorry to say little girl, but you're in love with that scary dude."_

Kahli paused abruptly. _"L-Love?"_

 _"You don't know what love is?"_

 _"A-Actually, I don't."_ Kahli answered honestly. _"Victor barely uses the word so I thought it wasn't an important one and I never Googled it."_

 _"Well, let me tell you then. Love is a beautiful feeling, girl. Animals also feel it towards one another but humans value it more than us. You see, when you like a guy so much that you get affected by his way of living his life, you're in love. For example, if you laugh when he does, you get sad when he does and seeing him in pain makes you want to set the whole world on fire. And the cherry on the top, you just can't see him with ANY other chick. This concern, this jealousy and this possessiveness, just ask your heart and then tell me honestly, do you feel all of these things for your Mate?"_

Kahli let out a deep breath and mused over tigress's words for a long minute. She repeated her words in her mind and asked herself if she felt all these feelings towards Viktar? And her heart had just one answer...

She finally broke the silence and looked back to the expectant tigress. She smiled softly. _"Okay...maybe I do."_

Rose grinned widely. _"Then what the hell are you doing here, girl? Go home, call your Mate back and tell him you love him!"_

 _"B-But..."_ Kahli bit her lip, unsure. _"What if he made fun of my feelings and said he didn't feel the same for me? Because as far as I've heard about him, he doesn't value anything like love in his life."_ She said bitterly, remembering the words of that wolf-bitch.

Rose sighed and took a couple of step closer. She bored her bright amber pools into Kahli's deep brown ones. _" If he values your presence in his life, he will never do something like that. You see my mate resting over there, he's the youngest one here. For my first time, I could choose any other experienced and strong male but I chose him. You know why? Because I see concern and care in his eyes for me. If that giant knucklehead cares about you and your feelings, he will never make fun of them. Believe me, I'm saying that from the experience I've gotten from the 24×7 romantic human couple who brought me up."_

 _"So you really think..i should go back and tell him how I feel for him?"_ Kahli ran a hand through her hair with an uncertain look on her face.

 _"Of course you should."_ Rose grinned again. _"What are you waiting for now, Christmas? Go now, shoo!"_

 _"Okay!"_ Kahli grinned back and spun to go back home but as she stepped towards the gate, an invisible entity grabbed her upper arm out of nowhere.

"Goin' somewhere, sweetheart?" Holy Cow! the smirking male voice turned into a visible body who had been keeping watch at the feral girl for the past three months, X-36.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Kahli's sensitive nose inhaled the scent of the stranger. Her already overwhelmed senses rang in alarm. She'd caught the same scent around Victor's mansion a few weeks ago.

The other mutant tightened his grip around Kahli's arm. "C'mon baby, time to go-" as he tried to drag the feral girl with her, Kahli shoved him away into the wall behind him before lunging at him. All the animals started howling loudly in their cages. Seeing the feral girl kick their boss's ass, a couple of twin goons pounced at Kahli from behind. They yanked the feral girl off their boss's chest.

"W-What the hell is going on here?!" hearing the loud noise of animals, the guards of the garden reached the spot, panting. Their baffled eyes caught Kahli's struggle and pointed their guns at the evil trio. "Let the girl go!"

"Just stay out of it, humans!" The twins snarled at the guards and created an unbreakable wall of glass around them and the girl. The guards fired at the wall for a long minute but no use. With a wicked smirk, the mutant twins nodded at each other and suddenly shattered the wall, killing all the guards with the flying pieces of the broken glass.

"NO!" Kahli screamed in rage and struggled to wriggle out of the grasps of both brothers but they tightened their grips on her shoulders.

"No serious damage boys," X-36 snarled at his men. "Dr. Coleman wants her in one piece."

But capturing Goddess of the Jungle wasn't as easy as it seemed. With a vicious roar, Kahli grasped the hair of one of the butt boys and fly kicked him into the cage of Rose. The tigress gave an understanding roar and slashed his back with her claws.

Now Kahli took her arms behind her head and grabbed the head of the other goon before banging him down on the ground and slashing his throat.

After taking care of the minions, Kahli now stormed towards the mutant who was about to get invisible again. Before his body could dissolve in the air completely, Kahli grabbed his left hand and yanked him around. Trembling like a dry leaf, he pulled out his gun and tried to shoot at Kahli but before he could pull the trigger, Kahli seized the gun from him and grabbed his throat. She slammed the terrified man into the wall behind him and lifted him up high in the air.

"Who send you?!" she snarled at trembling man. Her lengthened claws dug into the reddened skin.

X-36 coughed up a gob of blood. "D-Doctor Coleman!"

"Who he?!" she snarled again.

His shaking fingers grasped Kahli's wrist, desperately trying to make her let go of his throat. "H-He works for...T-Transigen.."

Kahli's eyes widened as she heard the damned name. It was the same lab Viktar told her about. The same mutant hating orga-niza-tion that hunts down the survivors of Legacy Virus attack and runs its knives on them. Fear crept into her eyes. She'll have to go back, she'll have to go back home before...

She slammed the other mutant down to the floor and gave a bone crushing kick to the chest before turning around for the door but as she hurried towards the gate, a sudden blaze of agony erupted in her stomach. She caught her tummy with a sharp groan. Her entire body began to tremble like a dry straw as her body temperature reached a dangerous level. The pain was so overwhelming it brought the feral girl to her knees. She recognized this unexpected turn of events and the realization brought tears to her eyes.

She was in her heat cycle.

With great struggle, the other mutant dragged himself back to his feet and glared down at the groaning female. As he took a step closer, the maddening scent of her heat started overwhelming his senses and not just him, all the male animals around them both became restless as they sniffed in the intoxicating scent. He'd never felt such an instant attraction towards any woman before. He could instantly feel himself harden down there but no, not yet. The lab needs her unharmed until they're done with her and then... He grinned at that thought.

Kahli glared up at him with another trembling scream. A delicious amount of rage mixed with pain in her reddened eyes. A solid kick to the side of her neck and Kahli collapsed to the floor. He wiped the streak of blood off the corner of his mouth before calling his boss.

"We got her."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Goin' somewhere, bitch?" Victor's snarl from the slammed open door caused Rhonda's to stand petrified with a shocked gasp. The packing was forgotten. Trembling, she slowly turned her head to the giant feral.

"V-Victor..."

In the blink of an eye, Victor's claws grabbed harlot's throat and lifted her from her feet and held her dangling in the air. Rhonda struggled against the grip. "L-Let go of me, Victor, I-I didn't do anything!"

"Stop lying, whore!" his darkening eyes glared up at her. "What did ya think? Yer gonna brainwash my mate against me and I'm gonna let ya sneak out of the town alive? Just once and for all, where is my MATE?!"

She let out a choked gasp. ""I-I don't know what you're t-talking about, Vic-"

"Yes you do!" he snarled again. The deathly grip of the clawed hand drew a couple of streaks of blood. "You're the one who crammed all that brainwashing shit into her brain and now she's gone!" suddenly his gaze fell on a small pile of brown envelopes with Transigen written on.

He sliced open one of them. "So Singh was right, those mutant hating fuckers are also involved in all of this." he glared up at her again. "Now you're gonna open that shitty mouth of years and tell me where they took my Mate or..."

With a predatory change of eyes, Sabertooth's claws painfully dug into her bobbing throat, preparing to rip it out. A delicious amount of horror spiced her scent. "The throat is just gonna be a start, bitch. I'm sure your pathetic class Three healing will finally give up when I rip all your fuckin' internal organs out within seconds and-"

"No!" Rhonda screamed in horror. "N-No! Please! I-I just did it for money, okay? They needed a kitty cat for breeding a-and only you had one. T-They knew Creed would lay his guns down only for someone he knew very well. They paid me good and ordered me to make the girl come out of her hole unguarded before her cycle starts. Even that business trip of yours, it was also their trap. T-They sent you away and-"

"And you turned our Mate against us!" the grip tightened even more, making the wolf girl let out a chocked yelp.

"P-Please! L-Let me go...i told you everything now!"

"No, ya don't!" Sabertooth snarled again. "Where is our mate now?"

"T-They said something about an underground laboratory in Baffalo. They could never get your DNA but they said they've found a 'look-alike' one." she let out another sob. Streaks of ruined mascara running down her cheeks. "P-Please, let me go now..."

Sabertooth let out a predatory smirk. "Did I make any promise?"

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Next Week:- The chapter we've all been waiting since the first day I posted this story! That's right people, feral mating time ;D!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter- 16**

 **Heya peeps, back with the chapter we've all been waiting for the past Four damned months! Oh yes, feral smut time! yayyy lol. But before that, alotta drama and a very special 'cameo' is waiting for y'all down there, hope y'all like it ;¬}**

 **A super thanks to** **angel897** **,** **Orangeporqupine** **and** **Lyryenn** **for their fabulous reviews, hope this chapter satisfies your appetite ;-}**

"I've waited for this for years." Dr. Coleman said smugly, looking at Kahli's writhing frame behind the glass doors. Her loud roars revealed that the feral girl'd reached the toughest point of her oestrous cycle where her body had to go through the unimaginable agony and storm of pheromones. she'd been kept in an unbreakable glass cell so her scent couldn't drive all the males of the lab insane.

"What if Creed found her location?" X-36 asked in a doubtful tone. "The fucker isn't gonna let his girl go without a fight."

"And how would he be able to do that? With his pointed snout?" the scientist sneered before turning around. "The lab is underground and Rhonda'll have left the city by the time he comes back. I called Dr. Rice this morning. He said he's coming back with X-24 as soon as they get rid of X-23 and her so called father, Logan. The cycle lasts about three days so we can use him for breeding, too."

"You mean-"

"Yes." Coleman gave a smiling nod. "Fraternal twins, two babies born to the same mother at the same time who came from different eggs and may be of different sexes. The concept is untouched in feral pregnancies but could be useful if everything goes as we've planned but that's another thing. Before that we need to concentrate on mating that's about to take place right now."

He turned to the guards." Go fetch X-38." the guards nodded and dragged a half naked dark skinned man out of his cell. The man was a tall and broad mountain. His hands were shackled behind his back and his face was hidden behind a strange metal helmet designed to monitor, process and regulate his sensory inputs so that those damned scientists could brainwash him and turn him into a mindless killing machine under their control. They brought him to Dr. Coleman.

The feral man took a deep sniff and growled as he recognized the damned scent. He pounced at Coleman, to head-butt him with his helmet but the guards stopped him by giving him shock after shock with their stun guns. The overwhelming pain brought the feral man to his knees.

"Good." the arrogant scientist grinned at his little victory. "Be a good pet and you'll get a nice treat." he signaled his men to open the small window of the cell. The feral turned his head towards the cell as the deranging scent of a female in heat filled his nostrils. The center of his shorts was swollen in seconds. he slowly rose and stepped towards the door. Surprising everyone, he brought his bound hands low enough that he could step over them. Now he placed his calloused palms against the glass and watched the feline female in heat through the red lenses fitted in his helmet hungrily. She was a young and firm female. Good height, prominent curves and wide hips to give birth to healthy cubs. _She would be a good mate._

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Release his hands." the scientist ordered the guards. When they momentarily hesitated-

"Just do as I say." he commanded sternly. "He's harmless as long as he's with her." they nodded hesitantly and unshackled his hands. Slowly rubbing the reddened skin, the feral man took in another deep breath to let Kahli's pheromones prepare him for a long and satisfying mating but as he took another step ahead-

"DON'T even think about it, motherfucker!" Victor snarled at the other feral as he slammed open the door. His kitten's heating scent revealed her vulnerable condition to him. His pitch dark glare revealed Sabertooth's presence.

"Urgh!" Coleman snarled in frustration. All the guards pulled their guns out but-

"No!" the scientist forbade them to shoot at Creed. "Let our little pet handle him."

As Coleman's commanding snap fell into his ears, the brainwashed feral prodded his strange metal coated claws out and advanced towards the other feral. Sabertooth's claws also reached their full length. Both males paced in a circle, growling, snarling like two tigers ready to rip each other apart.

"Attack." as the dark skinned feral received the command, he pounced at Sabertooth with a deafening roar, attempting to slash down his throat but Sabertooth grabbed his throat and chokeslamed him down to the floor, cracking the white tiles. As Sabertooth went to rip out his wind pipe, the other feral also grabbed his throat before rolling over. Now he was on top. His "anti-metal" Vibranium claws started giving slash after fucking slash to Sabertooth's chest, making him roar in great pain. He raised his left hand and contracted his clawed fingers to make the final pounce at giant feral's heart but as his hand came down, Sabertooth kicked him off his chest and kipped up.

"My turn!" Sabertooth snarled viciously before straddling the other feral's chest. Before Coleman and his guards could stop him, he grabbed the helmet of the other man and just pulled it off and ladies and gentlemen, the brainwashed feral is none other than the king of Wakanda- T'Challa aka The Black Panther.

The body of the other feral started shaking like a leaf before passing out due to sudden havoc of all the thoughts and memories that just resurfaced in his brain after getting rid of the damned helmet.

"What the hell are you all waiting for? Just go shoot him!" Coleman snarled at his men. All the guards, assistants and X-36 lunged at Sabertooth together but it didn't take the greatest predator of the world more than a minute to ghost them all and the scientist left the ground like a fucking coward as he saw his men get wasted in seconds.

"Ahhh..." another loud groan from his kitten brought Sabertooth back from his killing spree. The pitch dark pools quickly changed into deep amber ones. He spun around and surged towards the glass cell. Another blow of the boiling pheromones dissolved in her wild scent of forest after rains struck his face and raised his Testosterone level as he slammed open the door and hurried over to his Mate on the gurney.

"Hey kitten, open your eyes, darlin'." he said softly, unstrapping her wrists. With another pained whimper, she slowly opened her darkened eyes that'd turned pitch dark so far and looked at the face before him. Her lips trembled to say something but Victor put his index finger on her lips.

"Shhh...save some words for the fight we're gonna have later." he growled softly before picking her up in his arms but as he spun to leave-

"What's the hurry, Creed?" Victor growled at he recognized the damned gun in the hand of the crazy scientist. It was the same gun Rhonda'd used on him to weaken his healing factor years ago.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Coleman yanked the slide and pointed the gun at the feral couple. "What did you think? You'll destroy everything I've planned for years and get away with it? No, you're going to pay for it, you're both going to pay for-" suddenly a shocked agony took over Coleman's face as a clawed hand was shoved through his stomach. A river of blood gushed out of the giant hole.

"Payback." T'Challa snarled as he pulled his bloody hand back and let the whimpering body collapse to the floor. He then glared at the feral couple.

Victor glared back at him with equal hostility in his eyes. Kahli's wriggling frame made him put her down. He wrapped a possessive arm around her trembling shoulder as soon as she touched the ground but holy shit! As he tried to push past the other feral, he caught Kahli's wrist to stop her.

He turned to face her. His darkened gaze raked over the burning female hungrily before glaring back at the taller feral. "Mine."

"You sonuvabitch!" Victor snarled at the other feral's audacity. The fucker wants to claim Victor Sabertooth Creed's mate?! He tightened his grip around Kahli's other wrist and pulled her towards him. "She's mine!"

"No, mine!" T'Challa also pulled her towards him. Both ferals snarled viciously and extended their claws for another round but their feet halted, they both smelled a strange confusion wafting from the feral girl who was scanning both males alternately as if trying to decide who would be a good male to mate with. Victor's jaw clenched at once as he saw Kahli's pitch dark eyes look at the other male with equal interest.

Suddenly Hank's words replayed in his mind.

 _"These cycles, they're the most uncontrollable stage of a feral girl's life. She has no control over the hormonal changes happening in her body in those three days. She behaves like a possessed person who just wants a male of her kind to mate with, no matter whoever it is."_

"Kitten..." Victor's just couldn't believe it. A crazy asshole who just burst into his life was now trying to stake his claim on HIS Mate and his woman was allowing it? For once he just thought about pushing the bitch aside and ripping the fucker apart before taking her but that would take a long fight against a class Five enemy and Kahli didn't have that much time. He needed to find some other way.

 _ **Sabertooth roars out loud.**_

 _ **LET ME COME OUT!**_

 _But-_

 _ **JUST DO AS I SAY, HUMAN! YOU HAVE ALREADY FUCKED UP EVERYTHING, NOW LET ME MAKE THINGS RIGHT! JUST LET ME OUTTT!**_

With a quick change of eyes, Sabertooth took control of Victor's body. He glared at the other male again before doing something he'd never done for any other frails before. He let out a low purring sound that made Kahli turn her head to him. It was a feral call for mating. This was his moment. Sabertooth released a large burst of sex pheromones to attract the female. She sniffed it deeply to fill her lungs with it. The other male didn't seem to have this capability so he just couldn't do anything else except watch.

Purring back, Kahli went closer to the Alpha male and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She licked at the sweaty skin, the simple act of affection made all the blood of his body rush down right to Sabertooth's groin. In return he also licked both of her cheeks, leaving his scent on her face. He rested his head against hers and pushed lightly in feline affection. Kahli also responded by pushing back. Their noses nuzzled together for a long moment.

In spite of the heavy pain, Kahli let out a trembling smile, remembering all the good and bad times she'd spent with this man. She stroke his furry cheek in silent forgiveness. "V-Viktar..."

"No." the colossal feral growled softly. "Sabertooth."

Kahli slowly pulled back with narrowed eyes and looked up into his soullessly black ones for a long moment. She recognized the name. It was Viktar's animal spirit.

Sabertooth waited restlessly. Her silence was killing him.

Suddenly the frown melted and she smiled again. "N-Not care, _Mate_."

That was all Sabertooth needed to hear. He pulled the feral girl against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. The feral couple finally looked back to the other male who'd been watching the whole heart touching 'feralodrama' for the past fifteen minutes. Sabertooth let out a warning growl that said he was still ready to fight over his Mate but the other man seemed to understand the situation. He finally gave up and let out a sad smile.

"Yours." That's all he had to say before leaving. He spun around and advanced towards the door, leaving the feral couple alone to do what mother nature wanted them to do.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Why, why the hell did ya come out when I strictly forbade you to?!" Viktar snarled at the feral girl, dragging her out of the lab. The soft concern was gone as the beast went back in and the man came out. He went to open his car. "I'd already smelled your approaching cycle your weakening senses couldn't, that's why I told you to stay inside all the time but you thought I wanted to keep you inside as a fucking pet but that's not true, kitten. I did it just because I KNEW, that there were some fuckers outside who just needed one fuckin' chance to get their fuckin' hands on you but you, you just didn't listen to me and-"

"V-Viktar..." Kahli's painful whisper made him twirl around. Her pitch black gaze glowed in the dark and Victor could see a heavy lust in them. Before he could see it coming, Kahli grabbed the back of his neck and captured his mouth with hers in a fiery but passionate kiss.

"I-I need you.." That's all she could she murmur to describe her condition. The soft nub of flesh between her legs throbbed and tingled painfully. She couldn't wait anymore. she needs him right here, right now.

With no other option left, Victor hastily deepened the kiss with equal passion and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist before picking her up. She eagerly locked her legs around his waist. He hurriedly sat her on the hood of his car and started placing sharp stinging kisses, licks and nips all over slender neck while his hands began to rip her clothes off eagerly. Their arousals thickened their scents of forest after rains.

"A-Ahhh..." Kahli let out another trembling whimper as Victor caught an over sensitive hardened nipple in his mouth and start flicking it with the tip of his tongue. The gasps and whimpers thickened as his fingers began to play with her throbbing core. His index claw slowly making way for his cock while his mouth suckled both of her tits hungrily. Seeing her condition, Victor hurriedly drew a sensual trail of kisses and licks down to her exposed mound before getting on one knee.

"VIKTAR!" Kahli almost roared like a leopardess as Victor spread her legs, put his mouth on her flushed flesh and began licking her like a starving man. She moaned at every flick of his tongue that was trying its best to make her as wet as he could for the upcoming penetration. He held her delicate folds apart with his clawed Index finger and thumb and dipping the tip of his tongue in and out of little pool of sweet juices to drive her mad with lust. She tossed her head back and bit down her bottom lip, drawing fresh blood. Keeping her feet on each side of the prominent bumper, Kahli placed both of her palms on the flat surface behind her, raised her hips and waved against his mouth shamelessly. When the coiled tension of her tummy became too much to bear, she grabbed Victor's hair to force him to look up and whispered shakily. "S-Stop..."

She hastily got off the hood, legs always feeling rubbery and turned around before bending over the hood. She presented her trembling core to him. Shivering, she looked over her shoulder and whispered. "F-Fuck me, Viktar."

 _ **Sabertooth smiles widely.**_

 _ **The Mate needs us, fuck her into next week!**_

Victor smirked at the foul-mouthed submission of his beautiful kitten. He hastily got rid of his clothes. He lined up the flared tip of his painfully hard barbed cock against the entrance of her trembling pussy. Her scent was a heady mix of arousal, fear and anticipation at the moment. His right hand slowly reached over to squeeze her shoulder.

"Don't worry kitten, gonna take care of ya."

Kahli squeezed her eyes shut with a chocked growl as the wide barbed head entered her narrow hole and scratched the tight walls of her pussy. Her claws lengthened and scratched at the metal surface under her. Both pain and groans increased with every inch being pushed inside. The final push brought tears to Kahli's eyes as Victor broke her barrier and seated himself fully inside her. Smell of fresh blood mixed with deranging pheromones hung in the air.

 _ **Sabertooth grins widely.**_

 _ **Ours! FOREVER!**_

"Get ready kitten, here it comes!"

"AH FUCKKK!" Kahli received her first orgasm of the night with a loud roar as Victor pulled his length out to the spiked tip and pushed back in with great force. Viktar's barbed penis was totally opposite of what she'd thought and imagined, the scratches of tiny thorns were actually leaving a strange maddening sensation behind. This was the best climax she'd achieved so far.

"Enjoyed that kitten, hm?"

Setting a slow but powerful pace, Creed started pushing in and out of the tightest snatch he'd never seen. The super tight muscles of her vagina made him hiss in pleasure every time he poked in. Kahli couldn't help but mew breathlessly like a cat at every stroke that left a tingling sensation she'd never felt before behind. Her naked boobs deliciously rubbing against the cold metal with every push and creating another surge of lust inside her. She rested her head on the bonnet and sighed contently. The coiled tension began forming in the pit of her stomach again. Without knowing it, she bit her bottom lip again and started bucking against Creed's length with a pleasure growl.

"Gettin' wet again, baby? Want it hard, hm?" Kahli didn't need to say it. Victor smelled it already and started thrusting into her eager core like a hungry tiger that he was. The scratches of spikes became sharper and painful but Kahli didn't care. She was at the stage of sex where even pain felt pleasuring. A blast of heavy pheromones dissolved in the air again.

Suddenly a hard slap met Kahli's left ass cheek. "This is fer disobeyin' me!" Kahli swallowed her yelp and took it silently because she knew he was right. The next one was more painful and forced tears out of Kahli's eyes. She glared over her shoulder at him. "This is fer lookin' at other man in my presence!"

Creed grabbed Kahli's long hair, making her yelp sharply this time and yanked her against his back and hissed into her ear. "You're mine now, kitten! You better understand it as soon as possible! There is no going back now, and there is CERTAINLY no other man now!"

"Then you also get it, Viktar!" Kahli hissed back. "If i only yours, then you also only mine, ONLY MINE!"

Her repost made Victor grin. This spunk of his kitten, that's what he loved about her. He slowly pushed her back down and stroked both of her reddened ass cheeks. Kahli's anger dissappeared as soon as it came at the silent act of apologizing. She turned her head to the side and started moving against his cock again. Getting encouraged by this, Victor gripped her hips and started yanking her against him vigorously, making Kahli growl in pleasure again.

"A-Ah..V-Viktar...fuck me harder.." Kahli growled with shameless abandon, like he told her to be when she wanted it hard.

Creed answered his Mate's demand by increasing his speed up to an insane level that started shaking Kahli's body like a dry leaf. Kahli's toes curled every time with a loud scream when the head of his cock touched her cervix. The sharp pain felt like a knife to the uterus but was both agonizing and arousing. As Creed smelled her approaching climax, he licked Kahli's naked sweaty back and wrapped himself around her from behind, furry chest against her smooth back and massive arms trapping her slender body against his torso.

He caught her earlobe between his teeth and growled, teeth dripping sliva. "My bitch!"

One of his hands trailed up to tweak her nipples white the other traveled down to play with the super sensitive bundle of nerves. Both the penetration and teasing were much easier and deeper like this and as a result, It didn't take Kahli's burning body more than a minute before jumping over the edge.

"V-Viktar...I-I..."

Victor knew that was the right time to create the feral bond. With a rapid change of eyes, Sabertooth jumped out and licked at the joint of the shoulder and neck of their Beta. His canines surprisingly gained a shocking length, just like a Saber-toothed cat's. He dropped his lower jaw down to open his mouth as wide as he could before taking a large part of Kahli's shoulder into her mouth and buried his teeth deep into the flesh to give her a giant mark. Her sweet blood spurted out and filled his mouth. The feline girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she came with an eardrum bursting roar, tearing through the metal surface with her claws. The strangling vice of her inner muscles clenched around Victor's length furiously and ignited his own climax. Before his extended fangs could go any deeper and kill the female, Creed released the bloody mark, threw his head back and came with a beastly roar that echoed in all four directions.

"MINE/ **MINE!"**

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **So guys, enjoyed the little guest appearance of The Black Panther? The guy and his feline feral attributes always remind me of Victor. And yes, his mind controlling helmet, I took the idea from Logan's helmet in X-Men- Apocalypse.**

 **Next Week:- A beautiful end for a beautiful story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter- 17**

 **Hey peeps, back with the final chapter of OH GIRL, YOU ARE MINE! but before y'all go down there, a giant THANK YOU to** **Orangeporqupine, angel897, Lyryenn, Anna, Natasha, Cutie Pie, Ariana, Nice Guy, Snake Pit, Christine, BirdyCreed1995, Gloria, The Aquaman, The Reader, Mr. Fabulous, Recalcitrantrach, NoFace, Lorna Roxen, Harley Quinn, Wanda Maximoff, Sabertooth Girl, Kathalla, KyloRen'sgirl213 and all the wonderful guests and readers** **who favorited, followed and reviewed my fic, you guys are awesome :DDD!**

"C'mon, wake up, kitten." Victor's soft purr made Kahli's bone-tired body roll onto her side with a deep yawn and pull the blanket up across her naked breasts. Her face flinched at the painful reminder of last night as the slightly rough surface of pillow brushed against the gigantic bite mark on her neck and brought her back to the real world. Her senses recognized the surroundings. Warm, clean and filled with the wildly musculine scent of her Mate. She was back home.

But how did she get back here? Because as far as she remembered, she and Viktar were...

She had to blush on that memory. She didn't even remember how many times she and Viktar had done it. The hood was just a start. Kahli stopped counting her orgasms after that. She took the great pounding from her Mate and enjoyed every fucking second of it until she almost passed out but the leaking mix of their body fluids between her legs was proof that her body kept cumming even after she was out.

"Shut that blushing and open your eyes, little girl, I have a little surprise for you." Kahli took a deep sniff. Mmm...chocolate Cake. She hastily opened her eyes but couldn't help but blush deeply again as she saw a stark naked Viktar carry a rolling accent table a heavenly smelling black forest cake was placed on into the room. She blushed even more when her eyes fell on Viktar's limp cock. She had never seen it so relaxed before. She lowered her eyes smiling and pushed a stray lock behind her ear.

"What?" Victor playfully arched an eyebrow. "You made him very happy tonight." he carried the cake to their bed.

"A-Ahh!" a sharp groan escaped Kahli's lips as she hastily tried to sit up. Victor's arms quickly advanced to help her sit.

"You okay?" the sudden concern on his Mate's face brought a smile to Kahli's lips.

"Yeah I fine, it just..." she lowered her head and blushed again. Victor chuckled and dug his index claw under her chin to force her to look up.

"You know i don't like that blush thing on yer cheeks when you're in bed with me, don't you?" Kahli gave a smiling nod.

"By the way," Creed turned his head to glance at the clock on the wall. 11:45, there's still time. He turned his attention back to the feral beauty before him and smiled widely. "Happy Birthday, darlin'."

Kahli gave a confused smile. "Birth-day?"

"You don't know what a birthday is?" Victor asked her, picking up the cake. Kahli shook her head.

He placed the chocolaty goodness between them and lit the small candle placed in the middle of the cake. The reflection of burning candle shone in Kahli's broad eyes. "Hmm, lemme tell ya then. Well a birthday is the date we're born on. Humans like to celebrate the goddamn day because they enter another year of their lives on it so we're going to, too."

"But how you-"

"I told one of my men to find out about the hospital you were born in." Creed replied with a slight smile. "Luckily, the staff still had records of your birth."

She lowered her head and asked sadly. "He...find about my parents?"

Creed sighed and dug his crooked index finger under her chin to make her look up. He pursed his lips and shook his head. "The names and address, everything was fake." he stroked her cheek as he handed her a plastic knife with a cheering smile. "Forget about them. It's your birthday party and I just want you grinning like a fuckin' Cheshire cat until it ends, okay? So now just close your eyes, make any stupid wish, blow out the candle and cut the damn cake. That's the fuckin' process."

Kahli laughed softly and did as he said. Victor picked up a small piece and held it between his teeth with a mischievous wink. This time Kahli didn't need a damned dictionary to understand what he wanted. Smirking, she put the cake aside and seductively advanced towards him to capture the other side of dark brown piece the feral man was so eagerly offering between her teeth and took it from him. Her lips grazed his deliciously in the process before they turned it into a full on makeout session.

Victor slowly pushed her back down and started devouring the intoxicating mix of the sharp cocoa mixed with the sweet taste of Kahli's raspberry lipstick. Kahli also wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their tongues eagerly wrapped around each other. She arched her back with a soft moan when Creed caught her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked lightly. These kisses and cuddles, before Kahli's entry in his life Creed would have called all this a big load of pansy ass bullshit but not anymore. After getting them both to the 'too exhausted to move' point, it felt good to be close like this.

He pulled back with a content sigh and caressed his Mate's cheek with the back of his fingers. The feral girl smiled lazily and looked into his softened deep amber pools. They looked so relaxed and calm at the moment. She couldn't help but wonder if it was the same guy who slaughtered an entire fucking army just to rescue her a few hours ago.

"What's goin' on behind that smile, kitten?" Victor's smirking question broke the feral girl out of her train of thought.

She smiled again and shook her head. "Nothing. Just think about change of our eyes. Why they turn black when we angry?"

Victor traced her swollen bottom lip with his foreclaw. "Because our animalistic sides take over us that time. They reveal their presence through the change of our eyes."

Kahli bit her upper lip and looked up to Victor nervously. "Saber-tooth, why you call your animal Saber-tooth?"

Creed's eyes abruptly narrowed at her question. Nobody ever asked him anything about Sabertooth, because only his name was enough to petrify them all the moment they heard it. They were all scared of him, hated him and weren't one bit interested in knowing how Victor Creed became Sabertooth.

 _ **Sabertooth purrs.**_

 _ **Mate needs to know, tell her everything.**_

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Victor sighed and pursed his lips. "There's a very long story behind it, kitten. It was one of the times when Jimmy and I used to work in a small bar in Yukon, Canada. The owner of the bar was a belligerent young man who had an unreasonable grudge against me because he could smell me, just like I could smell him. He was a goddamn class three feline feral able to hide his fangs and claws among the crowd. He called humans low living insects and hunted them in the dark of the night to keep his blood lust in check. Nobody knew his real name because he preferred to be called Sabertooth among his customers. He took the name from the Saber-toothed cats the feline feral DNA'd evolved from. He took me as a potential challenge in the future because my mutation was stronger than his and decided to make me submit to him. One day when Jimmy was suffering from high fever, I asked him for some advance. He happily gave me the cash but in return, pulled me in his room and..." Victor averted his eyes as the ghosts of painful memories choked him up. He'd told his Mate the dirtiest secret of his life but instantly regretted the decision. How would she react to it? Would she make fun of it or pity him? She was going to see hell if she did either of them.

Kahli's hand fearlessly reached up to caress his cheek. After a momentary flinch, Victor finally leaned into her affectionate touch. He brought his eyes back to her face and looked into her wide eyes again that were filled with great shock.

"Why he...?" Kahli slowly shook her head in shocked confusion. "You a male, then why he...? He crazy or something?"

Victor smirked and shook his head. "No, he was not crazy. It was just about making me submit to him so I could never rise against him in the future. The first time was damn painful but then after a few weeks, I got used to all this. It lasted for months until he got bored with me and turned his eyes to Jimmy but that was the biggest mistake of his life. I could not let my little brother go through everything I did. As he tried to put his hands on Jimmy, I just pounced at his back and started slashing his back. Our fight was the bloodiest one the little village had ever seen but inevitably, I won when I let my animal take over me completely and it gutted the other man from crotch to Adam's apple with its claws! All that frustration and pain that had been boiling up inside me for months, they all drove me mad with rage. I just kept slashing his throat until his pathetic healing stopped working and then I pulled out his bloody intestines and shoved them into his fucking mouth!" Victor snarled in rage as he remembered the death of the fucker. His eyes began to darken again but before he could go back into the blood lusty frenzy again, Kahli grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes. She shook his head.

"No, Viktar. Not think about that asshole, come back to me."

Victor closed his eyes and let out a deep breath to calm himself down. When he reopened them, they were relaxed again. He resumed the story. "That was my first public kill Jimmy also witnessed. I ended that fucker's terror and took his title he certainly didn't deserve but unfortunately and unwantingly, I became what he was in the future. A cold blooded psychopathic murderer who enjoyed the screams of his victims and the tears of all the frails he fucked. Slasher, El Tigre, Der Schlächter and yes, 'Sabretooth' from those damn comics, all of these aliases are used to refer to Sabertooth, darlin'. Though I've learned to tame the beast now, but he's still the biggest terror in the world of crime."

"But why he treat me good, then?" Kahli asked innocently.

Victor smirked and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Because he calls you his precious Mate. The only woman he wants to spend his eternal life with."

"Then why you kiss that Rhonda that night?" Kahli growled softly.

Victor cleared his throat with a busted look. "You saw that?"

"Yes." she nodded. "I see it and I hate it. I not like to see you with any other woman because you MINE! I not want to be one of your tigresses Viktar, I want to be your only tigress, just like you my only tiger." the tears of hurt and jealousy shone in her bright eyes. They melted Victor's heart. He couldn't believe any woman could be jealous over a monster like him. He hastily pulled her into a warm hug.

"Don't cry, baby." Victor kissed her tears away before capturing her lips with his again. "I promise you Rhonda will never bother us again. Even if I made such a stupid mistake again, Sabertooth would knock some sense back into me because he values your presence in our lives more than me." he murmured against her lips before deepening the kiss with everything he had. His passionate touch awakening the quenched thirst again.

Kahli smirked against his mouth when she felt him harden down there. "Ready for other round?"

Victor grinned. "Hell yeah! But before that," he pulled back and gave Kahli's nose a playful lick. "Tell me what you want for your birthday gift."

"Birth-day gift?"

"Yep. People usually give the birthday person a birthday gift. I had no idea what to buy for you so I leave it to ya. Tell me what you want."

"I want..." Kahli gave a mock think over before slowly propping herself on her elbows and seductively licked the outer shell of Victor's ear, sending a sexy shiver down Victor's spine.

She whispered into her Mate's ear. "I want to ride you."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Her wish brought a tight smile to Victor's face. He'd never let any other frail be on top of him before. Alphas usually don't like it but if that's what his kitten wants...

Without saying anything else, Victor just flopped on his back and crossed his arms behind his head. His rock hard manhood was ready for the ride.

He grinned. "What the hell are ya waitin' for now, Christmas?"

Kahli grinned back and hastily climbed on top of him. The blanket was forgotten. She placed her warm palms on Victor's furry chest, digging her claws into the tanned skin. A soft moan escaped her lips as she slowly sat back and impaled herself on his stiff cock. The rigid barbed head making its way into the tight orifice caused them both to groan in unison. After an awkward start, she slowly started rolling her hips on his erection. Victor's hands eagerly reached up to play with her tits.

"What happen next, Viktar?" she murmured with another soft moan.

Victor playfully pinched the hard raisins, causing a soft groan on Kahli's face. "Depends on how long you stay on top."

Kahli laughed and started rolling her hips more confidently, trying to pull a powerful mutual orgasm out of them both. "That not what I ask. I mean to say what happen after this cycle over."

"Well first, yer gonna get pregnant with our Cub." Kahli's blush at the mention of Cubs made Victor grin. "And second, when you're done with the delivery, we and our cub will go back to India to meet your brother and your stupid friends."

"What? We go back to India?" a bright Cheshire cat grin stretched the corners of Kahli's lips.

"Yep." he smirked lazily. "Been plannin' to open a casino there for months. The land will be cleared for the construction by the end of your delivery and then my team of Indian workers is going to have a Bhoomi Puja, a ceremony performed to inaugurate a new site for the construction of a new building or house, according to Indian beliefs. So we're going there for the pooja and a long vacation."

Suddenly, the grin vanished by another thought. "So you mean to say that you always plan to stay in India, then why you bring me here?" her hips halted their movements at once. Anger was creeping into those wide pools again.

Victor sighed and sat up to wrap his arms around his angry mate. "'Cause If I told ya I was going to build my own place near your jungle, you would never say yes to come here with me and learn the human-feral way of living to survive in this world." he cupped her cheeks. "Besides, this place is my home, darlin'. No matter how long I stay there, I'm comin' back here and so are you, right?" Kahli nodded smilingly.

"But before that," Victor gave a waggish lick to the valley of her breasts with his sandpaper like tongue that made Kahli giggle and grabbed her hips with a seductive purr. "Just finish what you've started."

Kahli grinned and pushed him onto his back before resuming their love-making. She bent forward and caught his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss while Victor lifted his hips and began to thrust in and out of her hungry pussy. This was perfection. Victor making her his on their bed, that's what she wanted to have each and every single day from now on. Maybe that's what Rose was talking about. Maybe that's what they call...love.

"Viktar..." Kahli murmured against Victor's lips. "I-I need to say something.." Kahli prepared herself to say it, her Mate deserved to know it. She was finally going to say the three magic words.

"What is it, kitten?"

"I-I...i...iloveyou!"

Victor's eyes popped open as the damned declaration fell into his ears. The love making halted again. He abruptly broke the kiss and gazed into Kahli's nervous eyes. A long silence dropped between them.

Victor finally broke the silence with an unexpected smile. "Do you mean it?" Kahli avoided his penetrating gaze but nodded softly. She was afraid Viktar would make fun of her feelings.

But being the opposite of what she thought, Victor smiled again and stroked her cheeks with the back of his claws. "Looks like I'm really a lucky bastard." Kahli finally lifted her nervous eyes and and looked into Creed. All she could trace was a peaceful bliss. His words, maybe that's his way to say 'I'm really glad to hear you love me and I might also fall in love with you in the future'. It made her grin widely and crash her mouth against his again. The thrusts resumed.

"Mmmm!" Kahli threw her head back with a gasp moan as Victor lowered his head, caught a studded nipple between his teeth and sucked hungrily. Within seconds, her tight inner muscles clenched around Victor's cock deliciously, making Victor groan in heavy pleasure. Before Creed could get lost in the overwhelming sensation completely, he released the swollen nipple and looked up at Kahli. His eyes were pitch dark again.

"Bite us kitten, complete the bond."

Kahli understood what Sabertooth wanted. she hastily closed her eyes. When she reopened them, her animal spirit had taken over her body. She quickly licked at the sweaty juncture of Victor's neck and shoulder. She also opened her mouth as wide as she could and buried her canines deep into the flesh. The fresh, warm blood filled her mouth. The sharp pain caused a deep hiss on Victor's lips that made him just grab Kahli's hips again and start pistoning in and out of her tight wet heat like a mad man, making them both cum with an unison roar.

"Happy Birthday, kitten!"

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

 **Four Months Later**

 _"Vidal?"_ the old snow leopard turned around and smiled widely. His dear sister was back and standing before him with a small cub in her arms.

 _"Kahli..."_ The leopard surged forward. Kahli hastily got on one knee and wrapped an arm around him. Tears of joyful reunion filled their eyes.

He pulled back and bumped his head against hers in the familiar gesture of feline affection. _"How are you, sister?"_

 _"I'm fine, brother but look, who's come to meet you,"_ she pushed the hood of the romper back slightly and revealed the face of the peacefully sleeping baby. _"Your super naughty nephew, James."_

"And your beautiful niece, Victoria." Victor also joined the siblings with the other twin in his arms.

 _"Oh my..."_ Vidal grinned broadly, stroking the head of both babies carefully. _"That's really a pleasant surprise! But you know what, I also have a surprise of my own."_

Kahli's eyes widened in great surprise as three little copies of her brother strolled out of the cave with their mother and began to play around.

 _"O-Oh my god!"_ Kahli exclaimed in pleasant shock. _"W-When did THAT happen, brother?"_

"The forest department'd found a lone female in Ladakh." Creed replied from his brother in law smilingly. "They sent her here so she could breed with Vidal."

 _"That's right."_ Vidal smiled and pushed his head against his Mate's and gathered all their cubs in their arms. _"I finally found the family with Dina you always wanted me to have."_

 _"Oh brother...you don't know how happy I am to hear that."_ Kahli handed the babies to Victor and once again hugged her brother and his Mate.

 _"We're also glad to see you back, Kahli. Vidal missed you a lot."_ Dina smiled back. _"So how long are you planning to stay here?"_

Kahli pulled back with a wide smile. _"Oh don't worry, you won't be able to move our butts from here before Christmas."_ she teased.

 _"Welcome back, queen of the Jungle!"_ Ola and Zehri exclaimed in unison from behind.

 _"Hey guys..."_ Kahli grinned and. let them both crawl up her shoulders for their special hug. _"I missed you both too so much."_

 _"We missed you too."_ they both rubbed their cheeks against hers.

 _"By the way how was everything around here in my absence? Any hunter trouble?"_

 _"No hunter trouble."_ they grinned back. _"Everything was perfectly fine in your absence. The people of forest department take a very good care of all of us."_

 _"And look who's come to welcome you."_

As Kahli turned around her eyes broadened in another great surprise. They'd brought the entire jungle along with them as they heard their friend had come back. All the animals bowed down to their Goddess.

 _"Welcome back, Vandevi."_

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Why the hell are we goin'?" Victor grumbled, kissing and nipping at the crook of Kahli's neck. His claws eagerly trying to make their way into her dress that was making his pants very uncomfortable at the moment.

Kahli smirked at him in the mirror, putting on a light pink lipstick. "Because that's why we're here." she turned around and sighed, looking at the screen of the baby monitor. "To be honest, I don't want to go for the damn ceremony, either. Just look at'em both, they're so small, what if they needed us here?"

"Then their nanny will call us immediately and we'll come back home before they can shed a single tear." Victor cupped her cheek and assured her. "Besides, the pooja isn't gonna take more than two hours. We needed this time for ourselves, baby."

"Okay." Kahli smirked with a soft roll of eyes. "By the way, how am I looking?"

Creed gave her a lustful once over. "Everything is yummy but...there's something missing."

"Missing?" Kahli hastily spun around to checked herself out in the mirror. "Necklace, earrings, wristlets, everything is here, then what's-"

"This." Victor unexpectedly lifted her left hand and slid a beautiful red diamond ring into her ring finger.

Kahli's eyes widened in another pleasant surprise of the day. "Victor..."

"Yeah, baby." Creed kissed her knuckles before wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "I don't want a goddamn bastard label on the heads of MY cubs so tonight I want to introduce you to all of them as soon-to-be Mrs. Creed but yes, that title comes with three ground rules. First, you will never EVER do anything or go anywhere without telling me and trust me, that's for your own good. Second, I want cubs, lotsa cubs, hell, we're gonna keep making cubs until you hit your menopause, if that ever came." this one made Kahli throw her head back against him and laugh out loud.

"What's there to laugh about, huh? I'm dead serious, darlin'." Victor growled. "I've already lost everything and I'm sick and tired of bein' alone." he sighed, remembering the death of his little brother. "It was our cubs who filled in the dark void of space left by Jimmy's death in my life, that's why I want more Jameses and Victorias, to fill in all other holes left by all the damn nasty situations I've been through in my life."

"But will you able to handle a house full of all those Jameses and Victorias?" Kahli teased.

"Don't worry, my army of nannies and servants'll manage that." Victor winked.

"Okaayyy," Kahli turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck with a seductive smile. "And what's the third rule?"

Smirking, Victor cupped her prominent ass with a leer. "Rule number three- No matter what you're doin' at the moment, when I want it, I get it. Just lie on your back and spread your beautiful legs fer me, simple as that." Kahli's cheeks turned into tomatoes at that one, making Creed smirk mischievously.

She cleared her throat. "Okay now that's a tough one." teasing, Kahli brushed her lips against his, sending another twitch to his commando down there.

"Should I take it as a yes?"

"Ummm," after a mock cogitation, Kahli suddenly hugged Victor tightly and kissed him hard. "Yes, you should!"

"Mine." Victor smiled against her lips. "Forever."

"Yours." Kahli smiled back. "Forever."

V-V-V-V- **THE END** -V-V-V-V

 **From the bottom of my heart- AWWWWWW! :P**

 **So guys, liked the ending of another VC/OC story? And yes, hope the chapter explains why I use 'Sabertooth' instead of 'Sabretooth' to refer to Victor Creed's animal spirit in my fics because his mutation always reminds me of prehistoric Saber-toothed cats known as Smilodon Fatalis, the ancestors of all the modern lions, tigers and leopards. In fact, I don't even know what Sabretooth means lol.**

 **This journey had been a rememberable one and once again thank you sooooo much to all of the lovely readers who've favorited, followed and reviewed my fic. I'm currently working on two VC/OC fics and going to post the first chapter of the long series next week. Till then, Alvida guys :D!**


End file.
